Un Momento Todo Lo Cambia
by AlmaLCh01
Summary: Siempre habra momentos que lo cambien todo para bien o para mal, lo importante de esos momentos es saber aprovecharlos y cambiarlo todo.
1. Un Momento Todo Lo Cambia

**Un Momento Todo Lo Cambia**

**AN:**

-Disculpen los errores ortográficos

-espero y le guste y por favor comenten

Tan pronto como terminaron la reunión, ella se había quedado en el salón, viendo como todos salían. Ya que se encontraban todos en los pasillos Mercedes se percató de que Rachel no estaba con ellos por lo que decidió regresar a buscarla. Al llegar la encontró sentada en la misma posición con la mirada dirigida hacia la nada por lo que se decidió sentarse a su lado, en tanto la diva no se había percatado de que ya no estaba sola en la sala de coro hasta el momento en que la diva morena hablo sacado de todo pensamiento a la judía.

_M –Rachel, vamos… ya se terminó la reunión_

_**R -¡Oh! Hola Mercedes creí que ya te habías ido**_

_M –Si pero vi que no ibas con nosotros y regrese a buscarte_

_**R –No era necesario de todos modos me voy a quedar a practicar en el auditorio**_

_M –Estas segura; si quieres me quedo contigo y así ensayamos las dos_

_**R –Nos es necesario a parte vas ir a ver a Kurt**_

_M –Si, se supone que lo iríamos a ver_

_**R –Es cierto se me olvido, discúlpame con él… no te entretengo mas así que ya puedes irte**_

_M –No me quedo contigo_

_**R –Ya te dije no es necesario**_

_M –Tan siquiera déjame ir contigo al auditorio y luego me voy_

_**R –Está bien**_

Las dos salieron del salón, Mercedes viendo a Rachel que no parecía ser ella pero decidió no presionar; desde que había llegado a conocer a Rachel se había dado cuenta que era una persona completamente diferente a lo que cualquiera en la escuela solía ver, en la comodidad de sus amigos era más reservada y relajada pero aun así seguía siendo Rachel. Por lo que al conocer a su amiga a la perfección decidió esperarse hasta que la pequeña cantante fuera la que se acercara a hablar.

Al llegar al auditorio volvió a preguntar recibiendo la misma respuesta, así que decidió marcharse esperando a saber que le estaba pasando. Mientras Mercedes se iba; la otra camino hacia al escenario y se sentó en frente del piano recordado todo lo que le había pasado esa semana. Desde que se había peleado con Quinn no había podido sacársela de la mente y menos todo lo que le había dicho.

Tan poco había podido cantarle le canción a Finn como pensó que sería en lugar de eso en toda la canción estuvo pensado en cierta rubia con los más brillantes ojos. Sentada ahí recordó que hubo un momento en el que Quinn estaba viendo a Finn, el cual la veía a ella y ver a la rubia ahí y recordar todo lo que le había dicho le dio una motivación más para seguir cantando la canción.

Durante todo el tiempo que estuvo en el auditorio recordando los últimos eventos de su vida, hubo un recuerdo en particular que fue el que le dio las fuerzas para hacer lo que muchos llamarían locura o suicidio. Retrocediendo es sus pasos buscando en su mente como había sido que había llegado hasta la puerta de los Fabray's y luego preguntándose si podía irse sin que nadie se enterara que habia estado ahí pero su plan se había tirado por la borda debido a que ya era demasiado tarde porque una versión más madura de Quinn se encontraba justo enfrente de ella.

_J –Si en qué puedo ayudarte_

_**R –Buenas tardes Sr. Fabray… mi nombre es Rachel Berry soy compañera de Quinn en el coro **_

_J –se perfectamente quien eres… y por favor Rachel dime Judy… y por cierto tu actuación en la competencia fue excepcional_

_**R –Muchas Gracias Judy. Y por cierto será que pueda ver a Quinn**_

_J –Si claro Rachel pasa_

Mientras Rachel trataba de recordar las indicaciones que le había dado Judy para llegar al cuarto de Quinn estaba luchando contra el pánico el cual le empezaba a surgir pero aunque hubiese querido correr ya era demasiado tarde Quinn estaba enfrente de ella. Se quedaron viendo hasta que la otra rompió el silencio incomodo que había en la habitación.

_**Q -¡¿Qué haces aquí Berry!?**_

_**R –Vine a hablar contigo de lo que paso en el auditorio**_

_**Q –Yo creí que ese tema ya estaba cerrado… por dios… eres tan frustrante**_

_**R –no Quinn esto no se cierra hasta que yo entiendo todo perfectamente bien**_

_**Q -¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?, ¿Qué Finn haya rectificado y regresara conmigo? o ¿Qué supieras que realmente nunca fue tuyo? **_

_**R –No Quinn eso por raro que te parezca no me importa… yo lo que quiero saber porque me dijiste todo lo demás, es lo que no entiendo y comprendo**_

_**Q –Era solo para que te dieras cuenta de la realidad de tu futuro**_

_**R –No Quinn Fabray yo lo que quiero saber es la verdad, ya no más mentiras**_

En ese instante Quinn se dio vuelta para quedar a espaldas de Rachel pero esta sin previo aviso la tomo del brazo haciendo que girar y quedaran justo enfrente una de la otra a centímetro de distancia. Pasaron un par de segundos en esa posición viéndose, comunicándose todo las miradas, solo disfrutando del momento de estar así.

Quinn al estar tan cerca de Rachel decidió hacer un último movimiento y termino de cerrar la brecha que las separaba para poder besarla, al principio Rachel no había respondido al beso por la impresión de la sorpresa pero al paso de los segundos fue cediendo dejándose llevar en el beso más dulce y más emocional que había experimentado sintiendo que por medio de eso Quinn quería demostrarle todos su sentimientos y también decirle lo que nunca se había atrevido a decirle.

En el beso se estaba transmitiendo todos los sentimientos callados, nunca dichos, había empezado lento pero conformen el paso del tiempo se fue transformado en algo más pasional y necesitado y descuidado solo dejándosete llevar por todas las emociones acumuladas estuvieron en esa posición hasta que la necesidad de aire las separo, inmediatamente de separarse Quinn apoyo las frente en la de Rachel sin abrir los ojos disfrutando de la magia de momento y teniendo miedo de que esto fuera un sueño. Pero en seguida conseguir fuerzas abrió los ojos viendo directamente a los ojos a Rachel sin apartar la mirada de esos ojos maravillosos.

_**Q –Rach… yo… es que yo…**_

_**R – ¿Tu qué Quinn?**_

_**Q –Discúlpame por besarte**_

_**R – ¿Te arrepientes?**_

_**Q – ¡NO para nada!**_

_**R –Dime aquí viéndome a los ojos, la verdad de porque me dijiste todo eso, ya no más mentiras Quinn**_

_**Q –Yo, todo lo que dije es verdad, te mereces algo mejor que el hombre-niño de Finn, él no te merece nunca te ha tratado como debe. Tú mereces alguien que tenga un futuro tan grande como el tuyo, alguien que aprecie tu bondad, tu alegría, tu fortaleza, tus agallas, tus ganas de triunfar, alguien que ame lo que tu amas, que sepa lo que te gusta y lo que odias, que te aprecie, a alguien que levante para defenderte y ese alguien simplemente no lo es Finn y nunca lo será**_

_**R - ¿Y tú?, ¿Tu serias ese alguien?**_

_**Q –Yo Rachel te he torturado por años, te he puesto nombres, te he tratado de humillar **_

_**R –No Quinn, eso no fue lo que pregunte entiendo y es cierto que has hecho todo eso pero yo nunca te he odiado pero no puedo negar que me ha dolido y aun así y aunque lo he intentado no puedo odiarte… así que deja de evadir la pregunta y respóndela**_

_**Q –Yo quisiera ser pero tú vas ma allá, tú tienes un futuro enorme y yo solo tengo este pueblo, así que yo no puedo ser ese alguien**_

_**R –Quinn eres brillante y yo sé que si te lo propones no habrá nada que te detenga para obtener lo que sea que quieras hacer de tu vida. Yo sé que tú también puedes ser ese alguien que me complete y equilibre, lo sé porque lo estoy viendo, porque en este momento estoy viendo la verdad.**_

_**Q –Rachel yo quiero ser ese alguien que cuide de ti, que te proteja, que te divierta, que te haga feliz. Me arrepiento por todo lo que te hice en el pasado cuanto quisiera regresar al pasado y cambiar todo, no sabes cuánto me dolía hacerte todo eso. En verdad lo siento**_

_**R –Yo quiero que tú seas ese alguien. ¿Te puedo confesar algo?**_

_**Q –Dime Rach**_

_**R- Me gusta el Rach. Pero en serio cuando estaba escribiendo la canción yo creí que era para Finn de hecho yo le dije que la escuchara bien, pero ahora estando aquí en frente de ti ya no estoy tan segura porque tu fuiste la me lo dijo, fuiste tú en quien estaba pensado cuando la cante, cuando la escribí, siempre has sido tú**_

_**Q –Rach no sé qué nos pueda deparar el futuro lo único que se en este momento lo que quiero es una oportunidad contigo. Por lo tanto ¿Rachel Barbara Berry te gustaría salir conmigo en una cita?**_

_**R –Claro que si Quinn sería un honor salir contigo**_

Ninguna de las dos sabía lo que el día de mañana les fuera a traer de lo que estaban consientes es que por fin toda la tensión que había entre las dos tenía una razón der ser. Rachel no puedo aguantar más y volvió a besar a Quinn, a lo mejor y era una locura que estuviera confiando en la persona que más la había humillado pero no le importaba porque estado así besando a Quinn supo que algo había cambiado y que si bien todavía no era amor, era el camino correcto hacia ahí pero a la par estaba segura que todo lo que hoy le había dicho Quinn era genuino.

Así que esto era el principio de algo nuevo y bueno por lo que estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse en busca de la felicidad que estaba segura tendría con Quinn. Era el comienzo de un momento de cambio.

**Disclaimer:** Glee no me pertenece, ni su trama, ni sus personajes.

**AN2:**

-Espero y que haya sido de su agrado y disculpen los errores ortográficos

-bueno esto es raro… esta historia era la primera que escribía pero hubo algunos problemas al momento de estar la escribiendo… ahora después de un tiempo me han vueltos las ideas para continuar con la historia, el punto es que si recibe buen acogimiento lo continuo en total hay otros 8 cap escritos… así que me dicen que les parece

-ya saben amo con total pasión sus comentarios por lo que me sentiría realmente agradecida de algunos

-en cuanto a la prox actualización de "Ahora me toca a mí" pretendo que sea mañana si todo transcurre como espero pero en caso de que no fuera será hasta el miércoles

-deseo que me dejes review para saber que piensan de la historia, que les gustaría y que debo cambiar

-Búsquenme en twitter como: ** AlmaLCh01 (Alma León Chablé)**

**(**Para cualquier duda, reclamo, reproche, petición o sugerencia me lo dicen por ahí o me lo dejan en comentario**)**

-me alegra estar de regreso… nos leemos pronto


	2. ¿Realidad?

**¿Realidad?**

* * *

**AN:**

-Disculpen los errores ortográficos

-espero y le guste y por favor comenten

* * *

Después de irse de casa de Quinn seguía en estado de shock, ella seguía en un estado de sueño del que no estaba segura si querer levantarse para encontrarse con la realidad y encontrarse que todo había sido una mentira.

El lunes Rachel se había levantado a la hora normal para ella pero esa mañana era diferente a otras porque lo primero que sintió fue una ola de emociones entre las que estaba el pánico porque no estaba segura de cómo iba a reaccionar Quinn después del pedirle el fin de semana para reflexionar.

Mientras tanto la rubia de ojos verdes se había despertado esa mañana de lunes más temprano después de que había dejado las Cheerios, pero ella a diferencia de cierta cantante morena estaba feliz de tener una oportunidad; en realidad era tanta su felicidad que esa fue la decisión de levantarse más temprano porque quería ir a buscar a Rachel a su casa y tampoco dar cabida a la morena de pensar que se había echado para atrás.

Al acabar de arreglarse y estando en la cocina saludo a su mamá sin realmente tomarle mucha importancia a lo que sea que le estuviese diciendo en ese momento porque sus pensamientos estaban en determinada cantante de tamaño pequeño; a la cual aprovecho esa oportunidad de mandarle un mensaje.

**Para Rach: Hola preciosa, espero que hayas tenido un hermoso fin de semana. Quería saber si quieres te vaya a buscar a tu casa y te lleve a la escuela.**

Rachel se encontraba desayunando cuando recibió el mensaje de Quinn y ella al momento de ver de quien era no pudo contener una sonrisa tonta que le daba de lado a lado luego de leer el mensaje de su rubia romántica; era su alegría tan transparente que a sus padres les dio cierto miedo porque esa sonrisa significa dos cosas la primera había nuevo galán a la vista o la segunda Finn había regresado a rondar a su hija pero esa idea no les hacía tanta gracia por lo que decidieron preguntar para acabar con sus dudas.

_H –Hija porque la sonrisa, por favor dime que gigantón no anda de nuevo detrás de ti_

_**R -¿Qué?, ¡No! y papá no le digas así y es que tengo una nueva persona pero por favor tengan la mente abierta y confíen en mi juicio y apoyen mi decisión**_

_L –Bueno. Entonces ¿Cuándo vamos a conocer a esa nueva persona?_

_**R –Si dejan de estar molestándome puede ser hoy, así que voy a mandarle una respuesta**_

_**Para Quinny: Disculpa la tardanza, y si tuve un buen fin de semana solo que me faltaste tú. Y si acepto tu oferta y solo una cosa más mis padres quieren conocerte, claro que si tú quieres.**_

Cuando la rubia de ojos verdes leyó el mensaje de su amada sintió una alegría aun mayor de la que tenía, pero ya que acabo de leer el mensaje la invadió una ola de pánico porque los papas de Rachel la querían conocer y lo que le asustaba era que no la quisieran por todo el doloroso pasado que tenían.

Inmediatamente que supero el pánico, se despidió de su madre y se subió a su mini cooper, el cual había logrado recuperar en cuanto regreso a su casa con su mama. En el transcurso del viaje, que no era tan largo, iba recordando su fin de semana.

**Flashback**

Posteriormente de que Rachel se fuera, ella había quedado pensativa recordando las cosas, e incluso seguía analizando el hecho de la morena le pidiera el fin de semana para pensar. En la noche, trato de dormir sin poder lograrlo porque entendió que si iba a tomar las cosas con su estrella en serio, tendría que romper con Finn y olvidarse de todas sus posibilidades para ir para el Prom Queen.

Para el gusto de Quinn la mañana del sábado llego muy rápido, ya que no durmió realmente nada, se levantó, se ducho y desayuno, e inmediatamente llamo a Finn para que la fuera a ver su casa, él como no sabía de qué estado de ánimo se encontraba su novia rubia fue lo más rápido posible.

Tan pronto como el muchacho alto llego, los dos se dirigieron al cuarto de la rubia, estando ahí en la intimidad y la soledad, él trato de besarla pero ella se apartó de él a una distancia considerable.

**Q –Finn, he estado pensando sobre nosotros y la razón del porque estamos juntos y llegue a la conclusión de que en realidad tu y yo no somos un nosotros, lo que quiero decir que esto se termina, lo intentamos una vez y no funciono**

_F -¿Qué?, No nena, esto va a funcionar, recuerda que vimos fuegos artificiales cuando nos volvimos a besar _

**Q –Si es cierto pero yo no te quiero**

_F -¿Cómo? Esto fue de nuevo un juego para ti, siempre usándome, como estaba con Rachel me querías pero ahora que estoy contigo ya no me quieres_

**Q –En primera tú terminaste con Rachel porque eres un completo idiota, y segunda tú fuiste el que me anduvo buscado cuando sabias que andaba con Sam, que se suponía era tu amigo**

_F –Sabes que, no importa, vete al infierno Fabray_

Y Finn salió con unas de sus clásicas rabietas que eran peores a las que tenía cierta cantante, pateando una silla que estaba en el cuarto y azotando puertas como un niño que le acaban de quitar su juguete preferido.

**Fin Flashback**

Justo terminado de recordar cómo había sido su ruptura con Finn, había llegado al frente de la casa de Rachel, sin más que pensar se bajó del carro y se dirigió a llamar a la puerta y en seguida fue abierta por un hombre moreno, alto que a simple vista daba mucho miedo.

_H –Si, ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?_

**Q –Vine a buscar a Rachel. Me llamo Quinn Fabray**

_H –Tú eres la que anda pretendiendo a mi hija pero si tú eres la misma que le ha hecho la vida imposible_

**Q –Si soy ambas cosas Sr. Berry pero yo estoy aquí disculpándome por mi comportamiento infantil y egoísta, no hay excusas, ni habrá suficientes palabras para decir cuánto siento haber torturado por años a Rachel pero Señor estoy aquí en frente de usted pidiendo que solo me dé el beneficio de la duda y vera que no estoy jugando, en verdad amo a su hija y quiero estar con ella, y no voy a decirle que no habrá días en los que no discutamos, pero hare todo lo que este en mi para evitar disgustarla y complacerla**

_H –Está bien Quinn voy a darte el beneficio de la duda_

Y antes de que Quinn contestara, dos personas llegaron a interrumpir la plática sabiendo lo sobreprotector que puede llegar a ser Hiram; pero en ese mismo instante Leroy quedo en estado de shock al ver quien era la persona que andaba tras las faldas de su hija pero antes de que pudiera consternar algo fue interrumpido de sus pensamientos cuando Hiram empezó a despedir a las chicas.

Ya estando en camino a la escuela entre las dos había una dinámica diferente, un silencio muy cómodo, el cual fue roto antes de llegar a la escuela por la morena la cual tuvo que hablar.

_**R –Quinn, si te sientes incomoda llegando conmigo puedes dejarme aquí y nos vemos cuando terminemos el ensayo de hoy**_

_**Q –No Rach, yo quiero esto. Estuve pensado todo el fin de semana y llegue a la conclusión de que no me importan lo que piensen los demás mientras tu estés a mi lado nada me importa además de nosotras**_

Las dos se dirigieron juntas al interior de la escuela pero al ver todos entrando a las dos personas que más se odiaban el resto de los estudiantes se quedó esperando los cuatro caballos del apocalipsis, ya que para muchos significaba el fin de los tiempos, muchos otros solo susurraban pero ante todo esto ninguna le tomo importancia, lo único que hicieron fue seguir su camino hacia el casillero de Rachel.

**Q –Rach déjame te ayudo con tus cosas**

_**R –No es necesario**_

**Q –Claro que si**

Sin más oportunidad para discutir Quinn le arrebato sus cosas a la morena y la acompaño hasta su aula, las dos estaban enojadas porque ese día no tenían clases juntas y solo se verían hasta el final cuando fuera el ensayo del club Glee.

**Q –Rach te veo en el salón del coro y terminado te llevo a tu casa**

_**R –Está bien nos vemos hasta más tarde**_

El día pasó muy lento a consideración de Rachel en parte entre el estar evitando a Mercedes y sus preguntas y el no ver su hermosa rubia se le había hecho muy lento y aburrido pero lo único que la mantenía emocionada era el final de la jornada escolar.

Por fin era el momento ver su diva en la sala de coro, cuando empezó Sr. Shue comenzó con la lección de la semana Quinn se había desconectado hasta que vio que Mike que estaba parado discutiendo algo lo cual realmente no le estaba prestando mucha atención, estuvo así hasta que llego el final y cierta diva la saco de su estado de sueño.

Ya estando en los pasillos, sin gente alrededor le tomo la mano a su morena y caminaron así hasta llegar al carro de Quinn. El viaje de regreso fue igual que el de la mañana, al llegar a casa de la morocha; las dos se bajaron del auto, dirigiéndose a la entrada. Estando ahí las dos una enfrente de la otra, la rubia decidió romper el silencio.

**Q –Rach de nuestra cita, te parece el viernes a las ocho**

_**R –Si Quinny**_

**Q –Cool, entonces te llamo en la noche y nos vemos en la mañana cuando te venga a buscar**

_**R –No es necesario**_

**Q –No discutamos de nuevo, te paso a buscar en la mañana**

_**R –Pero Quinn…**_

Y toda palabra murió en la boca de Quinn, cuando esta la beso, habían empezado lento pero conforme pasaban los minutos se había convertido en algo más pasional pero después de un tiempo tuvieron que separase por la necesidad de oxígeno.

Era el momento de despedida pero ninguna de las dos quería apartase de la comida en la que se encontraban, tuvieron que interrumpir ese momento cuando el celular de la ex-Cheerios empieza a sonar. La ex-animadora estaba a punto de apártese cuando unas delicadas manos la detuvieron y la regresaron a donde estaba para encontrase con unos labios suaves y carnosos; el beso era diferente a los otros dos que se habían dado, era más hambriento y ardiente, era una pelea de lenguas que buscaban el dominio, la batalla de pasión había despertado más emociones.

Estuvieron así unos minutos descubriendo y amando las sensaciones de explorar la boca con la lengua, cuando de la boca de Rachel salió un quejido lleno de pasión, por lo que al escucharlo Quinn sintió más excitación y pánico a la vez, por lo que termino el beso lamiéndose los labios para saborear el sabor dulce de su diva y al mismo instante la cantante quedo sorprendida por la pérdida de sus nueva obsesión.

_**R -¿Qué paso Quinny? ¿Por qué te apartaste?**_

**Q –Yo… no lo tomes a mal pero si seguíamos así, no sé qué hubiera hecho y quiero tener primero nuestra cita **

_**R –Hay Quinny que dulce eres. Está bien vamos a hacer lo que tú quieres**_

**Q –Gracias Rach… Pero me tengo que ir, entonces te hablo más tarde**

Rachel le dio un último beso a la rubia, mientras veía Quinn seguir su camino, estaba feliz de que el momento que habían tenido el viernes no era un sueño si no había sido real y la rubia era cada día la persona indicada para estar a su lado.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Glee no me pertenece, ni su trama, ni sus personajes.

* * *

**AN2:**

-Espero y que haya sido de su agrado y disculpen los errores ortográficos

-leo detenidamente cada comentario y trato de tomar cada sugerencia que me dan… así que sigan comentado

-deseo que me dejes review para saber que piensan de la historia, que les gustaría y que debo cambiar, en verdad apreciaría sus comentarios…

- una de las cosas que me inspiran es que comenta y la otra bueno la otra no importa pero me hacen extremadamente feliz cuando comentan…

-Búsquenme en twitter como: ** AlmaLCh01 (Alma León Chablé)**

**(**Para cualquier duda, reclamo, reproche, petición o sugerencia me lo dicen por ahí o me lo dejan en comentario**)**


	3. Sorpresas

**Sorpresas**

* * *

**AN:**

-Disculpen los errores ortográficos

-espero y le guste y por favor comenten

* * *

Luego del lunes los días siguientes; Quinn seguía siendo igual de dulce y a la vez tratándose de calmar cuando se encontraba con Rachel; entretanto las dos seguían derrochando dulzura e intrigando a todos McKinley High School por el cambio repentino de comportamiento de parte de las dos y a la par el resto del club seguía preparando la presentación para "La Noche de Negligencia".

Era jueves en la noche, la hora para presentarse ante un auditorio lleno de gente que traería la tal Sunshine Corazon pero no había nada más que seis personas. Quinn estaba sentada observando a todos buscando lo que iban a hacer ahora pero ella en realidad estaba tan pérdida en sus recuerdos del día anterior. En la actualidad estaba segura que debió apoyar a Rachel, ya que de un modo u otro ella también tenía sus dudad en cuanto el porqué de las acciones de Sunshine pero a su mente llegaron los recuerdos de St. James por lo cual dio marcha atrás y darle el beneficio de la duda a Sunshine. Al principio cuando Rachel noto que Quinn no estaba con ella se puso triste pero cuando vio que todo esto era por sus amigos, ella accedió.

La ex-cheerio estaba segura en ese momento que debió apoyar a Rachel. Pero aun viendo todo el alboroto que había seguido recordando cómo comenzó todo este desastre.

* * *

**Flashback (Quinn POV) **

Estaba en clases cuando recibí un mensaje de Rachel e inmediatamente súper que era urgente así que lo leí sin importar el que me sorprendieran con el celular en la mano.

_**De Rach: Quinny es urgente que vayas al auditorio, te veo allá, voy a buscar a los demás.**_

Al leer el mensaje, inmediatamente pedí permiso alegando que me sentía ma, en cuanto estaba afuera corrí lo más rápido al auditorio, en realidad no tuve que esperar mucho porque los demás llegaron detrás mío.

Todos entramos juntos y cuando iba a preguntarle a Rachel que estaba pasando a lo lejos en mi perímetro de visión alcance a ver a alguien en el escenario, en tanto que yo seguía tratando de saber que estaba pasando; la persona del escenario camino hacia nosotros y fue cuando pude distinguir que era Sunshine Corazon, yo estaba segura que algo estaba pasando porque escuche a Puck que decía que se lo debía, intuyo por lo de mandarla a la casa de crack.

Nos sentamos a ver que cantara, Rachel se hallaba con una cara ilegible, estaba a punto de enviarle un mensaje cuando termino de cantar, nos dijo que quería presentarse y que traería sus seguidores de twitter y ahí empezó todo, Rachel rompió en una tormenta.

Finn le dijo que nosotros le hablaríamos para ponernos de acuerdo y después de eso todos nos fuimos al salón de coro y le pidieron a Rachel que se sentara, mientas que nosotros la rodeamos.

_**R –No se puede presentar… no ven que solo trata de conseguir buenas caras para que así pueda espiarnos**_

_F –pero tu no eres nadie para hablar… te dijimos la misma historia sobre Jessie St. James el año pasado_

_**R –Y todos tenían razón**_

_**Q –**_la rubia trato de defender a la morena pero al oír del ex de la judía mejor no lo hizo_**– si Rach… aparte esto no es para nosotros es para ayudar a nuestros amigos**_

_P –Si, necesitamos que los seguidores de twitter de Sunshine vengan y paguen las entradas, o no habrá manera de conseguir ningún beneficio _

_**R –Bien**_

Yo en realidad estaba a punto de apoyar a Rachel cuando el tonto de Finn me recordó al idiota de St. James por lo que me arrepentí y estuve de acuerdo, vi que Rach cambio la cara pero en cuanto estuvo de acuerdo de que todos esto era por nuestros amigos y su estúpido club regreso a su linda sonrisa.

**Fin Flashback (Quinn POV) **

* * *

La noche de negligencia al final de la noche había sido un desastre, del que tuvieron que sobreponerse a no tener público, a los abucheadores, a la desaparición de Mercedes y a otras tantas cosas pero sin importar todo eso a ninguna de las dos le importaba porque al tenían la ilusión de sus cita.

Al final de la noche cuando se disponían a marcharse fuero intersectadas por tres personas que tenían caras serias pero a la vez con una sonrisa. En ese instante entre las cinco personas reino un silencio incómodo y cómodo: se quedaron así hasta que uno de los otros tres individuos no aguanto más y rompió el silencio.

_B -¿Cómo te va Rachel?_

_**R –Bien Blaine y tu ¿Qué tal?**_

_K –Alto, no ven que no estamos en una charla social común… ¿Queremos saber que está pasando?_

_**Q -¿Pasando de qué?**_

_M –Es lo que queremos saber, ¿Qué se traen?_

_**R –No sé de qué están hablando… en este momento me siento tan indignada por sus falsas acusaciones**_

_K –No Rachel… mira yo sé que hay algo… Mercedes me conto que habías estado actuando raro desde las regionales… y ahora me encuentro con la noticia de que ustedes se han vuelto inseparables_

_**R –Solo que nos dimos cuenta que no tiene caso pelear**_

_B –Que bien, me alegro por ustedes_

_**R –Hay gracias Blaine… y dime ¿Sin rencores por ganarle en las regionales?**_

_B –Claro que no, tenía que ser así_

_K -¡Basta! Quinn ¿Qué está pasando?_

_**R –Nada, ya les dijimos**_

_M –Quinn eres mi chica pero Rach es mucho más que eso, así que da marcha atrás con lo que sea que estés planeando. Ya tienes a Finn_

_**R –Me ofende que la acusen de eso**_

_K –No Diva. Todos sabemos lo manipuladora que puede llegar a ser Quinn_

_**R -¡Ya Kurt! Créanme que no hay nada de malo en nuestra amistad**_

_M –Pero Rach…_

**Q -¡BASTA!, ¡ALTO!, ¡Suficiente! Tienen razón, En primera termine con Finn y en segunda Rach y yo estamos tratando de construir una relación amorosa. No estoy jugando con ella, en verdad la quiero, yo sé que la quieren y la protegen así que denme una oportunidad**

_K –Al fin se dieron cuenta de la verdadera razón de la tensión que hay entre ustedes dos. Felicidades, Finn es mi hermano pero ustedes se ven mejor juntas_

**Q -¡¿Cómo?!**

_M –Quinn siempre sospechamos de la tensión que existía entre ustedes dos era ilógica_

_**R -¿Por qué no lo habían dicho?**_

_K -¿Nos habrían creído?_

**Q –La verdad… No**

_B –Ok… Ya estoy perdido_

_K –Luego te explico. ¿Quién más los sabe?_

**Q –Los papas de Rach, ustedes. Es que no queremos todavía decir nada no porque me avergüence, sino porque no sabemos cómo vayan actuar nuestro ex y más Finn. También porque queremos tener nuestra primera cita antes de que todo explote**

En ese instante que acabo de hablar Quinn, se disculparon y se llevaron a Rachel para poder platicar más discretamente; dejando a los otros dos solos; ante la tensión Blaine decidió romper de nuevo el silencio que había entre los dos.

_B –Quinn yo sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero ¿Ya sabes a dónde vas a llevar a Rachel en su primera cita?_

_**Q –La verdad es que no**_

_B -¿Cuándo es?_

_**Q –Mañana**_

_B –Me dejarías ayudarte, yo puede que tenga una idea_

_**Q –En serio… Wow… Claro**_

Mientras los dos checaban la idea de Blaine analizando que podían o que no se podía hacer, las tres divas se localizaban al otro extremo, lo más alejados posibles para que cierta rubia no lograra escuchar su charla íntima y cuestiones que le estaban haciendo a la morena.

_K –Diva hay muchas explicaciones que tienes que dar_

_**R –Ya lo se**_

_M –Por eso me habías estado evitando_

_**R –Si**_

_K –Como sea, mañana las vengo a buscar y nos vamos para prepárate para tu cita_

_**R –Está bien**_

Hablando de nada en particular fueron interrumpidos por los otros dos; Quinn se dirigió directamente a abrazar por la cintura a su estrella favorita; sintiendo los brazos de la rubia, se despidió de sus amigos Salieron del auditorio y cuando iban caminando por los pasillos hicieron una leve desviación hacia uno de los salones vacíos; Quinn quería disculparse con Rachel por no haberla defendido.

_**R -¿Qué hacemos aquí?**_

_**Q –necesito decirte algo**_

_**R ¿Qué es?**_

_**Q –que lo siento debí ponerme de tu lado cuando lo de Sunshine pero Finn menciono a St. James y no pude evitar sentirme celosa **_

_**R –y no tienes porque**_

_**Q –lo sé pero no pude evitarlo… por eso me disculpo… porque debí defenderte y apoyarte**_

_**R –no yo presentía algo pero como era para nuestros amigos**_

_**Q –pero aun así perdóname**_

_**R –yo te perdonare todo Quinn**_

_**Q –gracias**_

_**R –ahora si vámonos**_

Salieron de la escuela y se dirigieron al auto de la rubia; justo en el instante que Quinn iba a abrir la puerta a Rachel, la pequeña estrella se lo impidió e inmediatamente se dirigió a besarla.

El beso era salvaje, Quinn se fue dejando llevar por lo suaves labios y más cuando sintió la lengua lamiéndola pidiendo permiso para entrar a su boca, era tanto su excitación que dejo que la morena se hiciera cargo de la situación; dejo que la lengua de la diva vagara, acariciándole el paladar enviando otra ola de excitación atreves de sus cuerpo, provocando que su pierna se posicionara cerca de centro caliente de la diva.

Rachel aprovecho ese movimiento para seguir besando a la rubia por la barbilla, bajando hasta el cuello buscando ese punto que la volviera loca, siguió su camino de besos hasta le oreja y empezó a chupar provocando pequeños gemidos cosa que la emocionaban más para seguir.

En cuanto dejo de chupar el lóbulo de la oreja, regreso al cuello buscando el lugar donde pudiera provocarla más, buscando el punto de pulso, en seguida de que lo encontró empezó a lamer, chupar, succionar y morder ocasionando que de la boca de Quinn salieran quejidos casi silenciosos, la rubia ex-animadora empezó a mover su pierna provocando que su rodilla tocara el centro caliente de la morena, son ese nuevo movimiento las dos ya estaban tan mojadas que ya habían desechado la idea de detenerse. Estando ya en sincronía de movimientos fueron abruptamente interrumpidas por nada más y nada menos que por Santana, la cual empezó con sus comentarios sarcásticos.

_S –Quinn, ¿Qué estabas haciendo?_

_**Q –Yo… Este… Yo…**_

_S –Ya se no me digas te tropezaste y sin querer tu rodilla choco con el centro sensible de Berry y cuanto te ibas a quitar provocaste fricción que ocasiono los gemidos de las dos. Aunque no entiendo ¿Cómo es que tienes un gran chupetón en el cuello?_

_**R –Mira Santana…**_

_S –Sabes que ahórratelo Berry. Quinn te observo_

Y con ese último comentario se fue dejando a las dos en estado de shock y calientes por la situación en la que se encontraban antes de que fueran interrumpidas. La ex-cheerio fue la primera en reaccionar, y rápidamente le hizo señas a Rachel para que se subiera al auto y así poderla llevar a su casa.

Estando en el auto en camino a casa de la cantante, las dos iban pensando que había sido una de las noches más interesantes y sorprendentes de sus vidas. Y que el Santana lo supiera traería más sorpresas a su naciente y sólida relación, cosa que no les preocupaba porque estaba seguras de querer eso y preparadas para las sorpresas que le el destino pudiera tener para ellas, ya sea juntas o separadas.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Glee no me pertenece, ni su trama, ni sus personajes.

* * *

**AN2:**

-Espero y que haya sido de su agrado y disculpen los errores ortográficos

-leo detenidamente cada comentario y trato de tomar cada sugerencia que me dan… así que sigan comentado

- una de las cosas que me inspiran es que comenta y la otra bueno la otra no importa pero me hacen extremadamente feliz cuando comentan…

-Búsquenme en twitter como: ** AlmaLCh01 (Alma León Chablé)**

**(**Para cualquier duda, reclamo, reproche, petición o sugerencia me lo dicen por ahí o me lo dejan en comentario**)**


	4. La Cita

**La cita**

* * *

**AN:**

-Disculpen los errores ortográficos

-espero y le guste y por favor comenten

* * *

Quinn estaba feliz de que al fin fuera viernes ya que cumpliría uno de sus más grandes sueños, por tal razón solo tuvo unas pocas horas de sueño por la razón de que estuvo ultimando los detalles que hacían falta para la cita.

En cuanto Rachel se había levantado a la hora de siempre, ella en cambio se encontraba preocupada por el hecho de que Santana las hubiera encontrada en una situación tan comprometedora y le aterraba porque sabía muy bien lo vengativa que puede ser la latina con la gente pero mucho más con la rubia.

Seguía pensando en todos los posibles escenarios en cuanto a lo que Santa podría hacer con la nueva información de ellas; estaba tan perdida en sus dramatismos con fue abruptamente interrumpida por el todo de su celular e inmediatamente correo a ver quién podría mandarle un mensaje tan temprano; fue sacada de su enojo en cuanto se percató que era su rubia.

* * *

_**De Quinny: Hola preciosa ojala que hayas soñado con angelitos; es decir, conmigo. Espero y estés preparada para lo que tengo planeado para ti porque quiero que sepas que todo eso es porque tú te lo mereces. Te quiero Rach.**_

* * *

Luego de que termino de leer el mensaje en su cara apareció la sonrisa más auténtica que nunca antes había usado. Estaba tan feliz y emocionada esperando ver todo lo que tuviera preparado la rubia para ella.

Termino de arreglarse y seguidamente bajo a desayunar y en cuanto entro a la cocina su sonrisa no pasó desapercibida por sus padres por lo que Hiram decidió preguntar la causa de que estuviera tan feliz.

_H –Hija buenos días. Dime cariño a que se debe la sonrisa que cargas_

_**R –Es a causa de Quinn**_

_H –Y eso ¿Por qué?_

_**R –Porque ha estado mostrándome un lado más tierno, dulce y romántico, uno del cual no suela mostrar a los demás**_

_H –Me alegro por ti hija_

_L -¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?_

_**R –Voy a salir con Quinn en nuestra primera cita**_

Rachel continuo platicando con sus padres sobre su semana, sus amigos, el club cuando fueron interrumpidos por el sonido del timbre de la puerta; Leroy fue el que salió a abrir; desde que se había enterado de que Quinn andaba pretendido a su hija salto en protección ya que él no podía confiar en la ex –cheerio.

_L –Buenos días Quinn_

_**Q –Buenos días Sr. Berry… vine a buscar a Rachel**_

_L –Antes quiero hablar contigo, pasemos a mi despacho_

_**Q –Ok Señor**_

En el lapso de la puerta al despacho, Quinn sintió pánico, ya que por alguna razón el papi Leroy le daba más miedo que papa Hiram. Estando ya los dos en el despacho se podía sentir una incomodidad por parte de los dos pero aun así se sentaron y se quedaron mirando hasta que Leroy hablo.

_L –Mira Quinn yo quiero saber que pretendes con mi hija porque si no mal recuerdo tú eras la principal torturadora, así que explícame como es que pasaste de odiar a mi hija a quererla y dar la vida por ella_

_**Q –Yo entiendo que no comprenda y a lo mejor y no me crea pero como le dije a su marido yo me he arrepentido de lastimarla y no hay escusas para lo que hice… pero le aseguro que no estoy haciendo esto para lastimarla y en verdad la quiero**_

_L –Mira Quinn yo te mantendré vigilada y en cuanto vea una lágrima de mi niña a causa tuya tendremos serios problemas… ahora Quinn vea a ver a mi hija antes de que vengan a reclamarme de que te hice algo._

Después de terminar de hablar con Leroy se dirigió al desayunador a saludar a su morena, iba con la tristeza de que alguno de los padres de Rachel absolutamente no creyera nada de su comportamiento. Pero al instante que vio a su diva su tristeza fue dejada de un lado y se reemplazó con la alegría. Viendo la diva a su rubia corrió a abrazarla y rápidamente le entrego un ramo de flores. Al ver el ramo Hiram se acercó a ellas y tomo las flores para ir las a poner en agua y colocarlas en el cuarto de Rachel mientras que él se fue a la cocina las dos se quedaron platicando.

_**R –Gracias Quinny, están hermosas **_

_**Q –No es nada Rach, todo para ti**_

_**R –Claro que si es algo y más porque vienen de ti**_

_**Q –Espero y estés preparada para tu sorpresa**_

_**R –Como sé que no me vas a decir nada no te insisto. Antes de que no vayamos dime lo que vamos a hacer con Santana**_

_**Q –No te preocupes Rach ya veremos que hacer**_

_**R –Pero…**_

_**Q –Ya te dije que luego lo veremos, no te preocupes que nada no nadie empañe este día**_

_**R –Ok, vamos a despedirnos de mis padres y vámonos a la escuela antes de que se nos haga tarde**_

Terminando de despedirse salieron juntas y Quinn se dirigió a abrirle la puerta a Rachel y enseguida se subió. El transcurso de la casa de la diva morena a la escuela las dos iban tan felices y la ex –porrista estaba tan emocionada que no le importaba que Santana supiera de ellas.

Estando en el estacionamiento bajaron pero permanecieron sentadas en el cofre del caro de la rubia viendo como todos los estudiantes pasaban rumbo al edificio, las dos se encontraban en su mundo que no se dieron cuenta de una persona que estaba en frente de ellas.

_S –Berry, Fabray_

_**Q -¿Qué quieres Santana?**_

_S –Ver como amanecieron_

_**R –Y eso ¿Qué te importa?**_

_S –Mira Berry no se te olvide lo que se_

_**R –No sé a lo que te refieres**_

_S –Como sea… Quinn te sigo observando_

Ya que se marchó Santana los dos partieron rumbo a sus lockers para buscar sus cosas de la primera clase, Rachel fue a recoger sus libros, después de que Quinn le informo que no tenía la primera clase pero que tenía que ir a buscar unos libros a la biblioteca. Se quedó sola en el pasillo tan concentrada que no sintió la presencia de otra persona hasta que le puso la mano en el hombro.

_**R – ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?**_

_F –Rach… ¿Sera que podamos hablar?_

_**R –Yo creí que era lo que estábamos haciendo**_

_F –Es que he estado pensando desde que termine con Quinn que es momento de que tú y yo volvamos. Yo ya te perdone por lo de Puck así que hoy en la noche te voy a buscar y de ahí nos vamos al cine y luego a cenar._

_**R –Sabes que Finn no tengo tiempo para lidiar contigo en este momento, pero eso si te voy a decir y espero que entre en esa cabezota tuya no quiero regresar contigo**_

Antes de que pudiera decir más se marchó ahí dejándolo con cara de tonto al cual le acababan de poner un desafío. Para Rachel la primera la mitad de la jornada fue sin contratiempos, se dirigía a la cafetería cuando se topó con Mercedes que la llevo a la sala de coro en donde le entrego una carta de su amada.

* * *

_**Rachel:**_

_**Querida diva sé que has estado toda sorprendida porque de la nada te dije que te quiero, espero y nunca olvides que todo es verdad.**_

_**Todo lo que te dije en nuestra confrontación pasada es verdad te mereces alguien que te proteja y te quiera y eso te prometo tratar de serlo día a día.**_

_**Rach eres la persona más dulce y todo lo que tú eres me ha conquistado. Esta carta sigue siendo una muestra de la sorpresa que te tengo preparada para la noche.**_

_**Te quiere Quinn.**_

* * *

Termino de leer la carta de la rubia salió con Mercedes teniendo una sonrisa en la cara olvidando todas las malas personas que habían tratado de empañar la felicidad que derrochaba en este momento.

Llego el momento del club Glee y Rachel lo primero que vio fue a su amada rubia quiso correr y besarla ahí mismo pero no podía ya que no todos los del club sabían de su naciente relación, así que se abstuvo, se fue y la saludo sin dejar más a la imaginación.

Ese día en el club se enteraron de que la señorita Holly Holliday se había ido de nuevo y también llego el señor Ryerson para informales que él pagaría los gastos de los cerebritos. Al término de la reunión Rachel se fue con Mercedes y Quinn se fue a arreglar los últimos pendientes de su cita.

La tarde para las dos se fue muy lento. Rachel se encontraba con Kurt y Mercedes mientras que Quinn estaba con Blaine y los Warblers acabando de arreglar todo lo que habían planeado desde el día anterior. Quinn llego unos minutos antes para poder hablar con los señores Berry acerca de una cosita que quería pedirle a Rachel en algún futuro próximo.

_L –En que podemos ayudarte_

_**Q –Quería hablar del futuro de una relación con Rachel… yo sé que no soy una buena persona pero quiero asegurarles que voy a hacer todo lo posible para impulsarla, apoyarla, protegerla y sobre todo amarla**_

_H –Está bien Quinn te damos nuestra bendición_

Justo terminado de hablar Hiram, Quinn quedo quieta al ver a Rachel que iba bajando seguida de Kurt y Mercedes. En el instante que salió del trance y se acercó a la escalera para ayudar a la morena a terminar de bajar e inmediatamente le entrego un ramo de rosas de diferentes colores.

Luego de despedirse salieron rumbo a la camioneta; gracias a la ayuda de Blaine tenía a los Warblers a su disposición y en esta ocasión tenían a uno como chofer, del cual los llevaría al siguiente destino.

El transcurso fue muy rápido para gusto de ambas, en cuanto llegaron al destino designado fueron interrumpidas por la puerta que se abrió, al instante bajaron, sin antes taparle los ojos a Rachel para no ver la sorpresa que le había preparado.

Al llegar al destino se le fue destapado los ojos a la morena, al tener la vista del parque a orilla de la laguna viendo como estaba todo bien decorado. Todo está bien adornado una mesa con sillas, en el centro de la mesa velas, platos, copas, alrededor un camino de velas, estaba tan sorprendida por la sorpresa de Quinn que se quedó parada estática.

_**Q –Dime Rach te gusto**_

_**R –Quinny no me gusto… me encanto, no tenías que hacer todo esto**_

_**Q –Claro que sí, es lo que te mereces**_

Quinn guío a Rachel a la mesa para sentarse a cenar lo que había preparado, claro todo vegano para la comodidad de la diva. La cena fue sin contratiempos, siendo atendidas por otros Warblers.

Antes de partir Quinn se paró y dio unas señales y de la nada salieron todos los Warblers junto con Blaine que se acomodaron para empezar a cantar pero esperando la última señal para cantar junto con ella.

_**Q –Rach espero que la siguiente canción que te voy a cantar la escuches bien por es todo lo que siento, estuve buscando mucho y la encontré es en español pero sé que la entenderás, todo esto es por ti**_

Luego de que termino de hablar se fue y se ubicó junto a Blaine, ella sabía cuándo encontró la canción que demostraba todo lo que sentía y más porque estaba segura de que después de terminar de cantar le pediría lo obvio a Rachel pero como todos sus anteriores pretendientes se merecía una canción.

_**Verso cantado por Blaine:**_

_Dicen que no,_

_Que en la vida no se busca el amor_

_Dicen también _

_Que es mejor que llegue solo,_

_Cierto es_

_**Verso cantado por Quinn:**_

_Porque yo te busque_

_Antes y fracase_

_Confundido hasta me_

_Enamore _

_Solo me lastime_

_Del amor desconfié_

_Y dude_

_Y hasta un juego lo pensé_

_**Verso cantado por Todos:**_

_Pero al fin te encontré_

_O me encontraste tú_

_O quizá fue el amor que al final se apiado _

_Pero al fin te encontré_

_Que de ti no dude_

_Sé que me equivoque y fue en vano jurar amor_

_En el pasado_

_Porque solo a ti te he amado_

_**Verso cantado por Quinn**_

_Gracias por ser_

_Mi alegría, mi poesía, mi placer_

_No importa el ayer_

_Tú presente y tu futuro quiero ser _

_Porque yo te busque_

_Antes y fracase_

_Confundido hasta me_

_Enamore_

_Solo me lastime_

_Del amor desconfié_

_Y dude_

_Y hasta un juego lo pensé_

_**Verso cantado por Todos**_

_Pero al fin te encontré_

_O me encontraste tú_

_O quizá fue el amor que al final se apiado _

_Pero al fin te encontré_

_Que de ti no dude_

_Sé que me equivoque y fue en vano jurar amor_

_En el pasado y es que al fin te encontré_

_**Frase cantada por Quinn**_

_Al fin te encontré _

Después de terminar de cantar ya se encontraba de rodillas y con una caja en sus manos preparada para hablar con Rachel, lista para proponerle los que más ha querido desde el día en que la conoció.

_**Q –Rach, yo te he lastimado mucho y agradezco a Dios de que seas tan benevolente, yo me he arrepentido de todo lo que he hecho. Rach aquí a la luz de la luna y enfrente de todas estas personas quiero pedirte una oportunidad pero para algo más, yo quiero dejar a todos, quiero tomar una decisión que sea lo que yo quiera. Rach aceptarías ser mi novia, ser la persona que me complete y equilibré.**_

_**R – ¡SI! Quinn, sería lo que más me haría feliz**_

Al término de Rachel, Quinn abrazo a su diva y la beso, un cálido y amoroso beso, en el que se terminaban de decir que estaban seguras de esta nueva etapa, que sin importar quién o que se les interpusieran estarían juntas sin dudar una de la otra.

El final de cita las dos estaba más feliz que nunca, llegaron antes de la doce, no se puede dejar una mala impresión en los padres de la novia, estando enfrente de la puerta de la casa de Rach, se despidieron con un dulce beso. Quinn se fue a su casa después de que vio a su novia entrar a su casa. Las dos estaban conscientes que habrían más pruebas en su futuro, ya que su relación sacaría lo malo de muchos pero aun así estaban seguras de querer eso tampoco le querían prestar atención a eso en estos momentos solo querían conservar la alegría de su primera cita, la emoción de su nueva relación y el amor naciente por parte de las dos.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Glee no me pertenece, ni su trama, ni sus personajes.

* * *

**AN2:**

-Espero y que haya sido de su agrado y disculpen los errores ortográficos

-canción: al fin te encontré de Rio Roma… la canción me encanta por eso la puse también porque encajaba perfectamente

-leo detenidamente cada comentario y trato de tomar cada sugerencia que me dan… así que sigan comentado

- una de las cosas que me inspiran es que comenta y la otra bueno la otra no importa pero me hacen extremadamente feliz cuando comentan…

-Búsquenme en twitter como: ** AlmaLCh01 (Alma León Chablé)**

**(**Para cualquier duda, reclamo, reproche, petición o sugerencia me lo dicen por ahí o me lo dejan en comentario**)**


	5. Reacciones Inesperadas

**Reacciones Inesperadas**

* * *

**AN:**

-Disculpen los errores ortográficos

-espero y le guste y por favor comenten

* * *

El fin de semana paso corriendo para ellas, disfrutando de cada momento de la compañía de las dos aunque Leroy seguía reacio a confiar en la ex –porrista pero al ver la alegría de su hija ya estaba empezando a ceder.

Como ya se había vuelto costumbre, Quinn fue a buscar a Rachel a su casa y se fueron a la escuela, estando en el estacionamiento Rachel impidió que la rubia bajara porque necesitaba hablar con ella.

_**R –Quinny ahora que estamos juntas, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?, ¿Le vamos a decir a nuestros amigos?, ¿Dejaremos que toda la escuela lo sepa?, ¿Qué piensas?**_

_**Q –Yo pienso que eres la novia más hermosa, inteligente y sexy del planeta**_

_**R –No Quinn, ya en serio**_

_**Q –Está bien… le podemos decir a todos pero que guarden discreción mientras encontramos la forma de decirles a nuestros ex –novios; y ya que ellos lo sepan podemos dejar que toda la escuela lo sepa**_

_**R –Me parece razonable, eres un genio baby**_

Luego de eso se dieron un pequeño beso sin que nadie los viera y salieron del auto rumbo al edificio, pasaron primero a buscar los libros de la diva y de ahí se fueron por las cosas de Quinn, se dirigían a su clase cuando Rachel decidió hacer una parada arrastrando a la ex –porrista al salón del coro empujándola adentro e inmediatamente cerró la puerta y checo que nadie estuviera.

Quinn estaba ahí parada sin saber porque razón estaba en el salón cuando deberían estar en su clases, su línea de pensamientos fue interrumpida al sentir que la llevaban a sentarse a una de las sillas. Estando ya sentada seguía sin saber él porque estaban ahí pero deja de un lado todas dudas en el momento que sintió a la pequeña cantante se sentaba en sus piernas, los brazos alrededor del cuellos y los labios suaves besándole las mejillas.

Al momento en que sintió los carnosos labios de su novia en los suyos, supo que momentos como estos le sería difícil detenerse, y también le hacía preguntarse por qué perteneció al club de celibato. Quinn volvió a perderse en sus pensamientos hasta que la morena le mordió el labio inferior, dándole acceso a su boca.

El beso seguía muy apasionado con luchas de poder masajeándose las lenguas provocando gemidos por parte de ambas; a Rachel le encantaba como Quinn respondía a sus acciones, lo fácil que hacía que perdiera el control, le encantaba los sonidos que emitía la boca de la rubia.

La diva dejo los labios de Quinn, sin antes darle una pequeña mordida, siguió con los besos a lo largo de la mandíbula, continuando con su camino hasta el cuello buscando ese lugar que provocaba que la ex –cheerio perdiera el control de su cuerpo. Estando en el lugar de pulso de Quinn empezó a besarlo, luego chuparlo; ocasionando que más gemidos salieran de la boca de la rubia, así como más acceso a su cuello cuando hizo la cabeza para atrás.

A la par de los movimientos de Rachel en el cuello de la ex –capitana, Rachel empezó los movimientos provocando fricción ya que chocaba justo con el centro caliente de su novia, al sentir el calor que emanaba hizo que dejara el cuellos para hacer la cabeza hacia atrás y dejando que de su boca salieran gritos ahogados. En el momento de que se percató de eso empezó a besar y chupar la clavícula de la diva provocando que Rachel meciera más su cuerpo provocando una excitación aún más grande.

Quinn había sido segada por el calor del momento y la humedad que sentía en sus bragas que tomo la decisión de avanzar un poco más y dirigió su mano dentro de la blusa de la pequeña cantante, disfrutando el acariciar la suave piel del abdomen de Rachel, que era duro y suave a la vez prosiguió con su camino hasta el pecho de la morena, el cual encajaba perfectamente en su mano.

Ya en este momento no había retorno a sus acciones su coherencia había sido dejada de un lado y reemplazada por pura excitación. Se encontraba en un punto sin retorno, ya en armonía, en la construcción de un punto máximo pronta a llegar cuando la habitación del coro fue llenado de gritos de cuatros personas que llegaron y abrieron abruptamente la puerta. La recién pareja no se percató de nada de eso porque estaban tan sumergidas en su mundo por lo cual uno de los cuatro individuos tuvo que gritar para traer de vuelta a los otros dos, estando ya consientes de la presencia de los demás hicieron todo lo posible para volver a estar conscientes.

_**R –No es lo que parece**_

_L –Claro Rachel_

_**R –En serio no es lo que parece**_

_A –Entonces ¿Qué pasa aquí?_

_**Q –Si les dijéramos que nada malo, nos creerían**_

_T –Ehhh, No, ¿Qué está pasando?_

_**Q –Nada malo**_

_M –Quinn ¿Qué pasa entre ustedes?_

_**Q –Rachel es mi novia**_

_T –Al fin se dan cuenta de la verdadera tensión que hay entre ustedes dos_

_**R -¿Cómo?**_

_A –Si entre ustedes dos se notaba una tensión sexual en sus peleas_

_**R –No hay problema porque estemos saliendo**_

_L –Claro que no…_

_M –Las apoyamos, Quinn soy tu amigo… sabes que puedes contar con nosotros… somos una familia_

_T –Nos alegramos por ustedes… y a lo mejor y así deja de haber tanto drama en el coro_

_**R –Pero no pueden decirle a nadie hasta que les digamos a nuestros ex**_

_L –Ok, no hay problema con eso_

_A –Ahora será posible que salgan para que podamos borrar la imagen de ustedes dos_

Después de eso las dos salieron del salón a buscar los otros libros para su siguiente clase, Quinn fue a dejar a Rachel a su siguiente clase quedando triste porque se verían hasta la hora del almuerzo. La diva salió de su clase para toparse con Finn, al cual evito y continúo con su camino a su locker. En el momento en que se dio vuelta para irse a su siguiente clase se topó de frente con Finn, el cual llevaba una sonrisa boba.

_F –Rachel, ¿Quería saber si quieres salir conmigo hoy?_

_**R –No Finn**_

_F ¿Por qué No?_

_**R –Ya te dije que no quiero nada contigo**_

_F –Pero ¿Por qué?_

_**R –Quinn y yo somos amigas y decidimos dejar de seguirte**_

_F –Pero no hay problema si yo termine con ella_

_**R –Seguro Finn, sabes que nos vemos**_

Con eso último partió sin mirar al niño-hombre que tenía una cara feliz al creer que la pequeña diva le había dado una nueva oportunidad y lucharía por ella. Seguido de eso se fue en busca de Quinn para hablar con ella. Estaba a punto de darse por vencido cuando a lo lejos logro verla y corrió hacia donde estaba y la empujo a un aula vacía.

_**Q -¿Qué quieres Finn?**_

_F –Aléjate de Rachel, hemos regresado y tú eres un inconveniente_

_**Q –En serio, ¿Cuándo volvieron?**_

_F –Hace rato, así que no quiero regresar contigo_

_**Q –Mira Finn, no voy a pelear contigo, mejor me voy**_

Tanto Quinn como Rachel estuvieron evitando a Finn hasta que se reunieron en la hora del almuerzo. Habían decidido encontrarse en el salón de coro para evitar ver a Artie, Lauren, Mike y Tina. Estando Rachel sentada en Quinn decidió romper el silencio contándole lo sucedido con Finn.

Continuaron hablando de todo y nada a la vez hasta que llego el término del almuerzo, para el resto de la jornada no se vieron. Era la hora del club y Finn fue el primero en llegar seguido de Rachel. Al percatarse de eso corrió a besarla pero la morena fue más rápida y se quitó y se puso a un lado del piano.

_**R –Finn, en qué mundo paralelo te dije que regresábamos; si mal no recuerdo te dije que ya no me interesabas… por eso quiero que me expliques por que le dijiste a Quinn que regresamos**_

_F –Porque es la verdad Rach_

_**R –nada de verdad… estas borracho, te estas drogando… los golpes en la cabeza ya no te dejan razonar **_

_F -¿Por qué dices eso?_

_**R –porque tú y yo no hemos regresado, ya no te quiero… no quiero sabes nada de ti**_

_F –Pero Rach, somos el uno para el otro_

_**R –claro que no… aparte si terminaste conmigo vive con tu decisión ya me harte de perdonarte siempre… ahora si me permites tengo cosas que hacer**_

Con eso Finn se enojó pero el resto del club fue llegando, percatándose inmediatamente de que algo andaba mal porque el niño-bebe parecía que estaba a punto de estallar por lo cual todos se quedaron a la expectativa; y Quinn y Puck atrás de Rachel.

_F –Tu y yo no hemos terminado, entiéndelo, nunca voy a renunciar a ti_

_**R –Yo Finn no quiero nada contigo y menos porque me mentiste y me quieres controlar**_

_F –Está bien, perdón, que tal si primero empezamos como amigos… como al principio_

_**R – ¡NO! Ni como novios, ni como amigos… Ni como NADA**_

_F –Todo esto es por tu culpa_

_**Q –No me culpes de tus propios errores**_

_**R –Ella no tiene la culpa**_

_F –Claro que si_

_**R ¡BASTA FINN!**_

Justo en ese momento los dos se quedaron callados, mirándose y comunicándose con la mirada, ahora más que nunca estaban seguras de decirles a todos sobre su relación ninguna de las dos ya tenía miedo a lo que pudiera pasar de un modo u otro sabían que se tendrían para siempre. Quinn vacilo solo un momento porque después de eso sería el momento de enfrentar a su madre; con un movimiento de cabeza la ex –cheerio le dio autorización de decir la verdad.

_**R –Finn ya no te quiero. Estoy con Quinn, soy su novia**_

_F -¿Cómo? Es mentira_

_**R –Claro que no… todo esto es verdad**_

_P –Mi Baby Mama y Mi Princesa Judía estoy con ustedes_

_S –Quinn si es lo que te hace feliz, yo te apoyo_

_**Q –Si Sam**_

_F –Pero ¿Cómo? Deberían apoyarme… saben cómo van a quedar si todo se sabe… así que esto no está pasando, Rache vas a volver conmigo, ya dije_

_S –Hey Finnipeto más vale que te mantengas a raya porque o si no te la vas a ver conmigo_

_P –Si, estoy en esta con Santana_

_S –Así que déjalas en paz_

_F –Tu eres mía Rachel y lo vas a ver_

A la par de esas palabras, él se iba acercando a la pequeña cantante justo cuando estaba a punto de jalarla fue intersectado por Puck y Sam que lo llevaron a otro lado, ya que lo soltaron el Sr. Shue iba llegando y noto la tensión con sus alumnos. Hubo un breve momento de calma antes de que Finn empezara pateando sillas, gritando incoherencias y saliendo como todo una diva con una tormenta por la puerta, sin antes gritarle al profesor. Con eso el Sr. Shue decidió dar por terminada la reunión. Conforme iban saliendo del salón las iban felicitando, ofreciendo su apoyo. Sam y Puck se acercaron para hablar con ellas.

_S –Díganos ¿Cómo paso esto?_

_**Q –Justo después de las regionales**_

_P –Pero están seguras de esto_

_**R –Si Noah**_

_P –entonces cuentan conmigo… sé que he sido un terrible amigo para ti Rachel y para ti Quinn un terrible hombre pero si esto les hace feliz yo las apoyo de corazón_

_S –Van a dejar que toda la escuela lo sepa_

_**Q –Si no tenemos por qué ocultarlo**_

_P –Y tu mama_

_**Q –Hoy le voy a decir**_

_S –Entonces como Puck estoy con ustedes_

Terminaron de hablar y salieron dejando las solas; ellas querían que se supiera de una forma menos dramática pero nunca pensaron que Finn al sentirse solo iría tras las faldas de la diva de nuevo. Las dos estaban tan perdidas en su mundo, disfrutando de la soledad y relajándose un poco del drama anterior, Rachel decidió interrumpir el silencio.

_**R –Quinny estas segura de que quieres decirle a tu mama de lo nuestro**_

_**Q –Si Rach, ya no quiero mentir**_

_**R –Tienes miedo**_

_**Q –Si pero es lo que quiero**_

_**R –Sabes que pase lo que pasa estaré ahí para ti**_

_**Q –Por favor acompáñame cuando se lo diga a mi mama**_

_**R –Con mucho gusto**_

Volvieron a caer en un silencio cómodo sin querer salir de ahí porque saliendo de la comodidad en la que se encontraban se les vendría más drama. Estaba Rachel sentada encima de la rubia disfrutando del calor que irradiaban cada uno de los cuerpos, lo perfecto que encajaban hasta que fueron interrumpidas con un susto sobre humano por unas personas más.

_B –Q, Rachie se ven tan adorables juntas… verdad Santy_

_S –no_

_B –Santana López_

_S –bien si lo hacen_

_**R –Gracias Santana por defendernos… cosa que no entiendo porque creí que harías algo en contra mía principalmente**_

_S –bien solo me divertía si hubieran visto las caras cuando las agarra en mal momento eran monumentales y no podía perder la oportunidad de sacar un poco de diversión de esto_

_B –no tienen que preocuparse Santy quiere a Quinn como su hermana y a ti Rachie tiene un enamoramiento platónico de siempre_

_S –claro que no_

_B –claro que si… admítelo Santana_

_S –bien… la verdad es que si me importas Berry pero pobre de ti que alguien se entere de esto_

_**R –gracias Santana por ser sincera**_

_S –No es nada Berry_

_**Q –entonces no hay problema**_

_S –claro que no rubia… yo sé que solemos hacer cosas para herirnos a veces pero si Rachel es tu felicidad yo te apoyo de verdad_

_**Q –gracias San**_

_S –cualquier cosa con gigantón... me avisan_

_**Q –Ok**_

_S –Rachel una cosa más… quiero disculparme por todo lo que te he hecho…_

_**R –Gracias Santana y te perdono… bueno quisiera seguir aquí pero tenemos cosas que hacer**_

_**Q –Nos vemos Santana. Luego hablamos con más calma**_

Al final había habido reacciones que no esperaban pero habían reacciones de las que si esperaban que así reaccionaran. Estaban seguras que era el principio de Finn atormentando pero juntas lograrían salir adelante.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Glee no me pertenece, ni su trama, ni sus personajes.

* * *

**AN2:**

-Espero y que haya sido de su agrado y disculpen los errores ortográficos

-próximo cap: platicas con Judy; Santana y Quinn y Rachel y Puck

-leo detenidamente cada comentario y trato de tomar cada sugerencia que me dan… así que sigan comentado

- una de las cosas que me inspiran es que comenta y la otra bueno la otra no importa pero me hacen extremadamente feliz cuando comentan…

-Búsquenme en twitter como: ** AlmaLCh01 (Alma León Chablé)**

**(**Para cualquier duda, reclamo, reproche, petición o sugerencia me lo dicen por ahí o me lo dejan en comentario**)**


	6. Platicas Sinceras

**Platicas Sinceras**

* * *

**AN:**

-Disculpen los errores ortográficos

-espero y le guste y por favor comenten

* * *

Llevaban varios minutos que había llegado a la casa de la rubia; pero esta no hacia el mínimo movimiento de que fuera a bajarse; las dos estaban ahí, la morena veía el nerviosismo se su novia y más porque llevaban varios minutos ahí sin que ninguna dijera nada.

_**R -¿Quinn?**_

_**Q –si**_

_**R –sabes que no es necesario que lo hagas con que sepas que querías hacerlo me doy por bien servida, podemos mantenerlo en secreto **_

_**Q –no Rach… no te mereces eso… yo quiero hacerlo decirle a mi madre pero**_

_**R -¿Pero?**_

_**Q –tengo miedo de que me vuelva a correr**_

_**R –yo estaré ahí para ti… y si en el remoto caso llegara a pasar eso yo ahí totalmente y podrás ir a mi casa**_

_**Q – eso me ayuda a tranquilizarme el saber que te tengo aquí**_

_**R –claro que es así… Quinn**_

_**Q –si**_

_**R –quiero cocinar para ti el viernes… así como nuestra segunda cita**_

_**Q –eso me encantaría**_

_**R -perfecto**_

_**Q –bien… gracias por apoyarme en todo… vamos**_

Ambas bajaron del auto y se dirigieron a la casa; Judy se encontraba en la cocina preparando la comida, en cuanto escucho la puerta de la casa abrirse; dejo todo lo que estaba haciendo en la cocina y fue a saludar a su hija, se encontró con que Quinn iba acompañada de Rachel; al ver la cara serie de la menor de las rubias Judy se dirigió a sentarse a la sala y las jóvenes la siguieron.

_J -¿Qué paso?_

_**Q -¿Por qué lo dices mama?**_

_J –porque te conozco Quinny y veo tu cara… a que mal educada no te había saludado Rachel… ¿Cómo estás?_

_**R –muy bien Sra. Fabray**_

_J –yo te he dicho que me digas Judy_

_**R –si **_

_J-entonces ¿Qué pasa?_

_**Q – bueno lo que quiero hablar contigo es algo importante**_

_J –Estas embarazada de nuevo_

_**Q -¡Que! No**_

_J -¿Qué es?, ¿es por eso que Rachel está aquí?_

_**Q –Es parte de la cosa importante**_

_J –Ok ¿Qué pasa Quinn?_

_**Q –Mama no sé si me vayas a botar de nuevo pero lo que te voy a decir es lo que quiero**_

_J –hija yo sé que la vez pasada cometí un grave error al permitir que tu padre te echara de la casa pero yo sé lo que te voy a decir en si no tiene logia pero creí que era lo mejor si te quedabas quien sabe que hubiera hecho Russel y por eso no te defendí_

_**Q –en realidad no sé cómo decirte esto… yo como que tengo miedo de todo esto, de cómo reacciones**_

_J –dime Quinny que es porque me está poniendo muy nerviosa_

_**Q –en verdad lo siento pero no es algo que yo quise fue algo que siempre ha estado ahí**_

_J –puedes decirme cualquier cosa_

_**Q –está bien… yo… a mi… bueno resulta que… yo… es que… bien**_

_J –solo dilo_

_**Q –a mi… me gustan… las mujeres… eso quiere decir que soy lesbiana mama **_

_J –algo más_

_**Q –yo estoy saliendo con Rachel así como en una relación**_

_J –ok_

Judy se levantó del mueble, salió de la sala y amabas muchachas pudieron escuchar que subía las escaleras; Quinn con este acto de su madre no pudo soltarse a llorar y en ese momento el abrazo reconfortante de Rachel estaba ahí; la rubia se sentía mal porque su madre solamente había dicho "ok" y se había ido de la sala como si no quisiera estar en la presencia de su hija; al ver que pasaban los minutos sin que su madre bajara supuso que estaba en los últimos minutos en la mansión Fabray y eso la hizo entristecerse más. Judy regreso a donde estaban las muchachas y cuando vio a su hija supo que debió decirle algo antes de que se desapareciera; volvió a sentarse en el sillón, lo que nunca vieron fue lo que llevaba en la mano.

_J –Quinny_

_**Q –no mama ya se lo que me vas a decir**_

_J -¿así entonces ilústrame?_

_**Q –obviamente sientes odio hacia mí por estar con alguien de mí mismo sexo porque eso según la biblia está mal por lo tanto quieres que me vaya de la casa**_

_J –yo…_

_**Q –no mama si te fuiste así como si nada es por algo**_

_J –cariño lo siento por haberme ido así y dejar que esa cabecita tuya se imaginara lo peor_

_**Q –entonces que quieres que piense**_

_J –que estoy bien_

_**Q -¿Cómo?**_

_J –sí que no hay problema que estés con Rachel… ¿Rachel cariño te quedas a cenar?_

_**R –lo siento Judy pero no podría tengo que verme con Noah más al rato**_

_J – ¿Noah es?_

_**R –Puck**_

_J –a ok_

_**Q –alto… alto… como que "está bien" es lo único que vas a decir**_

_J –claro que no_

_**Q –entonces explícate**_

_J –como ya te dije Quinny lamento haberte corrido de la casa cuando más me necesitabas pero estaba influenciada por las ideas locas de tu padre y me he arrepentido de eso pero como ya te dije lo hacía para protegerte… en cuanto a que__te gusten las mujeres yo siempre me lo imagine _

_**Q -¿Pero cómo?**_

_J –una madre siempre se da cuenta de lo que ocurre con sus hijos no por nada los llevamos 9 meses en el vientre… entonces cuando empezaste a crecer vi que tus gustos eran completamente diferentes y bueno siempre hacías reverencia por la figura femenina claro tu padre al ser el idiota religioso que es nunca se dio cuenta… por lo tanto sabía que había algo diferente en ti y siempre supe que era_

_**Q -¿Por qué nunca dijiste nada?**_

_J –porque no quería que tu padre te mandara a uno de esos centro de cambio… por eso nunca lo dije esperaba que cuando salieras de nuestro hogar fueras realmente libre pero cuando me divorcie de tu padre supe que era momento de luchar por ti pero que primero necesitabas confiar en mi_

_**Q –no entiendo**_

_J –yo te amo como eres… en algún momento me deje lavar el cerebro por las estupideces religiosas de tu padre pero el ya no está en nuestras vida y si tu hermana quiere seguir siendo el títere de tu padre no podemos hacer nada… pero tú y yo podemos cambiar… el punto es que el amor no es un pecado si las personas lo quieren ver así pues allá ellas_

_**Q –ma… yo no sé qué decir**_

_J –no digas nada solo prométeme que serás feliz a lado de esta linda muchacha y tu Rachel prométeme que serán felices_

_**R –lo haremos**_

_J –Quinny te amo con todo mi corazón y para nada me siento avergonzada, por eso quiero que veas esto –_la Fabray mayor se levantó y se puso una playera que en el frente con colores del arco iris decía MADRE ORGULLOSA y en la parte de atrás SUEGRA ORGULLOSA_ -¿Qué decís?_

_**Q –sabes de que son esos colores**_

_J –si los colores del arco iris forman parte de la bandera del LGBT_

_**Q –yo creí que me ibas a correr de la casa**_

_J –no… te amo, eres mi hija y eso no lo va a cambiar nada_

_**R –Judy eso es hermoso**_

_J –Rachel te doy la bienvenida a la familia_

_**R –gracias… bueno tengo que irme porque Noah no deja de mandarme mensajes… Judy fue un placer**_

_J –lo mismo digo_

Quinn le dijo a su madre que solo iría a dejar a Rachel a su casa y regresaría para contarle todo sobre su relación con la diva; en el trayecto la judía aprovecho para decirle a la ojiverde que llamara a Santana para que platicaran. Al llegar a su casa; Berry fue directo al patio de la casa donde en uno de los arboles había una casita del árbol por lo que se subió para encontrarse con el judío insistente.

_**R -¿Qué paso Noah?**_

_P – ¿una cerveza?_

_**R –no**_

_P –vamos_

_**R –bien una**_

_P –genial_

_**R –ahora me puedes decir ¿Qué paso?**_

_P –yo… quería disculparme por todo lo que hecho, absolutamente todo, no sé cómo me deje llevar por la popularidad y cada día se me sentido mal por hacerte todo eso_

_**R –te perdono pero ¿Por qué ahora?**_

_P –extraño nuestro tiempo juntos… en donde jugábamos como hermanos, hacíamos travesuras y éramos un peligro para todos, también tener cenas aquí o en mi casa… te extraño y bueno con todo esto de que estas saliendo con Quinn lo vi perfecto_

_**R –eres un idiota**_

_P –lo se_

_**R –pero siempre has sido mi mejor amigo**_

_P –perdón Rachel_

_**R –te perdono pero quiero que me prometas algo**_

_P –lo que sea_

_**R –vamos a dejar el pasado en donde debe estar, es decir en el pasado**_

_P –está bien_

_**R –perfecto… ya empezamos bien**_

_P –bueno ya que estamos bien… dime como llegaste a Quinn… _

_**R –eres un idiota… que tal si mejor vamos a hacer la cena para mis padres… les encantara verte de nuevo**_

_**P –segura**_

_R –muy segura… sabes que te quieren como a un hijo_

_**P –y yo como a mis padres**_

_R -`pues en la cena se los dices… ya sabes lo contento que los pone_

En cuanto había regresado Quinn a su casa le había mandado un mensaje a la latina de que quería hablar con ella; la comida con mama Fabray había sido muy bien la charla le había contado desde cuando había iniciado su enamoramiento por Rachel, la forma en que la había tratado cosa que le reprendió Judy a su hija, le digo como la morena había estado para ella durante el embarazo y sobre todo lo platico de cómo había llegado a estar juntas al fin; Judy estaba simplemente feliz por ver su hija feliz y sabía que sería difícil pero que haría lo imposible para ver a su hija en esa forma. Santana había hecho acto de aparición cuando estaban en el postre por lo que se sentó a comerlo con las dos rubias; estando solas decidieron platicar.

_S –hey rubia… entonces el hobbit_

_**Q –no le digas así**_

_S –solo juego… en verdad me alegro por ti_

_**Q –es cierto lo que digo Britt**_

_S -¿Qué cosa?_

_**Q –que tienes como una clase de enamoramiento por ella**_

_S –yo_

_**Q -¿dime? No me enojare**_

_S –ya ves que nosotros nos conocemos desde antes… es cierto en algún momento me llego a gustar pero eso fue antes de que me enamorara perdidamente de Britt… pero como ella digo solo es una platónico anda en lo que vaya actuar… me cae bien eso no se lo debes decir_

_**Q –no planeas hacer algo por Britt**_

_S –que puedo hacer_

_**Q –algo no seas idiota si la amas recupérala aunque tengas que jugar sucio con Artie pero ustedes se aman**_

_S -¿especifica qué tipo de suciedad?_

_**Q –llévala a cenar, cántale algo, llévala a pasera, cocínale, regálale algo que le encante, dale flores, cartas, todo eso que hará que se dé cuenta Britt que la amas y así pueda dejar a Artie**_

_S –pero yo no soy de la clase de persona romántica_

_**Q –si quieres recuperarla es momento**_

_S –tengo miedo_

_**Q –estaremos para ti… en cuanto vea Britt que te estas esforzando regresara contigo pero muéstrale que vale la pena**_

_S –gracias_

_**Q –entonces está bien que yo este con Rachel**_

_S –perfectamente pero solo una cosa que quiero que me prometas_

_**Q –dime**_

_S –tu eres mi amiga y te conozco si en algún remoto caso pasara algo saldrías con mal pero eres fuerte saldrías de todo esto pero Rachel actúa fuerte por fuera pero por dentro es una persona dulce que tú puedes quebrar si no te comportas como debes_

_**Q –te lo prometo que haré porque siempre estemos bien**_

_S –bueno ya que aclaramos ese punto estamos bien…_

_**Q -gracias San**_

_S –para eso somos las amigas_

Cuando ambas estaban listas para dormir lo hacían sabiendo que las cosas se iban poniendo en su lugar, y Rachel sabía que Leroy poco a poco iba cediendo; la morena fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando su teléfono sonó por lo que contesto al ver que era su novia.

_**Q – hola princesa**_

_**R –hola bebe**_

_**Q -¿Qué quería Puckerman?**_

_**R –hablar conmigo**_

_**Q -¿sobre qué? No habrá intentado algo**_

_**R –no… vino a disculparse… **_

_**Q –a ok… más le vale**_

_**R –y a ti**_

_**Q –le platique a mi madre de todo… y bueno también de que papa Leroy todavía no me acepta y me propuso algo**_

_**R –mi papi entrara en razón… y dime que propuso**_

_**Q –una cena Fabray-Berry para el sábado**_

_**R –eso estaría muy bien **_

_**Q –crees que acepten tus padres**_

_**R –si… les digo en la mañana y cuando me vengas a buscar ya te digo lo que me respondieron**_

_**Q –perfecto**_

_**R -¿y Santana?**_

_**Q –fue bien… estamos bien solo que bueno es nuestra forma de llevarnos, así que no te preocupes… también le dije que debe cambiar para Britt**_

_**R –que bueno que mi hermosa novia aconsejo a su amiga… **_

_**Q –crees que soy hermosa**_

_**R –eres hermosa pero no solo por fuera también por dentro**_

_**Q –oye con lo de Finn estas bien**_

_**R –si… sabía que así reaccionaria pero bueno cuando se encapricha con algo se vuelve como un niño pero no hay que hacerle caso solo hay que dejar que haga sus rabietas**_

_**Q –ya que todos lo saben… te puedo besar en medio de los pasillos**_

_**R –segura**_

_**Q –muy segura… ya lo saben nuestro padres ya amigos cercanos los demás no me importan….**_

_**R –te quiero cariño**_

_**Q –yo también te quiero princesa**_

_**R –debo irme a dormir**_

_**Q –te veo mañana… descansa y que tengas dulces sueño mi estrella**_

_**R –tu igual cariño… duerme bien**_

Al final cada plática había sido sincera; las personas importantes para la pareja ya lo sabían así que eso era lo importante aunado con la felicidad de ambas de estar muy bien con todos sus verdaderos amigos y sus padres y principalmente entre ellas.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Glee no me pertenece, ni su trama, ni sus personajes.

* * *

**AN2:**

-Espero y que haya sido de su agrado y disculpen los errores ortográficos

- sé que me tarde en actualizar y lo siento… pero tuve problemas con la computadora y también he estado un poco triste pero yo creo que ya todo está bien de nuevo

-próximo cap: ya lo veremos en el próximo

-en verdad me hacen feliz si comentan… por lo que espero más reviews… los quiero

- les recomiendo mi otra historia "ahora me toca a mí"

- una de las cosas que me inspiran es que comenta y la otra bueno la otra no importa pero me hacen extremadamente feliz cuando comentan…

-Búsquenme en twitter como: ** AlmaLCh01 (Alma León Chablé)**

**(**Para cualquier duda, reclamo, reproche, petición o sugerencia me lo dicen por ahí o me lo dejan en comentario**)**


	7. Segunda Cita

**Segunda Cita**

* * *

**AN:**

-Disculpen los errores ortográficos

-espero y le guste y por favor comenten

* * *

Viernes el día de la segunda cita había llegado; como ya se había hecho costumbre Quinn paso por casa de los Berry en busca de su muy amada novia. Los días siguientes al lunes fueron más fáciles de llevar; si bien ambas querían dejar que la gente supiera de su relación también tenían que manejar las cosas con calma todo debido a la poca inteligencia de Finn Hudson.

Si bien no había dicho abiertamente que estaban en una relación muchos en la escuela lo suponían tanto así que Jacob Ben Israel no perdía oportunidad de tratar de obtener la primicia de la relación; durante esos días Quinn y Santana se habían encargado de hacerles ver a los jugadores de William McKinley de que Rachel estaba fuera de los limites si bien ya no eran parte de las porristas la reputación de ambas seguía intacta y ente su reputación estaba de estar algo locas por lo tanto estos al ser cobardes y no querer enfrentar la furia de ninguna de las dos mujeres lo aceptaron pero la cosa había sido diferente del lado de las porristas ya que según una de las porristas más jóvenes no tenían por qué hacerle caso a la latina y a la rubia por lo que termino haciendo lo contrario y termino bañando a Rachel. Nadie sabe que paso con la pobre porque después de eso renuncio a las cheerios y trato de volverse alguien invisible pero al parecer los deportistas y las cheerios habían encontrado a su nuevo objetivo.

Con esos acontecimientos que nadie pudo atribuirles a Quinn y Santana el resto de la escuela sabía que si bien ya no pertenecían a las porristas su poderío en esa escuela seguía siendo el mismo.

En cuanto llegaron a la escuela pasaron primero por las cosas de la rubia ex-porrista para luego seguir con las de la morena; la diva ya no podía seguir acatando la regla que ella misma había puesto menos cuando su novia era cada día dulce y romántica con ella.

_**Q -¿entonces a qué hora debo ir?**_

_**R –como a las 7**_

_**Q –perfecto… ¿tus padre a qué hora llegaran?**_

_**R –mis padres tienen una cena a las afueras de Lima por lo que no llegaran a dormir por eso quiero que mi valiente novia se quede a cuidarme no me vaya a pasar algo**_

_**Q –claro que si me quedo… ya le digo a mi madre de que me quedare contigo, a ver si no me sale con algo**_

_**R –bueno si seguimos aquí no entraremos a clases**_

_**Q –vamos**_

_**R –pero antes**_

Rachel se acercó a Quinn; hizo que la rubia la abrazaron por la cintura y por lo tanto amabas se quedaron viéndose a los ojos en el momento en que estaban a una pequeña distancia perdieron el sentimiento se confort por lo que abrieron los ojos para ver porque ya no estaban juntas. La rubia la ver por qué había perdido a su novia de brazos se puso en modo protector.

_**Q –suéltala Hudson**_

_F –no… ¿Qué piensas hacer?_

_**Q –no tengo la menor idea de lo que hablas ahora**_

_F –esta es tu forma de vengarte de mi_

_**Q –tú estás loco y desvarías**_

_F –no voy a dejar que le rompas el corazón a mi Rachel_

_**Q –suéltala te dije… y ella no es tu Rachel**_

_F –es tu nueva forma de humillarla_

_**Q –mira será que por una vez te comportes como un hombre y no como el niño malcriado que eres**_

_F –y tú te dejes de comportar como la perra sin corazón_

_**R –**_la diva con esas palabras le piso el pie al muchacho para luego propinarle una cacheta y un golpe en los bajos_**– mira te prohíbo rotundamente que le digas así… yo no soy tuya, yo tenía derecho a rehacer mi vida porque habíamos terminado…**_

_F –pero Rachel_

_**R –nada de peros… tú me dejaste, tú fuiste como perro faldero detrás de Quinn cuando decías disque quererme y sobre todo tú no eres el centro del mundo… ahora déjame en paz no tengo paciencia para ti y tus infantilismos… vámonos Quinn**_

_**Q –adiós Hudson**_

De alguna forma Santana, Puckerman y Sam se había enterado de lo que había pasado con el supuesto cocapitán del club por lo que cuando la rubia no podía estar al lado de la judía algunos de los tres la acompañaba. El almuerzo fue excelente todos se habían vuelto más unidos; antes de que fuera la hora del ensaño todos se reunieron en el salón del coro.

_**R -¿Qué hacemos aquí?**_

_T –no deberíamos estar en clases_

_M -¿Qué pasa con ustedes?_

_S –si rubia ¿Qué te traes entre manos?_

_**Q –bueno yo sé que somos los doces que necesitamos para competir pero hay algo que tiene meses que nos falta no solo un miembro si no un integrante de la familia**_

_**R -¿a qué te refieres cariño?**_

_**Q –ahorita –**_la rubia salió dejando a todos sin palabras, pero cuando regreso volvió con alguien más_**– bueno como dije nos faltaba un integrante, si quería que nuestra felicidad fuera completa fui por lo que nos faltaba… así que hable con Kurt para que regresara y bueno está de vuelta aquí…**_

_M -¿pero cómo?_

_**Q –para mí no **_

_K –no tengo la menor idea de que hizo pero nada más sé que Karosfky fue a disculparse y hable con mi papa y bueno regrese a donde debo estar_

_**R –esos es genial Kurt…**_

_K –claro diva… pero debes agradecerle a esa linda rubia_

_**R –gracias**_

_**Q –de nada**_

Todos se abrasaron; cuando escucharon la campana sonar se dirigieron de nuevo a sus lugares; Rachel y Quinn un a lado de la otra con la mano de la morena en la rodilla de la rubia. Después de 5 minutos Shuster entro acompañado de Finn el cual trato de sentarse cerca de Rachel pero todos los lugares cerca de esta estaban ocupados por lo que le toco sentarse lejos de ella.

_WS –bueno muchachos primero Kurt que bueno que estés de regreso_

_K –la verdad a quien le debo agradecer de que este de regreso a Quinn_

_WS –y eso_

_K –ella me convenció de regresar_

_WS –bueno… ahora cada vez las nacionales están más cercas debemos saber que vamos a cantar y quienes van a cantar_

_F –Mr. Shue yo opino que como capitanes Rachel y yo debemos cantar un dueto, los mataríamos_

_S –si pero de aburrimiento_

_WS –Santana… esas es buena idea_

_**R –claro que no… y si él canta yo no canto**_

_WS –Rachel si son los capitanes deben cantar juntos_

_**R –eso nadie lo dice**_

_F –vamos a ser geniales_

_S –así como en las regionales del año pasado que ustedes cantaron su mentado dueto y no sirvió de nada porque perdimos_

_WS –no es para tanto Santana era la primera vez…_

_S –será el sereno… aunque me duela aceptarlo Rachel es nuestra mejor cantante ella obviamente debe cantar pero tenemos mejor voces masculinas y que aparte de cantar bailan_

_F –y quien opinas_

_S –yo digo que sea Puck o Sam_

_F –no yo digo lo que debemos ser Rachel y yo_

_WS –Santana ya lo veremos… los mejor es el dueto con Rachel y Finn_

_M –lo siento Mr. Shue lo siento pero Santana tiene razón si queremos ganar hay que hacer algo diferente y por mucho que me ofenda Rachel es nuestra mejor arma pero en tanto Finn no lo es_

_WS –yo creo que mejor dejamos eso para luego… ya más tranquilos lo podemos platicar bien… eso sería todo por hoy… vamos Finn_

Todos agarraron su rumbo para irse a su casa; Kurt ofreció llevar a Rachel hasta su casa mientras que Quinn se podía ir a su casa para esperar para la cita. Kurt ayudo a Rachel con la cena para la rubia mientras platicaban y se ponían al día.

_**R – ¿y que dijo Blaine que te cambiabas?**_

_K –que estaba bien… pero aunque no me lo dijera yo sé que no le gustó mucho porque ahora ya no vamos a pasar todo el tiempo juntos_

_**R –se acostumbrara**_

_K –eso espero… y dime ¿Cómo vas con la rubia sexy?_

_**R –perfectamente… es la persona más dulce y romántica que pueda existir, están**_

_K –estas cayendo pero bien duro por ella_

_**R –como no hacerlo si con tan solo que te mire te derrite el corazón y eso es lo que más me encanta de ella sus ojos, su mirada…**_

_K –me alegro que al fin tengas a alguien que en verdad te valore… Finn es mi hermanastro pero es un completo idiota siempre y más contigo_

_**R –gracias por apoyarnos**_

_K –y lo hare siempre que la rubia te trate bien_

Siguieron platicando y cocinando; cuando Quinn le comento a Judy que se quedaría con Rachel a dormir no se pudo salvar de una plática de madre a hija que las unió más aunque de la vergüenza la rubia menor no se salvó.

Cuando llego a la puerta de los Berry toco el timbre y Rachel abrió la puerta e inmediatamente saludar a su rubia como debía con un beso que tardo más de lo necesario. Avanzaron hasta la mesa en donde ya todo estaba servido y ambas se sentaron.

_**R -¿Y eso?**_

_**Q –una tarta que hizo mi madre… no te preocupes le había comentado que no comes nada que provenga de animal así que todo es amigable **_

_**R –gracias**_

_**Q –pero no debiste cocinar carne para**_

_**R –en realidad yo no lo hice… lo hizo Kurt**_

_**Q –pero todas formas gracias**_

_**R –gracias por lo de Kurt**_

_**Q –sabía que necesitabas a tu mejor amigo contigo… así que digamos que puse algunas cosas en la mesa con Karosfky… **_

_**R –pero no va haber problema**_

_**Q –no te preocupes… muy grandote pero me tiene miedo**_

_**R –hay Quinn…**_

_**Q –sabes que por ti haría hasta lo imposible**_

_**R –eso veo… yo no creía que pudieras ser tan perfecta pero lo eres y eso me encanta **_

_**Q – no soy perfecta**_

_**R –casi y no acepto un no por respuesta**_

_**Q –bien pero tu si eres perfecta… y como dijiste no acepto un no por respuesta**_

_**R –cenamos**_

_**Q –me parece muy bien**_

Entre bocado y bocado platicaban para conocerse un poquito más porque nunca está de sobra saber hasta el más pequeño e insignificante detalle de tu pareja. Siguieron platicando sobre todo y nada a la vez, en cuanto terminaron de cenar se subieron a la habitación de Rachel a ver una película; terminaron poniendo una comedia romántica "27 bodas" empezaron a verla pero en algún momento de la película empezaron a besarse.

Quinn termino encima de la diva en medio de las piernas no podían evitar que sus cuerpos siempre que estaban juntas fueran los que actuaban en lugar de sus cerebros. Solo se dejaban llevar por las sensaciones; las cosas como siempre se empezaban a irse de las manos; la rubia sabía que si no se detenía todos se les iría de las manos y no permitiría por eso con un esfuerzo sobre humano se alejó de Rachel y apoyo su frente en la de esta.

_**R -¿Qué paso?**_

_**Q –necesitamos reducir la velocidad**_

_**R -¿Por qué, acaso no te gusta?**_

_**Q –créeme que me encanta pero no estamos todavía listas y tú te mereces algo mejor y yo quiero que se a perfecto**_

_**R –me encanta este lado tuyo**_

_**Q –es solo por ti**_

_**R –entonces me encanta saber que por mi eres la personas más dulce y romántica de la tierra… pero tienes razón todavía no es tiempo**_

_**Q –ahorita yo solo quiero estar aquí acostada y abrazarte… saber que al fin tu y yo estamos juntas**_

_**R –Quinn te quiero de verdad**_

_**Q –yo también te quiero**_

_**R –y cada vez te quiero más**_

_**Q –lo mismo me pasa**_

_**R –una cosa**_

_**Q –lo que me pidas**_

_**R –no me rompas el corazón**_

_**Q –claro que no lo haría porque romper tu corazón significaría romper mi corazón y eso no lo hare… tu eres lo más valioso que tengo y ahora que se lo que se siente estar contigo no quiero perderte**_

_**R –eres un sueño hecho realidad no sabes cuantas veces desee que esto pasara pero venos aquí al fin juntas… como debe ser… te quiero **_

_**Q –yo también te quiero… y me gusto lo de hoy como me defendiste**_

_**R –siempre por ti **_

Se dieron un beso demostrándose todos los sentimientos, y luego se pusieron Rachel como cuchara chica y Quinn como la grande en ese momento no había necesidad de palabras porque con el solo saber que al fin estaban juntas era más que suficiente; en algún momento había quedado dormidas; si bien había sido una sencilla cita era igual de especial que la primera porque cada vez se conocían mucho más.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Glee no me pertenece, ni su trama, ni sus personajes.

* * *

**AN2:**

-Espero y que haya sido de su agrado y disculpen los errores ortográficos

-próximo cap: la cena Berry-Fabray o Fabray Berry?

-en verdad me hacen feliz si comentan… por lo que espero más reviews… los quiero

- les vuelvo a recomendar mi otra historia "ahora me toca a mí"

- una de las cosas que me inspiran es que comenta y la otra bueno la otra no importa pero me hacen extremadamente feliz cuando comentan…

-Búsquenme en twitter como: ** AlmaLCh01 (Alma León Chablé)**

**(**Para cualquier duda, reclamo, reproche, petición o sugerencia me lo dicen por ahí o me lo dejan en comentario**)**


	8. Berry-Fabray

**Berry-Fabray**

* * *

**AN:**

-Disculpen los errores ortográficos

-espero y le guste y por favor comenten

* * *

Era sábado ese día tendría la cena entre los Berry y las Fabray; Rachel estaba acostada en su cuarto sin nada que hacer; Quinn le había dicho que estaría ocupada con su mama ayudando en la cena para poder al fin causar una buen impresión en Leroy e Hiram y así borrar todo rastro de preocupación.

Estaba sin que hacer después de que se había ido la rubia; se quedó acostada en la cama y llevaba alrededor de dos horas sin moverse de esa posición tanto era su flojera que ni quería pararse para poner una película o algo por el estilo. Seguía acostada pensando, ella esperaba que con esta cena Leroy al fin dejara las reservas hacia la rubia.

En algún momento escucho que el timbre de la casa sonaba pero era tanto su aburrimiento y flojera que no se levantó; cuando el sonido del timbre había parado su celular era el que empezaba a sonar por suerte lo tenía a la mano por lo que sin ver quien era contesto.

_**R -¿Si?**_

_P –porque no abres_

_**R – ¿Puckerman que quieres?**_

_P –pasar el día contigo… antes que digas algo si ya sé que tienes la cena pero ahorita no estás haciendo nada… baja abrirme_

_**R –que flojera… de todas formas ya sabes dónde está la llave de repuesto**_

_P –bien…_

Puck busco la llave la cual estaba entre una maceta cerca de la puerta, abrió y luego la volvió a dejar en su lugar; e inmediatamente siguió su camino hasta el cuarto de la diva la cual seguía tirada en la cama; solo levanto la cabeza y se regresó a su posición.

_P –te dejo apaleada la rubia_

_**R –dejas tus tonteras**_

_P –entonces ¿Qué te pasa?_

_**R –tengo flojera de moverme… a todo esto, ¿qué haces aquí?**_

_P –ya te dije a pasar el día contigo… para que hagamos algo_

_**R – ¿Qué tienes en mente?**_

_P –un chapuzón en la alberca_

_**R –bien… ¿traes traje de baño?**_

_P –claro_

_**R –suponías que diría que si**_

_P –esperaba_

_**R –ahora dame espacio para que me cambie**_

_P –ok… te espero abajo_

Rachel se puso el traje de baño y fue al jardín donde ya estaba Puckerman esperándola para meterse. El judío estaba decidido a componer todo su mal y buscar que con acciones la judía olvidara los malos ratos dados por él.

_**R – vamos a meternos y me dices ¿De qué quieres hablar?**_

_P –_los dos judíos se metieron al agua y se sentaron en las escaleras para que pudieran platicar mejor_– cuéntame cómo empezaron a andar_

_**R –bueno… ella y yo se supone que estábamos escribiendo una de las canciones para las Regionales… **_

_P –si_

_**R –yo la vi que se tomaba de la mano con Finn y decidí preguntarle que si habían regresado… ella me dijo que si… y resulta que empezamos como a discutir; ella me dijo que la historia era de ella con el casándose y que yo no pertenezco aquí y que no debía odiarla por mandarme al lugar correcto**_

_P –en eso ella tiene razón en parte… ustedes no pertenecen aquí… yo en cambio si_

_**R –no digas tonterías… si te lo propones puedes irte con nosotras a NY**_

_P –no se ya lo veremos… pero sigue contando_

_**R –bien… ella me dijo que debía dejar de vivir el sueño de escuela… al final de todo ese discurso me dijo que si seguía con ese sueño nunca haría las cosas bien**_

_P –pero ese es el nombre de la canción que escribiste_

_**R –lo se… yo quería escribirla para Finn pero al final mientras lo hacía solo pensaba en ella no en nadie más siempre ella es la que ocupa mis pensamientos…**_

_P -¿Qué más paso?_

_**R –yo seguía pensando en lo que me dijo pero más que nada en la forma en que me lo había dicho… así estuve varios días hasta que me decidí ir a confrontarla y en ese confrontamiento resulto que nos confesamos lo que sentimos de verdad**_

_P – ¿te hace feliz?_

_**R –como no tienes idea**_

_P –sabes que estoy apoyándote siempre…_

_**R –lo se… vamos a nadar**_

Ambos empezaron a jugar en la piscina, querían volverse a encontrar como los buenos amigos que eran en el pasado, si bien sabían que sería difícil pero valía la pena completamente. Pasaron algunas horas, ya se habían salido del agua y estaban en la sala de los Berry comiendo chucherías cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta por lo que Noah fue el que se paró a abrir.

_S – ¿tú que haces aquí?... sabes que mejor quítate –_la latina entro en busca de Berry, la cual en ese instante se estaba metiendo un pedazo y se detuvo para dirigir su mirada a la ex –porrista_- ¿Qué pasa aquí?_

_**R –si te especificas mejor**_

_S -¿Qué hace Puckerman aquí?... _

_P –yo…_

_S –no tu cállate le dije a Rachel_

_**R –vino a pasar el sábado conmigo… cual es el problema**_

_S –que es Puckerman_

_**R –si lo se**_

_S –no ha tratado nada contigo_

_P –primero me lo corto… tanto así no pero entendieron el punto_

_**R –Santana es mi amigo…**_

_S -¿segura?_

_**R –muy…**_

_S –bien_

_**R -¿Qué haces aquí?**_

_S –así bueno hoy es tu cena con las Fabray… así que es momento de sacar algunos trapos de tu guardarropa_

_**R –claro que no**_

_S -¡Oh claro que sí! _

_**R –solo por eso viniste**_

_S –es que Britt está ocupada_

_**R -¿Y cómo van tú y ella?**_

_S –lo que puedo decir es que termino con Artie… y ahorita me encuentro haciendo todo lo que Quinn me recomendó_

_**R –eso está bien**_

_S –deja de distraerme... momento de hacer unas llamadas_

Mientras los judíos siguieron con lo suyo; Santana hacia las llamadas; la latina se unió al juego de los dos morenos mientras esperaban la llegada de los demás a la humilde casa de los Berry. Ya para el momento en que Kurt y Mercedes llegaron era la hora de la comida por lo que decidieron todos que lo mejor sería primero comer y luego poner manos a la obra con el guardarropa de Rachel.

Durante el escurrimiento del closet de la pequeña diva, sacaron algunos prendas que creyeron que era mejor quemarlo a seguirlo usando por la cantante. Luego de que sacaron todo lo que creían que era mejor que ya no usara; cuando los Berry llegaron saludaron y se fueron a descansar para luego a listarse y salir. Como parte del cambio de guardarropa; ayudaron a vestirla para la cena que tendría con las rubias Fabray; Kurt, Santana, Puck y Kurt cuando vieron cumplido su cometido se fueron dejando a una Rachel transformada pero bien; resaltando su belleza ya poseída.

Al llegar la hora los Berry estaban puntuales tocando el timbre de la casa de las Fabray; la encargada de abrir fue Judy mientras que por detrás de ella estaba la Quinn; nerviosa de saber que pasaría en la cena con sus suegros.

_JF –buenas noches Srs. Berry_

_LB –por favor nada de eso dime Leroy_

_HB –y yo Hiram_

_JB –entonces me dicen Judy _

_HB –claro_

_JF –porque no entramos y nos tomamos una copa de vino mientras las muchachas se saludan como se debe_

_HB –eso suena muy bien… vamos Leroy_

_**Q –buenas noches Sra. Berry**_

_LB –buenas noches Quinn_

_**Q –**_los tres entraron para darle privacidad a la pareja; la rubia se quedó perpleja al ver a su novia diferente pero ciertamente hermosa_**– wow… te ves increíble**_

_**R –te gusta no fue mucho**_

_**Q –es lo indicado… pero cuando paso todo esto**_

_**R –hoy con Santana, Kurt, Mercedes y Puck… que me aconsejaron un cambio y bueno deshacerme de algunas ropas**_

_**Q –por favor dime que no hicieron nada con las faldas**_

_**R -¿Por qué?**_

_**Q –porque me encanta verte en falda y más esas diminutas que usas… me encanta ver tus largas y muy formadas piernas**_

_**R –tranquila las faldas están intactas… Santana y Puckerman no permitieron que eso pasara**_

_**Q –me alegro… y que traes detrás de ti**_

_**R –estas con para ti… son unas rosas nada del otro mundo…**_

_**Q –**_sin que dejara terminar a la morena, la rubia se le abalanzo a ver esos labios que llevaba todo el día extrañando_**– son preciosas y todo lo que me des vale la pena y son lo mejor del mundo… vamos adentro**_

_**R –antes…**_

_**Q -¿Qué fue?**_

_**R –todo va a salir bien… así que tranquila**_

_**Q -¿pero cómo?**_

_**R –soy tu novia y te conozco muy bien**_

Adentro Judy, Leroy e Hiram platicaban como viejos amigos, como si llevaran años conociéndose, al ver que las muchachas entraban los cinco se fueron a sentar a la mesa para empezar la cena; mientras los Berry se acomodaban, Judy y Quinn servían la cena y la rubia menor ponía las flores en agua y las colocaba en el centro de la mesa.

_JF –bueno espero que esta sea la primera cena de muchas otras_

_HB –lo mismo digo_

_**R –esto esta delicioso Judy**_

_JF –Quinn me recordó que no comes de animal, al igual que Leroy y prepare, bueno preparamos una cena para ustedes…_

_LB –gracias pero no era necesario_

_JF –claro que si… verdad Quinny_

_**Q –claro mama… no fue nada Sr. Berry**_

_JF –bueno quiero ser completamente sincera con ustedes_

_HB –dinos_

_JF –cuando me dijo que estaba con Rachel y bueno y todo lo que hizo y que Leroy no está muy seguro de esto decidí hacer la cena… yo sé que el comportamiento de mi hija fue inmaduro y fuera de lugar y bueno ya la reprendí sobre eso pero les puedo asegurar de corazón que mi hija quiere en serio su hija… y yo los entiendo, que cuiden a Rachel pero en este caso no hay de que cuidarla… espero no estar extralimitándome con lo que estoy diciendo pero quien mejor que su madre para hablar de ella… cada vez que habla de Rachel se le iluminan los ojos y en su cara aparece una sonrisa genuina que me alegra de saber que mi hija es feliz… di algo Quinny_

_**Q –si como ya les había dicho… me he arrepentido y lo sigo haciendo de lo que hice… yo sé que nada que diga debe servir como excusa… yo quiero a Rachel con todo mi corazón… y si es necesario que el resto de mis días le demuestre con detalles lo arrepentida que estoy de todo el daño que le provoque lo hare… viviré para hacerla feliz, para alegrar sus días malos y para impulsarla en los momentos en que sienta que no puede más… y sé que con palabras no se demuestra lo que uno siente porque esas son fáciles de que el viento se las lleve pero acciones, acciones que realmente queden guardado en la memoria de uno… con acciones es como pienso demostrarle a ustedes que lo que siento por Rachel es verdadero y no es ningún juego o artimaña para lastimarla… pero sobre todo con acciones es que pienso seguirle enseñando lo mucho que la quiero y lo mucho que me hace feliz de que este conmigo… no hay nada más que pueda decir…**_

_HB –Quinn, querida… yo he visto lo mucho que quieres a mi hija… y bueno yo también estaba un poco sorprendido pero eso quedo en el pasado… sé que quieres a mi hija y mi hija también te quiere… y por favor dime Hiram_

_**Q –gracias Hiram…**_

_LB –yo no negare que estaba preocupado de que fueras tu… pero esta aliviado de que ya no fuera ese muchachito Finn…yo amo a mi hija y me partía el corazón todas esas veces en las que regreso llorando… pero en estos días he visto como miras, como le hablas y como la tratas… he visto sinceridad en tus ojos… aparte de que nunca había visto a mi hija tan feliz como ahora… y bueno si ella confía ciegamente en ti y te dio una oportunidad es por algo… nosotros la educamos a tomar sus propias decisiones y perdonar a las personas y darles una segunda oportunidad… lo único que te pido es que hagas feliz a mi hija… _

_**Q –eso no lo dude Sr. Berry**_

_LB –otra cosa… dejemos el Sr. Berry de lado… me has demostrado que en verdad has cambiado… con esta cena me doy cuenta que es en serio lo que sientes por Rachel… así que Leroy, aparte señor me hace sentir viejo y todavía soy muy joven_

_HB –ni tanto cariño_

_**Q –gracias…**_

_**R –que bueno que ya dejaste de ser un cascarrabias… ella me hace feliz… y yo la quiero y sé que no me lastimara**_

_**Q –y no lo hare**_

_JF –bueno que tal si seguimos cenando y platicamos algo más ligero_

La comida fuerte pasó con Leroy, Hiram y Judy platicando en tanto Rachel y Quinn estaban en su mundo; dejando que sus padres se conocieran mejor; los tres habían congeniado muy bien y Judy se reprochaba por no haberles dado una oportunidad antes. Al llegar al postre creyeron que era momento de poner en aprietos a la joven pareja.

_JF –y Rachel mi hija se ha estado comportando… ya sabes no te ha presionado para que estés con ella_

_**Q –mama que preguntas son esas**_

_HB –espero que todavía no hayan hecho ningún negocio divertido porque todavía llevan poco _

_LF –y abuelo todavía no quiero ser_

_**R –te das cuenta papa que eso ultimo no pasara…**_

_HB –mejor nos aseguramos por cualquier cosa_

_**R –muy graciosos… **_

_JF –pero viéndolo de esa manera no hay peligro de que nos vuelvan abuelos tan jóvenes_

_LF –muy de acuerdo contigo Judy_

_HB –pero eso no quiere decir que lo deban hacer…_

_JF –no dicen nada… porque de seguro ya lo están haciendo… es necesario que tengamos una plática sobre sexualidad_

_**Q -¿Qué es broma?, verdad mama**_

_JF –no es completamente en serio… parte no responder porque de seguro ya dejaron que las hormonas se les alborotaran_

_HB –Judy tiene razón… saben que el que calla otorga_

_JF –espero que te hayas comportado como se debe _

_LB –has corrompido a mi hija_

_**R –suficiente… no hemos hablado porque no nos dejan… Judy no es necesario que tengamos esa platica… segundo no lo estamos haciendo… y Quinn ha sido muy respetuosa… al contrario era yo la que la estaba presionando… pero antes que digan algo platicamos y vimos que todavía no es momento… y Quinn cariño ya puedes respirar y no les hagas caso porque solo están fastidiando… parte no tienen por qué preocuparse somos dos jóvenes que sabemos tomar decisiones **_

_**Q –como dijo Rachel todavía no ha pasado nada… y yo la he respetado como se debe**_

_**R –y antes de que digan algo mas Quinn y yo vamos al jardín y se quedan platicando**_

Mientras iban saliendo no pudieron evitar escuchar la carcajada que los tres adultos habían soltado; Quinn y Rachel salieron al patio donde había una hamaca; la rubia se acostó y arriba de esta se acostó la diva.

_**R –ves te dije que no había que preocuparse… en realidad Leroy no es tan malo… **_

_**Q –lo sé pero es tu padre… y era importante que aceptara **_

_**R –créeme que te aceptaba mucho más que a Finn**_

_**Q –entonces no fue tan mal conmigo**_

_**R –claro que no… Finn por eso evitaba estar cuando mis padres estaban… ninguno lo quería… decían que era un estorbo a mi vida…pero contigo era diferente… **_

_**Q –sabes que estoy feliz… de al fin tenerte en mi vida**_

_**R –puedo decir lo mismo… estoy más que contenta de saber que estamos juntas… me levanto todas las mañanas y me pellizco para comprobar que es la vida real… que te tengo… **_

_**Q –Rachel no sabes lo que haces en mí**_

_**R –ni tú en mí**_

_**Q –te quiero**_

_**R –antes de creía como a las estrellas**_

_**Q –como**_

_**R –inalcanzable… creía que no podía llegar a ti por eso me fije en Finn **_

_**Q –yo creí que nunca llegarías a sentir nada por alguien como yo**_

_**R –como no… si eres la persona más dulce, cariñosa, amable, generosa, protectora, gentil, tanto en ti que a cualquiera enamora… eres de esas personas que son fáciles de amar pero difíciles de olvidar y me alegro de no haberlo hecho porque gracias a que no te olvidaba estamos aquí compartiendo una noche y pensando en nuestro futuro juntas… sabiendo que a pesar de lo que se nos traviese lo venceremos mientras estemos juntas**_

_**Q –no sé si es pronto para decirlo pero no me importa… te amo**_

_**R –yo también te amo**_

Después esa declaración regresaron a admirar a las estrellas; poco a poco las cosas entre ellas iban tomando rumbo pero a pesar de saber que su familia y amigos lo aceptaban lo único de lo que vivían alerta era de las constantes acciones de Finn.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Glee no me pertenece, ni su trama, ni sus personajes.

* * *

**AN2:**

-Espero y que haya sido de su agrado y disculpen los errores ortográficos

-próximo cap: **Lucy Q. vs. Frankenteen, ¿**Quien ganara nuestra amada rubia o Finnipeto**?**

-en verdad me hacen feliz si comentan… por lo que espero más reviews… los quiero

- les vuelvo a recomendar mi otra historia "ahora me toca a mí"

-si me hicieran el enorme de favor de comentar, eso mi inspira a escribir… espero que les esté gustando y en verdad sus comentarios me sacan una sonrisa de oreja a oreja…

-Búsquenme en twitter como: ** AlmaLCh01 (Alma León Chablé)**

**(**Para cualquier duda, reclamo, reproche, petición o sugerencia me lo dicen por ahí o me lo dejan en comentario**)**


	9. Lucy Q vs Frankenteen

**Lucy Q. vs. Frankenteen**

* * *

**AN:**

-Disculpen los errores ortográficos

-espero y le guste y por favor comenten

* * *

El fin de semana paso muy rapido al igual que el Lunes; el Martes había llegado volando a consideraciòn de Rachel; las muchachas estaban más felices que nunca porque al fin el padre de Rachel había aceptado a la rubia por lo que ahora si ya nada les impedía demostrar que estaban en una relación.

Rachel se encontraba en frente de su casillero esperando a Quinn de que saliera de clases, cuando unas grandes manos la voltearon quedando enfrente de aquella persona, él cual no lucia contento y venia con otras dos personas que en su pasado la habían atormentado mucho.

_**R – ¿Qué quieres ahora Finn?**_

_**F –No es lo que quiero, es lo que vamos a hacer… ya entendí finges esta relación con Quinn para llamar de nuevo mi atención misión cumplida… vamos a regresar y te vas a olvidar de esta tontería, y es mi última palabra**_

_**R –Por dios Finn no tengo paciencia para lidiar contigo**_

_**F –Bueno pero aun así ya quedamos, y otra como no quiero que Quinn se te acerque le ha pedido a Karosfky y a Azimio que cuiden que esa perra no se te acerque no voy a dejar que la gente sepa que mis dos ex –novias quisieron volverse lesbianas**_

_**R –Finn ahora si te volviste loco, sabes mejor me voy y en cuanto a Karosfky y a Azimio métetelos por donde quieras**_

Justo cuando Rachel se disponía a marcharse y dejar a los tres neandertales solos; Finn tomo del brazo a la morena y la beso a la fuerza de lo que no se percato que doblando la esquina venían dos personas que al ver la escena salieron corriendo como locos para ir a matar al niño dorado y evitar que Quinn viera esto porque realmente serian los últimos momentos de vida del idiota.

Al momento que Finn soltaba a Rachel fue recibido por un golpe y un empujón por cierta morena mas alta que la cantante y al estar en el suelo fue abordado por un hombre con un corte particular, Karosfky y Azimio al ver que Santana y Puck iban a matar a Finn a golpes decidieron correr antes de que la furia de los dos se dirigiera a ellos; para ese instante se había hecho todo un alboroto que cuando llego Quinn al pasillo donde se encontraba el locker de su novia no podía atravesar hasta que los estudiantes notaron que era la ex –cheerio por lo que le fueron dando paso.

Cuando llego al centro del alboroto lo que vio fue a Mike y a Sam agarrando a Puck; a Brittany y a Tina sosteniendo a una muy furiosa Santana; y a su novia en las piernas de Artie y Mercedes tratando de calmarla y en la misma escena a un Finn muy golpeado y asustado.

Para Quinn al ver todo estaba más que claro que el imbécil de Finn había hecho algo por lo que salió corriendo a donde estaba y sin que nadie la notara fue y le pego al niño-bobo, el estruendo de la cacheta provoco que todos se quedaran callados y todos sus amigos dirigieran su atención a ellos pero nadie podía hacer nada debido a que tanto Puck como Santana estaban muy furiosos. La que si se movió de donde estaba fue Rachel para evitar más escándalo que inmediatamente trato de apartar a Quinn de ahí pero había algo en la mirada de la rubia que era peor que Scary Quinn.

_**R –Déjalo Quinn no vale la pena**_

_**Q –Pero Rachel no me puedes decir que lo deje cuando sé que hizo algo**_

_**R –Si es cierto hizo algo pero yo no quiero que le hagan nada ni Noah, ni Santana y menos tu; no por él, si no por ustedes porque no quiero que tengan problemas**_

_**Q –No Rachel, no lo voy a olvidar**_

_**R –Lo vas a hacer, ahora todos cálmense. Noah y Santana voy a pedir que los suelten pero me tienen que prometer no hacer nada**_

_**S –Esta bien Ray**_

_**P –Ok Mi Princesa Judía**_

Con esas palabras soltaron a Puck y Santana; cuando todos se estaban yendo y la multitud dispersándose; el niño-adulto hizo uno de sus peores movimiento gritando por todo el pasillo, ocasionando que todos se volvieran a detener por el nuevo alboroto de los miembros del club Glee.

_F –Quinn olvídalo no voy a dejar que te salgas con las tuyas, yo sé que estas usando a Rachel y me va a gustar consolarla cuando le lastimes el corazón porque siempre has mentido y siempre mentiras_

_**Q –Cállate Finn, yo no estoy usando a Rachel, yo la amo**_

_F –Eso no es cierto y cuando vas a entender que Rachel me pertenece a mi y no a ti y que esa relación entre ustedes es una forma de traerme de vuelta_

_**R –Finn nunca creí que fueras a reaccionar tan estúpidamente no te das cuenta idiota que lo que no querías que pasara paso**_

_F -¡¿QUE?!_

_**R –Como siempre actúas antes de pensar**_

_F –Sigo sin entender_

_S –No me digas Finnipeto_

_F –No te metas Satanás_

_S –Que ágil Finn pero para que veas que me apiado de ti te voy a explicar; ya que eres un completo idiota no te has dado cuenta que acabas de hacer que toda la escuela se acaba de enterar que tus dos ex –novias prefirieron estar juntas en lugar de Finn "mailman" Hudson_

_F –Eso no es cierto_

_P –Claro genio acabas de gritarlo claro que se enteraron_

_**Q –Te lo voy a advertir Hudson déjanos en paz o vas a arrepentirte de seguir molestándonos**_

Con eso último decidieron dejar el alboroto atrás; Quinn creyó que ahora si en la cabezota hueca de Finn le entraría que Rachel no quiera nada mas con él. El chisme duro todo el día pero nadie se atrevía a decir nada a la ex –capitana de las porritas.

Todo el miércoles estuvieron todo el coro evitando a Finn hasta que la hora de ensayo que tuvieron en el auditorio; aun ahí seguían sin hablarle a gigantón; el Sr. Shue noto la tensión del sus alumnos pero no quiso intervenir y mejor trajo la atención de sus estudiantes diciéndoles la razón de porque estaban ahí, al parecer habían sido buenos cantantes en las regionales pero malos bailarines. Estaban bailando cuando Finn hizo un mal movimiento y le pego en la cara a Rachel haciendo que todos se pararan.

_F –Lo siento Rachel_

_S –Bravo Finn "Dos pies izquierdos" Hudson bonita forma de terminar tu rache de idiota pegándole a Rachel_

_**Q –Basta Santana**_

_**R –Quinn estoy sangrando**_

_**Q –Sr. Shue hay que llevarla al hospital**_

_F –Yo voy con usted_

_**Q –No de ninguna forma voy a dejarte cerca de mi novia**_

_F –Relájate Quinn me siento mal por golpearle no y quiero comprobar que este bien_

_WS –Quinn contrólate no ves que Finn se siente mal por lo que le hizo él va ir conmigo, cárgala Finn_

_**Q –Esta bien pero también vamos Santana y yo; y no me importa lo que diga**_

_WS –Pero Rachel se va conmigo yo soy el maestro_

Con esas últimas palabras se llevaron a Rachel al hospital. Ya estando en el consultorio Finn decidió quedarse pero Rachel estaba consiente de sus dobles intenciones por lo que no había estando contenta cundo el maestro dejo que él entrara al consultorio con ella

_**R –Finn tienes que irte, sabes que en cuanto Quinn legue te va a matar**_

_F –Te da miedo porque te controla con quien te juntas_

_**R –Eso nada tiene que ver **_

_F –Es que me siento mal, ella debe entender_

_**R –Finn vete no te quiero aquí**_

Y antes de que pudiera irse entro el Doctor entro diciéndole a Rachel que tenia la nariz rota y acosijándole una cirugía, la cual a primera instancia la morena rechazo pero cuando el Doctor le dijo los beneficios de operarse y la morena le dijo que le estaría avisando.

Estando afuera del consultorio se encontraron con Quinn y Santana que le preguntaron sobre que había dicho el doctor pero en ningún momento Finn se alejó de Rachel hasta que la diva les dijo que tenia rota la nariz y sintió amenazada su vida por las dos ex –porristas.

_**Q –Rach que te dijo el Doctor**_

_**R –Esta rota**_

_S –Hijo de perra_

_**R –Déjalo Santana lo que quiero es ir a descansar**_

En la reunión del siguiente día, la pequeña cantante aprovecho el momento para comunicarle a todos de sus próximos planes de operación acerca de su nariz, todos se quedaron sin palabras inclusive Quinn que no sabia que decir por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

_**R –Me voy a operar la nariz**_

_**Q –Porque razón y porque no me lo dijiste ayer, aparte no es necesario eres hermosa**_

_**R –No es por eso, solo quiero mejorar mi rango vocal… **_

_F –Déjala Quinn, yo te apoyo en esta Rachel, yo pienso que debes operarte la nariz y hacerla mas pequeña_

_S –Cállate Finnipeto no es como si fueras la octava maravilla_

_F –Pero no es tu problema Santana si ella quiere hacer eso debe hacerlo_

_WS –No puedo creer que piensen así, Rachel tienes una perfecta voz y no necesitas la operación_

Antes de que alguien mas dijera algo la campana sonó y todos se fueron dejando a una muy pensativa Quinn sentada, Santana al percatarse de eso decidió quedarse y esperar a que todos salieran y poder hablar con Quinn del porque no había hablado y tratado de detener a la morena de hacer tal locura, estando las dos solas se quedaron mirando hasta que una sarcástica morena rompió el silencio.

_S –Dime Q ¿Por qué decidiste dejar que gigantón dijera eso y no la defendiste?_

_**Q –Eso solo**_

_S –Es solo ¿Qué Quinn?_

_**Q –Nada Santana yo voy apoyarle en todo aunque realmente no necesite una operación**_

Con eso ultimo dejo a una muy intrigada Santana en el salón, cuando iba la rubia iba por los pasillos unas pequeñas manos la arrastraron a un salón solitario para poder hablar a solas sin ninguna interrupción.

_**R –Quinn ¿Qué piensas de la operación?**_

_**Q –No la necesitas eres perfecta a como estas **_

_**R –Quinny quiero pedirte algo como mi novia y espero que me ayudes… acompáñame al doctor he encontrado un modelo de nariz**_

_**Q –Pero Rachel**_

_**R –si me realmente prometiste apoyarme en todo esta es una de las ocasiones… así que por favor solo quiero saber como se me vería**_

_**Q –Esta bien ¿Cuándo?**_

_**R –Saliendo**_

La visita al doctor fue buena pero para Quinn fue un poco aterrador se sentía sumamente nerviosa de estar ahí y sabia que esto era una terrible idea pero como podía convencer a Rachel de que eso era una terrible idea sin tener que revelar su mayo secreto. En la espera para ser atendidas a Rachel se le ocurrió que era un gran momento de hacer un dueto con su hermosa novia.

Para el lunes Rachel estaba muy convencida de la cirugía tanto así que ya estaba programada lo cual preocupaba a Quinn que durante todo el fin de semana estuvo pensando un plan para hacer que Rachel diera marcha atrás con la idea para lo cual había necesitado de dos personas que aceptaron gustosamente ayudarla.

Rachel se encontraba en el baño cuando fue interrumpida por Puck que al verlo las demás mujeres salieron y dejaron a los dos judíos solos para poder platicar; la verdad sea dicha Puck ama a su sexy princesa judía por lo cual acepto el plan loco de Quinn lo que todavía no entendía era porque era el que tenia que ir a hablar con ella.

_**R –No puedes estar aquí Noah**_

_P –Esta bien he comprobado atreves del agujero que hice el año pasado para asegurarme que podía entrar_

_**R –Con que te puedo ayudar hoy**_

_P –Solo quiero hablar contigo, de un judío sexy a otro_

_**R –Oh, Dios. Mira, es mi nariz, ¿Ok?, Estoy cansada de hablar de eso**_

_P –Escúchame ¿Por qué te vas a operar?_

_**R –Déjalo Puck**_

_P –Dame una hora hoy de tu tiempo hoy, solo una hora y te prometo no volver a fallarte y estar ahí para ti_

Ya para el final del día Finn arrastro a Quinn a un salón vacío estando ahí Finn le conto de su búsqueda sobre su antigua escuela y a la rubia al darse cuenta de que siempre subestimaban a Hudson y que en realidad si quería podía ser listo. Se entero de su cirugía, de la loca dieta y del cambio de nombre con eso y la imagen que puso de ella en el tablero supo que había perdido a su pequeña y hermosa diva.

El martes no habían logrado verse Rachel y Quinn hasta que llego la hora del ensayo en el auditorio para poder ensayar la canción de Lady Gaga "Born this way" a la ex–cheerio se le hizo muy extraño de que su pequeña diva todavía no hubiera llegado provocando que no prestara realmente atención a lo que fuera que estuviera diciendo los demás hasta que Rachel llego interrumpiendo.

_**R –Quisiera agradecerle por mi Barbara-intervención, en especial a ti Quinn sé que tu fuiste la de la idea, así que tengo una noticia que darles ayer fui con mi Doctor y cancele mi cita Pero desafortunadamente no puedo unirme a la coreografía de hoy, mi Doctor dijo que tengo que estar alejada de las coreografías vigorosas**_

La coreografía fue excelente aunque faltara Rachel y Santana la cual quien sabe a dónde se había metido pero esperaba que no estuviera haciendo alguna estupidez; ya que había visto a Karosfky platicando con ella todo más que nada para no lastimar a Brittany. Al termino del ensayo Quinn salió del lugar y se dirigió a su locker pero antes de que pudiera abrirlo fue arrastra por unas pequeñas manos hasta el locker de Rachel.

_**R -¿Por qué me has estado evitando todo el día?**_

_**Q –Creí que no querías verme porque me imagino que ya te enteraste**_

_**R –Ya me entere… me lo conto Noah después de la intervención donde también me dijo que todo esto había sido idea tuya**_

_**Q –Rachel ya sé que vienes a terminar conmigo**_

_**R –Porque haría eso**_

_**Q –Por la mentira**_

_**R –Quinny ya lo sabía **_

_**Q –Pero como, no lo creo la cirugía, el cambio de nombre, y la mentira de la escuela**_

_**R –ya lo sabía… he investigado a todos los miembros del coro**_

_**Q -¡¿Cómo?!**_

_**R –Olvídalo lo importante es que ayer fui a hablar con tu madre sin que tu supieras y le dije que si tenia una foto tuya de esa época y me la dio**_

_**Q -¿Por qué Rachel si salgo fea?**_

_**R –Porque esas es la verdadera Lucy Quinn Fabray… en esta época tú eras de la forma en que siempre te he visto como una dulce, cariño, protectora persona… porque en esta foto esta tu verdadero tu… luces libre de presiones de la sociedad por eso esta foto es única y por eso la quiero… y no te preocupes no te dejare por algo sin importancia como esto… y te amo por lo que eres adentro no por como luces**_

_**Q –Yo también Te Amo y me encantas tanto por dentro como por fuera **_

_**R –lamento no haberte escuchado por lo de la cirugía… **_

_**Q –no la necesitas Rachel estas bien cómo eres… eres hermosa y esta nariz es lo que te hace única al igual que tu grandiosa voz y tu noble y grande corazón **_

Con un dulce beso en medio de los pasillos y ya sin importar nada Quinn y Rachel sellaron sus promesa de amor; Finn se dirigía a buscar a Rachel ya que creía que la diva había terminado con la rubia por la mentira, pero lo que no esperaba es ver a la rubia besar a la diva en el medio del pasillo sin importar nada, ni nadie; al final en la batalla de Lucy Q. vs. Frankenteen, el perdedor había sido él y la clara ganadora había sido la rubia.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Glee no me pertenece, ni su trama, ni sus personajes.

* * *

**AN2:**

-Espero y que haya sido de su agrado y disculpen los errores ortográficos

-próximo cap: veremos que paso…

-espero más cometarios…

-aprovechando les recomiendo mi otro fic "ahora me toca a mí"

-Búsquenme en twitter como: ** AlmaLCh01 (Alma León Chablé)**

**(**Para cualquier duda, reclamo, reproche, petición o sugerencia me lo dicen por ahí o me lo dejan en comentario**)**


	10. Llego El Momento Contigo

**Llego**** El ****Momento****Contigo**

* * *

**AN:**

-Disculpen los errores ortográficos

-espero y le guste y por favor comenten

* * *

El resto de la semana paso volando entre las muchachas dando se cariñitos y esquivando a Finn que siendo el mismo tonto de siempre no entendía lo que es un "no". Era viernes y Quinn se encontraba en su primera clase pero no tenía la menor idea de lo que el profesor estaba hablando ya que su mente restaba en ciertos acontecimientos, el primero que recordó fue cierta platica con su madre el día anterior.

* * *

**Flashback**

Judy y Quinn se encontraban cenando tranquilamente, la rubia menor había estado preparando la tercera cita perfecta para Rachel, por lo que ya estaba casi todo listo solo faltaba preguntar por el lugar y en eso entraba la mayor de las Fabray.

_**Q -¿Mama?**_

_JF -¡Sí!_

_**Q – ¿puede usar mañana la casa a las afueras de Lima?**_

_JF -¿y para qué?_

_**Q –quiero cenar con Rachel**_

_JF –mmm… ¿pero no es solo eso?_

_**Q –bueno…**_

_JF – ¿planeas estar con ella?_

_**Q –este… bueno yo… ¿Por qué estamos teniendo esta conversación?... ¡es vergonzoso!**_

_JF –soy tu madre… y me interesas… aparte más vale que no estés presionando a Rachel para que este contigo_

_**Q -¡¿Qué?! Claro que no… ¡ME OFENDE Que pienses eso!**_

_JF –no seas dramática… _

_**Q –no lo soy…**_

_JF –pero fuera de relajo… no estás presionando porque quiero que respetes a Rachel como se merece_

_**Q -¡Mama! Claro que no la estoy presionando… es solo, bueno… ella y yo hablamos… y de todas formas no sé porque te estoy diciendo esto**_

_JF -bueno el otro día medio hablamos pero ahorita si no te me escapas de una conversación abierta… si vas a estar con Rachel y es su primera vez debes tratarla muy bien… por lo que te voy a hablar de lo que una mujer la hace enloquecer en esos momentos_

_**Q -¡No!... ¡no!... ¡no!... eso sí que no… ¡claro que no!**_

_JF -¿Por qué no? ¿Qué tiene de malo?_

_**Q –no es que tenga algo malo… es solo que ¡NO!**_

_JF –Quinny… es normal que un padre tenga ciertas conversaciones con sus hijos… _

_**Q –de todos modos lo harás… ¿verdad?**_

_JF -¡Exacto! Así que entre más rápido mejor_

_**Q -¡bieeen!**_

_JF –si en su momento Rachel decidiera arrepentirse tú debes respetarla _

_**Q –lo se**_

_JF –debes preparar todo el terreno, para que no allá incomodidad de su parte como por ejemplo…_

_**Q –**_la mayor de las Fabray no termino de hablar ya que la más joven había azotado un manotazo en la mesa_**– yo aprecio lo que estás haciendo pero esto en verdad es raro… y si ya entendí y planeo tratar a Rachel como se lo merece y respetar lo que ella decida**_

_JF –entonces estamos bien…_

_**Q –perfectamente **_

_JF –segura… no quieres que te diga…_

_**Q -¡No!**_

_JF –Quinny en verdad estoy feliz por ti_

_**Q –gracias Mama**_

**Fin Flashback**

* * *

Después de eso regreso sus pensamientos regresaron al salón de clases, seguía viendo que su maestro algo explicaba pero no podía dejar que su menta volviera a irse a otro día de la semana para más exactos el martes el día en que Rachel le enseño que tenía la foto de ella cuando más joven.

* * *

**Flashback**

Después del buen día que habían tenido el martes; Quinn y Rachel se habían dirigido a la casa de esta última para comer y porque no estarían los Berry, los cuales pudieran molestar a la joven pareja con sus burlas. Después de que habían comido, subieron a descansar en el cuarto de la morena, la rubia estaba con los ojos cerrados pensando cando sintió a la diva sentándosele sobre las piernas y besándole el cuellos, en cierta parque ya había descubierto que volvía loca a la ojiverde; después se dirigió a la boca y se besaron dejando que la pasión las envolviera. Con todo lo que había estado pasando Rachel estaba 100% segura de que quería perder su virginidad con Quinn, y estaba lista más que nunca.

_**Q –en un momento de lucidez de parte de la rubia, tuvo que apartarse de la morena para no perder todo control– nena, cariño… Rach…**_

_**R -¿Si?**_

_**Q –debemos parar**_

_**R -¿Por qué?**_

_**Q –porque así no es como debes estar la primera vez, debe ser especial para ti **_

_**R –pero quiero estar contigo… estoy lista**_

_**Q –estas lista podrás esperar a que haga algo especial… déjame hacer que nuestra primera vez haciendo el amor sea especial, como tú te lo mereces**_

_**R –no habrá forma que te haga cambiar de opinión**_

_**Q -¡No!**_

_**R –está bien… lo haremos a como tú lo pides**_

_**Q –te amo**_

_**R –yo también te amo**_

**Fin Flashback**

* * *

Quinn seguía en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que la primera clase ya había terminado, y en ese momento tenía que estar en otro lugar; Santana cuando no vio a su amiga rubia fue por ella y la encontró todavía sentada por lo que la latina encontró como buena forma de sacarla del trance dándole una cacheta.

_**Q -¡¿Qué CARAJOS te pasa?!**_

_S –te estamos esperando para eso y tú aquí perdida en la inmensidad_

_**Q –pero no son formas**_

_S – ¡hay por dios! no seas tan niña _

_**Q –vamos… pero esta me las pagaras**_

Mientras Rachel seguía escuchando algo que decía Mike y Tina pero no estaba muy segura de lo que decían porque ella quería ir en busca de su novia pero cada vez que trataba de irse la pareja asiática se le atravesaba por lo que supuso que algo se tramaban y no la querían rondando los pasillos por tal razón.

Vio que la pareja sacaba su celular y fue que en ese momento aprovecho para escabullirse pero en ese instante se encontró con Puckerman que venía con su guitarra por el pasillo y pudo ver un poco más a lo lejos que en una intersección de pasillos estaba la batería y otros instrumentos los cuales habían empezado a tocarse pero para sorpresa de esta del otro lado del pasillo iba Quinn

_**Quinn:**_

_**I could stay awake just to hear you breathing**_

_**Watch you smile while you are sleeping**_

_**While you're far away and dreaming**_

_**I could spend my life in this sweet surrender**_

_**I could stay lost in this moment forever**_

_**Where every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure**_

_**Don't want to close my eyes**_

_**I don't want to fall asleep**_

_**Cause I'd miss you babe**_

_**And I don't want to miss a thing**_

_**Cause even when I dream of you**_

_**The sweetest dream will never do**_

_**I'd still miss you babe**_

_**And I don't want to miss a thing**_

_**Lying close to you feeling your heart beating**_

_**And I'm wondering what you're dreaming**_

_**Wondering if it's me you're seeing**_

_**Then I kiss your eyes**_

_**And thank God we're together**_

_**I just want to stay with you in this moment forever**_

_**Forever and ever**_

_**I don't want to close my eyes**_

_**I don't want to fall asleep**_

_**Cause I'd miss you babe**_

_**And I don't want to miss a thing**_

_**Cause even when I dream of you**_

_**The sweetest dream will never do**_

_**I'd still miss you babe**_

_**And I don't want to miss a thing**_

_**I don't want to miss one smile**_

_**I don't want to miss one kiss**_

_**I just want to be with you**_

_**Right here with you, just like this**_

_**I just want to hold you close**_

_**Feel your heart so close to mine**_

_**And just stay here in this moment**_

_**For all the rest of time Yeah, yeah, yeah**_

Después de que terminara de cantar Quinn; todos guardaron silencio a la expectativa de lo que la rubia estaba por decir para lo que tomo la mano de Rachel entre la de ella y Brittany salió de alguna parte y le pasó unas flores a la ex–porrista y después fueron entregadas a la diva.

_**R –**_Rachel estaba más allá de sorprendida por lo que la rubia estaba haciendo_**- ¿Qué es todo esto?**_

_**Q -¿Aceptarías salir conmigo hoy?**_

_**R –pero… pero… sabes que…**_

_**Q –shhh… shhhh… ya se lo que vas a decir que no es necesario todo esto… pero te dije que sería especial y lo será y para que sea especial todo debe ser a la misma altura… entonces ¿saldrías hoy conmigo?**_

_**R -¡Claro que sí! –**__Y sin importar la presencia de los demás se besaron con mucho amor-_

_**Q –genial te paso a buscar a las 6:30 te parece**_

_**R –me parece genial**_

El resto del día siguió sin contratiempos, salvo en el coro que Finn seguía comportándose como un niño al que se le arrebato su más apreciado juguete y al estar el dique niño de oro enojado, Shuster tampoco lo estaba; durante todo el ensayo la pareja estuvo en su mundo con Quinn diciéndole algunas cosas al oído a Rachel, las cuales hacían sonrojar a la diva y reírse disimuladamente. Finn le había cantado de nueva cuenta a la diva pero esta no le había prestado nada de atención, en cuanto sonó el timbre de salida, Quinn y Rachel salieron seguidas de Brittany, Santana, Mercedes, Puck y Kurt; mientras que las ex –porristas y el judío ayudarían a terminaran de alistar la cita; Mercedes y Kurt ayudarían a arreglar a la diva.

En cuando Finn trato de ir por Rachel este fue sujetado del brazo por Sam Evans, el cual cada día se hartaba más de la actitud del muchacho por lo que era momento de mostrarle que ellas no estaban solas y contaban con él.

_S -¿A dónde crees que vas?_

_F –con Rachel… tengo que hablar con ella_

_S –no lo creo… la verdad no esperaba que fueras tan estúpido y el amor que siente por ti mismo no te deje razonar_

_F -¿A qué te refieres?_

_S –Que Rachel no quiere saber nada de ti… con lo que hiciste de revelar el pasado de Quinn te pasaste pero lo bueno que Rachel es una excelente persona que no se fija en ese tipo de cosas y tu plan solo las unió mas_

_F –yo…_

_S –nada de yo… te lo advierto… ¡ALEJATE DE ELLAS!_

Sam se fue dejando a Finn molesto por lo que las que se enfrentaron a su furia fueron las pobres sillas que no tenían nada que ver con la rabieta del niño-adulto; Shuster se acercó a su alumno para consolarlo como siempre.

La tarde paso volando con los preparativos para la cena, ya que no era solo una simple cena. A la hora pactada Quinn arribo a la casa de los Berry arreglada en un pantalón negro de mezclilla, una blusa verde de botes y unas zapatillas. Al bajar y tocar el timbre fue recibida por Leroy Berry quien guio a la rubia a la sala donde estaba el otro Berry.

_**Q -¿Cómo están?**_

_HB –muy bien Quinn… gracias por preguntar_

_LH – ¿A dónde irán?_

_**Q –iremos a una casa que tenemos a las afueras de Lima… es que hice la cena con ayuda de Britt, San y Puck**_

_HB –que linda_

_LB –yo me imagino… sé que mi niña ya no es una niña, ya es toda una mujercita y si ella tomo ya la decisión nosotros la respetamos, la educamos para que ella tome sus propias decisiones… solo te pido una cosa_

_**Q –si señor**_

_LB –respeta a mi hija y cuida de ella_

_**Q –siempre**_

_LB -¿Y Quinn?_

_**Q –si**_

_LB –es Leroy_

_**Q –si es cierto lo siento Leroy –**_antes de que dijera más Rachel hizo acto de presencia, iba sencilla en un vestido entallada algo corto; y unas zapatillas, el cabello suelto y ligero maquillaje_**- ¡wow!... te ves hermosa**_

_**R –gracias… tú también… es raro verte en pantalón… pero te ves sexy**_

_**Q –gracias**_

_**R -¿Yo creo que ya nos vamos?**_

_**Q –si**_

_LB –se cuidad… _

_HB –cuida de nuestra hija Quinn_

_**Q –claro Hiram**_

Las muchachas se despidieron de los Berry; Quinn le abrió la puerta a Rachel para luego subirse ella, durante el trayecto la diva seguía tratando de averiguar hacia donde iban pero la rubia no le decía nada; el viaje fue de un poco más de media hora hasta las afueras de Lima donde estaba la casa de descanso de los Fabray. Antes de que entraran a la casa la rubia le tapo los ojos a la morena y la guio hasta el patio, en donde le destapo los ojos luego la guio hasta la mesa y ayudo a sentarse para luego ir por la comida, al regreso se sentó en la silla de enfrente.

_**R – ¡esto se ve delicioso!**_

_**Q –espero que también lo sepa**_

_**R –no te debiste haber molestado con tanto**_

_**Q –no son molestias… es lo que te mereces y lo que nos merecemos**_

_**R –te amo… no sabes lo feliz que estoy de tenerte**_

_**Q –lo mismo puedo decir**_

_**R -¿comemos?**_

_**Q –claro**_

Durante la cena hablaron de sus amigos, de sus padres, de sus gustos, Rachel se sorprendió mucho al enterarse de que Quinn no era de las personas que escuchaban ese pop platico si no su gusto iba más profundo que si bien escuchaban de todo lo que más le gustaba era canciones de las cuales Rachel nunca había escuchado. En algún momento de la cena se habían juntado y se habían empezado a dar de comer.

Al termino de comer se dirigieron ambas adentro de la casa para ser más exacto en la sala enfrente de la chimenea donde estaba colocada una manta y almohadas alrededor junto con pétalos de rosas, mientras la rubia volvía a desaparecer, la judía se acodaba en el suelo; cuando la ex –cheerio regreso volvió con una charola de fresas y crema.

_**R -¿Y eso?**_

_**Q –el postre**_

_**R –me encantan las fresas**_

_**Q –lose… a mí también**_

_**R –entonces dame**_

_**Q –déjame ser yo que te las de**_

_**R –bien**_

Rachel se sentó y a lado de ella Quinn, la rubia tomo una fresa y luego la paso por la crema para, ya que tenía todo lo necesario se la dio a la judía, ese mismo proceso fue con unas cuatro fresas mas pero la rubia quería probar algo más por lo que en lugar de dárselo con la mano ahora se lo dio con la boca, el tener la fruta y besarse a la ves era una sentimiento intenso, amabas adivinaban hacia donde se dirigía todo eso pero no querían hacerlo apresuradamente, querían disfrutar cada momento.

Siguieron con esos arrumacos, para ese momento las fresas habían sido momentáneamente dejadas de lado, ahora se besaba descubriendo nuevas sensaciones, en un movimiento aventurero de la morena logro que Quinn quedara sin blusa mientras ella quedaba sin el vestido, fue el turno de la rubia en aventurarse en otro movimiento por lo que volvieron a entrar en juego las fresas; la ojiverde tomo la fresa con crema y la paso por el abdomen desnudo de la diva para luego darle la fresa a Rachel y luego ella misma limpiar la crema del abdomen de su novia; esta acción termino de encender a Rachel, con eso estaba más que segura de lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto.

_**Q –**_antes de que la pequeña cantante hablara se besaron con pasión y lujuria pero sobre todo amor_**– en el momento que tú quieras que paremos, me dices y lo hacemos**_

_**R –**_le tomo la cara de la rubia y le hablo viéndola directo a los ojos– _**estoy más segura que nunca de que contigo es que debo perder mi virginidad porque no habrá nadie en la faz de la tierra que se preocupe tanto como lo estás haciendo tu conmigo**_

_**Q –te amo Rachel**_

_**R -yo también te amo**_

Después de esa declaración siguieron con sus cariños, los juegos previos que envolvían a las fresas también. Ya que Quinn vio que era suficiente de juego previo se decidió a continuar ya explorando, sintiendo y amando el terne el cuerpo de Rachel junto al de ella; la rubia se colocó encima de la diva.

Siguieron besándose, amándose principalmente, entre caricias y besos se fueron desapareciendo las prendas de ambas hasta quedar completamente desnudas; al estar ya sin ninguna prenda y la rubia en entre las piernas de la judía provocaba que sus centros chocaran creando una sensación más allá de excitante.

_**R –no… no… ¡oh cielo!... no pares**_

_**Q –no planeo hacerlo**_

_**R –yo… ahhh –**_Quinn seguía moviéndose le encantaba como alguien que siempre estaba en control en esos momentos no lo estaba_**– mierda… sigue así… yo…ohhhhh**_

_**Q –mírame nena… quiero verte cuando llegues… quiero ver como se ilumina tu cara **_

_**R –solo… Lucy… yo… no te detengas**_

Siguieron con movimientos más erráticos y más rápido Quinn podía ver en la cara de Rachel que estaba más cerca del orgasmo y eso hacía que también lo estuviera; siguieron con la rubia pegada al cuello de la cantante morena, el verse a los ojos y escuchar a la ojiverde decirle que la amaba, hizo que la judía terminara y fue seguida por Quinn.

Siguieron besándose no había necesidad de palabras porque con los gestos demostraban el completo amor que estaban sintiendo; Fabray quería seguir explorando el cuerpo de la pequeña diva y esta lo noto por lo que solo basto un movimiento de cabeza para dar autorización.

Quinn guio su mano hasta donde estaba deseando estar lo primero que sintió fue la humedad que todavía quedaba de la reciente actividad; empezó a explorar pero todo con la mirada puesta en la mirada de Rachel; sabía que era el momento con un beso lleno de pasión con esa distracción aprovecho a meter un dedo dentro de su morena; la judía lo sintió pero el dolor fue rápidamente reemplazado por puro placer, inmediatamente un dedo se convirtió en dos; las sensaciones y sentimientos estaban al máximo.

El movimiento de la mano de la rubia fue como un baile sincronizado con Rachel, era puro amor las que las motivaba en esos momentos, la rubia empezó a notar los indicios de la morena por lo que su boca se dirigió a uno de los pechos y empezó a succionar y lamer esta nueva acción termino de volver loca a Rachel por lo que no resistió y termino el orgasmo más grande de toda su vida.

_**Q –te amo Rachel no sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que yo fui la primera… que soy tan especial en tu vida que me diste eso tan especial**_

_**R –te amo y sé que no he cometido ningún error al estar hoy contigo**_

_**Q –y luchare día a día en demostrarte lo mucho que te amo**_

_**R – ¿no quieres…?**_

_**Q –estas cansada… parte bueno mi cuerpo ya se rindió ante ti hace rato y ahorita solo me basto con verte, escucharte y sentirte para llegar**_

_**R –eres la persona más especial en la tierra**_

_**Q –al igual que tu**_

Se abrazaron con Quinn siendo cucharita grande y Rachel la cucharita chiquita, eres un paso importante que lo habían tomado conscientemente, sabían que las uniría más para luchar contra cualquier cosa del destino.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Glee no me pertenece, ni su trama, ni sus personajes.

* * *

**AN2:**

**-Canción:**

AEROSMITH DON'T WANNA MISS A THING

-Espero y que haya sido de su agrado y disculpen los errores ortográficos… lamento no haber actualizado antes pero he tenido un montón de cosas en mente… espero sus comentarios tan siquiera regañándome

-próximo cap: solo diré "rumores"…

-espero más cometarios…

-aprovechando les recomiendo mi otro fic "ahora me toca a mí"

-Búsquenme en twitter como: ** AlmaLCh01 (Alma León Chablé)**

**(**Para cualquier duda, reclamo, reproche, petición o sugerencia me lo dicen por ahí o me lo dejan en comentario**)**


	11. Rumores

**Rumores**

* * *

**AN:**

-Disculpen los errores ortográficos

-espero y le guste y por favor comenten

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde que ambas se habían terminado de entregar en la relación; esa semana había sido complicada no por ellas si no por uno de sus más grandes amigos, Quinn tenía toda la semana apoyando a Sam mientras que Rachel ideaba una forma de ayudarlo también, todo eso aunado con las bromas incesantes de Santana.

Las nacionales y el baile de graduación estaban cada vez más cerca; lunes todos se encontraban reunidos en la sala de coro platicando plácidamente Rachel estaba con la latina y Puck platicando mientras que Quinn estaba con Sam todos fueron interrumpidos por un Finn que venía gritando una noticia del periódico de la escuela, el cual hablaba de una aventura entre Sam y Quinn.

_F -¿Qué demonios es esto Quinn? Que ex –animadora rubia va a tener una cita secreta en el Motel Moonlight con otros rubio de labios grandes_

_S -¿Dónde sale eso?_

_F –En la portada del periódico del instituto_

_**Q –**_en ese momento la atención de todos recayó en Sam, Quinn y Finn, la diva había escuchado perfectamente lo que había dicho el grandulón_** –Rachel sabe que eso no es verdad solo inventos que de seguro son a causa tuya**_

_F -¿Por qué no lo debía de creerlo? ¿Por qué no le podrías hacer lo mismo que me hiciste?_

_**R –porque yo sé que me ama y no haría nada para romperme el corazón**_

_F –pero Rachel… y Quinn juro que voy a golpearte y no me importa que seas mujer, te lo estoy diciendo Rachel ella no te quiere solo te está usando_

_S** –**_el disque capitán del coro había tomado del brazo a la ojiverde por lo que el rubio se tuvo que meter_**– **¡Suéltala Finn!_

_F – ¡Eres un idiota Sam!_

_S –no tienes derecho a venir a reclamar cuando por tu culpa me engaño… cosa que no estoy reprochando… ni tampoco es que la esté tratando de recuperar porque yo sé que es feliz con Rachel_

_F –eso es una mentira obviamente la quieres de regreso_

_**R –Es suficiente Finn, ¡Quinn no me está engañando!**_

_F –Pero Rachel los vieron_

_**R – ¿y que si los vieron?... Sabes que mejor me voy no soporto respirar el mismo aire que tu**_

_WS –_en eso el director del coro iba haciendo acto de presencia por lo que solo alcanzo a ver a la diva que salía_– Rachel teníamos ensayo_

_**R –Ya no**_

Con eso salió con una de sus clásicas tormentas del día pero nadie dijo nada porque sabían que Finn la había enojado bastante, en el momento en que Quinn iba a salir fue detenida por Santana que le dijo que ella se encargaría que se quedara a resolver todo ese disparate que se traía Finn. En el salón del coro quedaban el niño mimado y la rubia, o eso creían ellos dos.

_**Q –Eres un idiota cuando vas a entender que ella ya no quiera nada contigo y aunque hagas lo que hagas a quien ama es a mi… y SOLO a MI**_

_F –Porque es tu naturaleza lastimarla y cuando así sea yo estaré contento de tenerla de regreso y no dejare que se vaya de nuevo… y mucho más si es para lastimarte_

Puck tuvo que ser ágil ya que vio en los ojos de Quinn rabia y también noto que estaba a punto de aventarse al muchacho y evito que hiciera alguna estupidez no por él si no por la rubia y la morena; mientras Shuster decidió meterse como siempre para defender a su niño dorado por lo que antes de que la ex –porrista saliera fue detenida por el maestro que la llevo a su oficina para hablar con ella y hacerla entender a su punto de vista que lo que fuera que estuviera tramando lo dejara de lado.

_WS –Quinn ¿Por qué le haces esto a Finn?_

_**Q -¿a Qué se refiere?**_

_WS –Él tiene derecho a estar con Rachel pero no puedo porque tú los separaste_

_**Q – yo no los separe y por si no lo sabía fue Finn que la dejo y luego se fue detrás de mí… aparte Sr. Shue ¿Por qué es que según estoy con Rachel?**_

_WS –Con total honestidad solo para vengarte de que Finn no te quiere y estas evitando que el pobre el cual ya ha sufrido bastante no esté con la persona que ama _

_**Q -¿Quién le dijo todo ese disparate?**_

_WS -todo eso me lo dijo Finn_

_**Q –Claro es tan obvio… mire Sr. Shue no quiero faltarle el respeto pero deje de suponer y creer que el niño es un santo porque no lo es y aparte la vida de Rachel y la mía no giran solo en torno al gigantón, por lo que mejor métase en sus propios asuntos y déjenos en paz**_

Afuera ya estaba siento esperada por Puck que escucho toda la conversación y le daba ganas de ir a matar a Finn por andar haciéndose un mártir cuando no lo era ya que no dejaba ser feliz a las dos niñas pero el lucharía por la felicidad de las dos.

Santana alcanzo a Rachel y se la llevo a las gradas a platicar, no se imaginó nunca verla tan enojada y menos contra quien decía amar, pero también quería saber que estaba pasando y tranquilizar a la diva que lucía que si tuviera al niño enfrente lo mataría con sus propias manos.

_S –Rachel _

_**R –Esto es tan frustrante, Finn estaba con Quinn pero cuando ella lo dejo y se vio solo fue detrás de mí y mas es su interés por que ahora yo soy la que no lo quiero**_

_S –Él es frustrante, ya no le hagas caso_

_**R –Quiero pero no deja de acosarnos y ya me estoy cansando de él**_

Santana tuvo que dejar a Rachel en las gradas cuando recibió una llamada de su rubia llorando de que la necesitaba, en camino a ver a Britt le mando un mensaje a Quinn diciéndole donde estaba su novia y que debía ir con Sam para hablar con ella sobre todo lo que estaba pasando.

La judía estaba tan enojada y frustrada de Finn, que solo esperaba que la escena de hace rato fuera la última porque no sabía si con otra escena como esas saldría tan ileso el muchacho; su coraje empezó a disminuir cuando sintió el calor de su novia y reconoció que ahí estaba con Sam, ella no creía en el rumor porque sabía toda la verdad.

_S –Rachel verdad que no crees lo que están diciendo_

_**R –No Sam, yo sé que Quinn te ha estado ayudando, espero que no te moleste de que me lo haya dicho… hasta he querido hablar contigo sobre una proposición**_

_S – ¿Qué es?_

_**R –estuve hablando con mi papa Hiram de situación, espero no te moleste… resulta que él tiene una compañía constructora y bueno tu papa es constructor… así que mi papa le está ofreciendo trabajo por ahora sería supervisando algunas obras pero más adelante ya veremos… y en cuanto a la casa mientras tu papa consigue una pueden irse a vivir a la nuestra tenemos tres habitaciones y una de invitados por lo que todos entramos perfectamente…**_

_S – ¿esto ya lo saben tus papas?_

_**R –si y bueno todo fue idea de entre nosotros y Quinn y yo… platícalo con tus padres hoy y ya me respondes mañana, lo de la oferta de trabajo es en serio y no es para nada limosna**_

_S –gracias Rachel… _

_**Q –Rachel, tienes que tranquilizarte y ya no hacerle caso a Finn vamos a estar bien**_

_**R –Es solo que están frustrante**_

_**Q –Lose, sabíamos que sería difícil pero que valdría la pena**_

_S –Rachel si sigue molestando puedo arreglármelas con él_

_**R –No es necesario, yo creo que es hora de ir a clases**_

Entraron y el resto del día se la pasaron todos ayudando a Santana con una sorpresa para Brittany por lo que ya se mantuvieron al margen de volverse a encontrar a Finn por algún lado por lo que el resto del día se fue volando. En cuanto estuvieron todos incluso Shuster que para sorpresa de todos había llegado puntual la latina levanto la mano.

_S –Sr. Shue será que pueda cantar_

_WS –Claro _

_S –Antes de empezar esta canción es para Britt espero que me des una oportunidad_

_For you, there'll be no more cryin'  
For you, the sun will be shinin',  
And I feel that when I'm with you,  
It's alright, I know it's right_

To you, I'll give the world  
To you, I'll never be cold  
'Cause I feel that when I'm with you,  
It's alright, I know it's right.

And the songbirds are singing,  
Like they know the score,  
And I love you, I love you, I love you,  
Like never before.

Oooohhh  
Oooohhh

and I wish you all the love in the world,  
But most of all, I wish it from myself.

And the songbirds keep singing,  
Like they know the score,  
and I love you, I love you, I love you,  
Like never before, like never before  
Like never before.

_B -¡Claro que si Santy acepto darte otra oportunidad!_

_S –gracias… _

Antes de que dijera algo más la bailarina se le había abalanzado a besarla apasionadamente y sin pudor delante de todos por lo que no escucharon cuando el maestro del coro los retiro por el espectáculo que la pareja había montado en medio del lugar.

Viernes muy temprano en la mañana habían recibido un mensaje de Shuster de una reunión de emergencia por lo que a primera hora tenían que estar. Todos llegaron preguntándose cuál era la mentada emergencia para tenerlos ahí. Lo que ningunos sabia era lo que el director del coro y el co-capital habían estado haciendo desde casi dos semanas atrás.

Rachel se había sentado en las piernas de Quinn sin prestarle atención a nada a su alrededor solo de las palabras que le decía la rubia y los esporádicos besos depositados en el cuello de la mini diva, desde que había estado juntas no podían hacer que sus cuerpos pudieran estar la mayor cantidad de tiempo separados. Shuster entro acompañado de su niño lindo, el primero en hablar fue Kurt que al ser un rey del chisme necesitaba saber porque estaba ahí.

_K –No es por mal pero Sr. Shue… ¿qué hacemos aquí?_

_WS –Ya lo veras. Finn listo_

_S –entonces si esperamos a que Finn esté listo nos haremos viejos aquí todos_

_WS –_todos se rieron con las ocurrencias de la latina_ –Santana discúlpate_

_S –claro que no_

_WS –mejor sigamos… __Finn_

_F –pero antes Sr. Shue dígale a Rachel que se siente en su lugar_

_WS –Rachel ocupa un asiento_

_**R –la pequeña cantante se sentó en una silla cerca de Quinn, y por acción inmediata la rubia puso su brazo en los hombros de su novia –bien pero me gustabas más estar sentada en Lucy**_

_S –como no si de seguro lo estaban haciendo aquí enfrente de nosotros_

_**R –tu no digas nada que muy bien te montaste un espectáculo ayer… **_

_WS –suficiente… Finn adelante_

_F –Si Sr. Shue_

_WS – ¿Y cuál canción vas a cantar?_

_F –Go Your Own Way_

_Finn:_

_Loving you isn't the right thing to do  
how can I ever change things that I feel  
If I could, maybe I'd give you my world  
How can I, when you won't take it from me_

Y fue abruptamente interrumpido por una muy enojada Quinn que no cabía en el asombro de que el maestro se prestara a los infantilismos del muchacho, nadie quiso decir más porque todos estaban apoyando a las muchachas y se daban cuenta de que ahora Finn se había pasado de su límite.

_**Q –estoy harta que en cada reunión le estés cantando a ¡MI NOVIA!**_

_F -¡Eres una hipócrita, perra sin corazón! La cual engañan a Rachel en moteles de quinta con tu clon _

_**Q – ¡que no está pasando nada entre Sam y yo! Deja de hacerte una novela en la cabeza hueca tuya**_

_WS – ¡¿Como que no Quinn?! Finn y yo te hemos estado vigilando_

_F -¡sí! Siempre se ven en un cuarto de hotel_

_**R –Por favor Sr. Shue esto es suficiente**_

_S –saben que yo culpo a Finn de todo esto_

_WS –Santana Finn no hizo nada_

_L –Yo estoy en eso con Santana_

_P –Yo apoyo todo esto… Finn es el único empellado en decir tal barbaridad_

_F –entonces si es una locura mía… ¿Por qué Sam no dice nada?_

_**R –Eso es suficiente Finn aparte Sam no te debe explicaciones a ti ni a nadie**_

_S –ya cállense todos… y Quinn no ha estado engañando a Rachel conmigo como muy bien Finn se ha empeñado en apuntar… lo que ha estado haciendo es ayudándome_

_F – ¡Ahora se le llama así!_

_**R –Cállate Hudson no te debemos nada pero para que dejes de armar todo este teatro deja que Sam se explique**_

_S –Quinn me ha estado ayudando a cuidar de mis hermanos, Rachel solo llega y la deja y la va a buscar y bueno me llevan ropa de los papas de Rachel y de Russel Fabray_

_F – ¿Y porque en el motel?_

_S –porque… porque_

_F -¿di porque?_

_S –Porque ahí es donde vivo ahora… mi padre perdió el trabajo hace meses y perdimos nuestra casa, así que ahora vivimos en una habitación de hotel… ¡estas feliz! Finn al fin sabe la verdad… ¡espero que estés contento, feliz, saltando de alegría! porque de todas formas tu petico plan no te resulto en nada… ahora me voy_

Luego de eso Sam salió muy enojado y todos quedaron en shock por la noticia de Sam y de saber que el rubio no confiaba nada más que en la morena y la rubia para ayudarlo; y todos a la vez estaba enojado porque por culpa de Finn el pobre había tenido que decir lo que le estaba pasando. Justo en el momento de que Will iba a despedir la reunión Rachel se paró y se fue directo a Finn y le propino una cacheta y antes de que pudiera hacer más Puck fue a detenerla de hacer algo estúpido por su propio bien pero no quería decir que el no estuviera listo para matarlo, antes de que pasara más Sr. Shue se le ocurrió intervenir ya que fue agredido su niño lindo algo que ya no le gusto.

_WS –Rachel ve a ver Figgins por pegarle a Finn_

_P – ¡¿En serio Sr .Shue?!_

_WS – ¡Si Puck!_

_P – ¡No voy a dejar que haga eso!_

_WS – ¡¿Como que no?!_

_**Q –Porque esto es su culpa, usted fue el que nos reunió **_

_WS –Quinn ya deja a Rachel ve lo que les estás haciendo y a Finn a sufrido mucho toda su vida y por eso tiene el derecho de estar con la mujer que ama y ser feliz, yo creí que nuestra conversación te había servido para olvidarte de la broma_

_**R – ¡SUFICIENTE! Sr. Shue se extralimito esta vez y no se quien le hace creer que yo amo a ese saco de patatas, yo amo a Quinn… ¡y ella! no está conmigo para lastimar a su santo idiota… no ve que estamos juntas porque nos queremos pero ese imbécil no hay modo de que entienda que yo no quiero nada con él**_

_WS – ¡Pero Rachel!... Finn me dijo_

_**R –Y usted le va a creer, no ve que es un inmaduro, estúpido, cretino, bueno para nada… bueno si es bueno para algo, para armar desastres como este**_

_F –Rachel yo te amo_

_**R – ¡tú! No me amas lo que estas se le llama obsesionado**_

_F - ¡claro que te amo!_

_**R - Sabes que Finn te voy a decir esto y espero que tu única neurona lo comprenda ya no quiero nada que ver contigo ni ahora ni nunca**_

_F –Pero Rachel, yo…_

_**R –Es suficiente, ya estoy harta de ti he terminado contigo para siempre no quiero tener nada más que ver contigo, así que Sr. Shue mientras el siga aquí yo me voy…**_

_**Q –Cariño… ¿Dónde vas?**_

_**R –a buscar a Sam**_

Y con eso último se fue Rachel nadie considero que su explosión fuese de una diva si no lo vio como una persona que quiere ser feliz con la persona que ama pero que no la dejan ser feliz y estaba harta de tener que pelear para hacerle entender al Finnipeto que el mundo no gira en torno a él; la noticia fue fuerte pero lo que siguiente dejo más confundido al profesor porque nunca espero que alguien apoyaría a la diva en una de sus tormentas.

_**Q –Sr. Shue estoy muy decepcionada de usted y si yo me voy con Rachel, tiene que decidir**_

_S –Yo también me voy, si ellas no están me voy_

_B –Nos vemos Sr. Shue… _

_P –Yo también, no puedo compartir el mismo lugar que un imbécil y hablo por Sam que él también se va en cuanto se le diga va a apoyar a Rachel _

_K –Nunca creí que fuese a decir eso pero estoy con mi diva, Finn estoy muy decepcionado de ti _

_M –También se unen los asiáticos_

_T –Sr. Shue con todo respeto tiene que decidir si quiere de regreso a los 9 miembros que se acaban de ir o es demasiado su amor por el imbécil para elegirlo_

Tras de Tina se fueron el resto de los miembros de New Directions era el momento más difícil para él tenía que decidir entre recuperar a los otros muchachos o quedarse con Finn. Mientras tanto Rachel iba en busca de Sam; el cual lo había logrado encontrar en las gradas del campo de futbol.

_**R –lo siento Sam**_

_S -¿Por qué?_

_**R –por todo lo que paso… **_

_S –no es tu culpa… es Finn siendo Finn "inmaduro" Hudson_

_**R –pero aun si… ¿hablaste con tus padres?**_

_S –si_

_**R -¿Qué dijeron?**_

_S –que si la oferta es en serio y no por lastima… aceptan_

_**R -¡es totalmente en serio!... entonces ¿Cuándo se mudan?**_

_S –hoy mismo si por ustedes está bien_

_**R –más que bien… y mañana haremos una reunión con todos para celebrar esto**_

_S –en verdad gracias por todos –_el rubio abrazo a la morena mientras toda esa escena era seguida por la ojiverde que paso a paso se fue acercando

_**Q -¿Por qué estamos tan felices?**_

_**R –acepto mudarse con nosotros…**_

_**Q –eso es bueno Sammy**_

_S –no sé qué hubiera hecho sin su ayuda_

_**Q –no hubo necesidad de averiguarlo**_

_**R -¿y que paso?**_

_**Q –el coro se quedó con un solo integrante**_

_S -¿pero qué paso?_

_**Q –Luego te cuento**_

_**R –celebremos que estamos unidos y sin afectaciones de esos rumores**_

_S -¡sí!_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Glee no me pertenece, ni su trama, ni sus personajes.

* * *

**AN2:**

-próximo cap: que les parece una reunión de piscina

-espero más cometarios…

-aprovechando les recomiendo mi otro fic "ahora me toca a mí"

-Búsquenme en twitter como: ** AlmaLCh01 (Alma León Chablé)**

**(**Para cualquier duda, reclamo, reproche, petición o sugerencia me lo dicen por ahí o me lo dejan en comentario**)**


	12. Amigos… Familia

**Amigos… Familia**

* * *

**AN:**

-Disculpen los errores ortográficos

-espero y le guste y por favor comenten

* * *

Sábado ese día tendrían una reunión con casi todo New Directions, los Berry y los Evans y Judy Fabray que también se sumaba a la celebración; por un lado celebraban el estar juntos y por el otro celebrarían las nuevas de Sam. Los Evans se habían mudado el día anterior y los Berry los habían recibido con mucho gusto y alegría.

Mientras lo adultos se encargaban de toda la comida; Sam, Rachel y Quinn jugaban con los hermanitos del rubio en el patio de la casa de la diva; ella lo había ayudado porque veía que el muchacho era tierno y con un noble corazón.

A Quinn le seguía preocupando lo que había pasado en el coro el día anterior y mas porque sabía que eso era la vida de su novia y lo que tampoco entendía era como el disque maestro pudiera tener una devoción tan ciega por el disque líder del coro a tal grado de dejar que todos se fueran. Después de un rato Rachel y Quinn se habían apartado un rato para descansar.

_**R –**_la morena había pegado a la rubia a su cuerpo para luego _besarla__** –ya me hacía falta uno**_

_**Q – ¡a mí también!**_

_**R -¿Qué te preocupa?**_

_**Q –es sobre el coro… y si Shuster decide quedarse con Finn**_

_**R –no te preocupes por eso… tengo un plan de emergencia**_

_**Q -¿Cuál es?**_

_**R –todavía no está muy claro… necesito ver que pasa para ponerlo en marcha y decirte**_

_**Q -¡bien!... pero quiero saber que es… ahora que estamos solas ya que desde ayer no lo estamos… ¡estoy orgullosa de ti!**_

_**R -¿Por qué?**_

_**Q –por haber ayudado a Sam y su familia**_

_**R –no fue nada… Sam es mi amigo**_

_**Q –pero aun así… no cualquiera haría algo así… y esa son las cosas que amo de ti**_

_**R –yo también te amo**_

_**Stacy –**_una niña rubia llego corriendo a donde estaban ellas y jalo del brazo de la ex-cheerio_** –vamos a seguir jugando… aparte Leroy dijo que podemos meternos a la piscina mas al rato**_

_**R –vamos…**_

_**Q –bien…**_

La reunión empezaría a las 3 por lo que todavía quedamos dos horas más para que sus puntuales amigos llegaran; los tres adolescentes habían logrado que los dos niños dejaran de jugaran para entrar a ver una película. Cuando escucharon que el timbre de la casa sonaba la que se levanto a abrir fue Quinn; en tanto adentro solo empezaron a escuchar gritos de la rubia por lo que todos salieron y se encontraron que la ojiverde estaba arriba de nada más y nada menos que Finn "no acepto un no" Hudson.

Sam había quitado a Quinn de encima de Finn e inmediatamente Rachel tomo de la mano a su novia para tranquilizarla; salvo por los jóvenes los demás no entendían lo que estaba pasando y menos para que la rubia de ojos miel-esmeralda reaccionara de esa forma.

_JF -¿Me puedes decir Quinn Fabray que está pasando para que te portes de esa manera?_

_**Q –él es lo que pasa… no tiene vergüenza, ni decencia y menos inteligencia para entender nada… **_

_S –Sra. Fabray… Finn a esta comportándose como un idiota y ha estado acosando a Rachel y Quinn… y todo en complicidad de Shuster_

_**Q –aparte de que nos estuvo espiando porque creía que estaba engañando a Rachel con Sam y por su culpa todo el mundo se entero de la situación de él**_

_**R –Finn ¿Qué haces aquí?, no crees que has hecho más que suficiente**_

_F –necesito hablar contigo_

_**R -¡habla!**_

_F -¡¿aquí?! Delante de todos_

_**R –claro… **_

_F –tienes que regresar al club para que regresen todos_

_**R -¿Te vas a salir?**_

_F -¡claro que no! Soy el capital_

_**R –entonces no regreso… y eres el co-capitán**_

_F -¡pero Rachel!_

_**R –nada de peros… estoy harta de tu actitud infantil al igual que la de Shuster…**_

_S –Finn vete nadie te quiere aquí_

_F -¿Qué haces tú aquí?... _

_S –eso no te importa_

_F –en eso te equivocas me importa porque eres un mentiroso… obviamente tu y la perra sin corazón se han estado revolcando_

_JF –_lo que nadie espero que quien le diera una cacheta al muchacho fuera nada más y nada menos que la rubia mayor–_ mira muchachito primero no voy a permitir que insultes a mi hija en mi presencia antes deberías lavarte la boca… segundo más vale que largues si no quieres que se le hable a la policía_

_SE –Todos… será que nos dejen a Hiram y a mi platicar con el muchacho_

_HB –si entren todos… esto lo resolvemos Sammuel y yo_

_JB -¿seguros?_

_HB –si muy seguros –_todos entraron como se les digo_– bueno Finn… supe el día que cruzaste la puerta que serias un problema y lo comprobé cuando mi niña regresaba llorando por tu culpa… pero ahora que al fin la veo feliz y radiante y con alguien que la valora, creí que ya no atormentarías la vida de mi hija… pero ve al parecer eres tan egoísta que no ves que ella es feliz muy lejos de ti... así que te lo advierto… TE QUIERO LEJOS DE ELLAS… no sabes lo que soy capaz y no te conviene averiguarlo_

_SE –me presento… soy el papa de Sam… Sammuel padre… pero los Berry al igual que las Fabray se han vuelo mi familia y esas jovencitas son como mis hijas… así que escúchame mocoso si vuelvo a escuchar que las molestas te enfrentaras conmigo, me escuchaste es un única advertencia… ahora Hiram vamos adentro_

Volvieron a dentro de la casa; los tres muchachos habían contado a grandes rasgos todo lo que había estado pasando con Finn; lo que había pasado con Shuster y como Rachel se había tenido que salir del coro por culpa del par. Los dos que acaban de entrar buscaron un lugar donde sentarse.

_ME -¿y que vamos a hacer?... no podemos dejar que Shuster se salga con la suya… se supone que es el maestro _

_JB –bueno… podemos hablar con varios de los padres como Gloria y Susan_

_LB –también le podemos llamar a Sahara_

_**R –perdóneme que me meta pero si en esa vamos… saben que Burt antepone a Kurt ante cualquier cosa**_

_JF –podemos hablar con los otros padres para ir a hablar con Figgins y nos dé una solución_

_HB –si Finn vuelve a dar lata nos dicen… buscaremos la forma de detenerlo igual que a Shuster… _

_**Q –ok Hiram**_

_**R –claro papa**_

_EE –bueno dejemos eso de lado… hoy es un día de fiesta… _

Con eso todos regresaron a lo de antes; los niños y los adolescentes se cambiaron a los trajes de baños. A la hora de que empezaran a llegar el primero en aparecer fue Puck, el cual sorpresivamente iba acompañado por la pequeña Puckerman y Sahara, las cuales al enterarse se le pegaron y no hubo poder humano que hiciera que cambiaran de opinión.

Así fueron llegado todos y eran guiados hasta el patio de la casa donde se iban poniendo cómodos; las ultimas en llegar fueron Britt, Santana y Mercedes; la rubia iba que quería apartarse de la diva morena y de la latina que iban discutiendo sobre cosas sin sentido.

_**R -¿Qué paso Britt?**_

_B –me vienen volviendo loca desde que fuimos a buscar a Mercedes_

_**Q -¿Por qué?**_

_B –llevan varios minutos discutiendo tonterías… olvidemos de eso… ¿Cómo estas Rachie?_

_**R –bien… fue raro salirme de coro y ver que todos me siguieron…**_

_B –Rachie no solo somos amigos… somos una familia y no te íbamos a dejar sola _

_**R –ya me doy cuenta… es que es raro…**_

_**Q –eres nuestra estrella Rachie**_

_B –vamos a divertirnos_

La tarde fue pasando entre platicas, juegos y al momento en que tuvieron que comer todos lo hicieron juntos; era raro para todos ver como después de que se odiaban habían pasado hacer amigos a llamarse familia y sentirse como tal, amaban lo diferente de cada uno que era en realidad lo que los volvía únicos y esenciales en esa muy rara pero acogedora familia. Los adultos se habían juntado a platicar, en tanto los niños se habían puesto a jugar con Brittany y Santana; y los otros muchachos haciendo cosas al azar; uniéndose y dejando atrás todo tipo de enemistades entre ellos para ser una familia.

En un momento la rubia se había desaparecido de la vista de Rachel debido a que en el momento en que pensaba comer, la diva le salía con alguna locura de los pobres animalitos por eso mismo se había salido del radar de su novia. Sam se había acercado a donde estaba la diva para platicar con ella.

_S -¿Y Quinn?_

_**R –escondiéndose de mí para que coma**_

_S –a ok… ¿Rachie?_

_**R -¿sí?**_

_S –ya sé que ya te lo dije pero quiero volverte a agradecer por todo esto…_

_**R –no es nada Sammy**_

_S –a partir de ahora eres mi hermana y te cuidare de todos incluso de la rubia_

_**R -¿Cómo Sam tu si lo aceptaste bien?**_

_S –porque yo vi que se felicidad es contigo… así que la quiero pero la quiero feliz y eso es a tu lado_

_**R –eres un buen hombre… algún día vas a encontrar a la mujer correcta **_

_S –gracias… ahora vamos… que Stacy estaba a punto de volver loca a Santana_

Gracias a las ocurrencias de Finn y Shuster habían logrado que al fin el grupo se uniera como siempre habían proclamado y ya eran una familia; lo único que faltaba era arreglar lo del coro y todo estaría marchando perfectamente bien. Las horas fueron pasando y pasando; Blaine al fin se adaptaba con los amigos de Kurt y estos lo habían aceptado porque veían que procuraba a su amigo.

En cuanto había empezado a anochecer habían empezado a irse; cerca de las 9 ya solo quedaban los que vivían ahí y las Fabray que a petición de los Berry se quedarían a dormir esa noche ahí; o eso pensaban todo en cuanto a Rachel y Quinn.

Cuando llego la hora de dormir; cada quien se dirigió a su habitación incluida Judy que dormiría en la de invitados, en tanto Quinn y Rachel se dirigieron a la habitación de la diva; inmediatamente al estar en la cama empezaron a besarse ya que en toda la tarde les había hecho falta un buen beso; en cuanto habían tenido la necesidad de aire se habían apartado para respirar y se quedaron viendo, disfrutando el tenerse y estar juntas.

_**Q –ya ves princesa que tú eres el pegamento de ese club**_

_**R –ya lo veo… yo creía que nadie me quería ahí…**_

_**Q –todos te quieren incluso San… pero yo te amo… tu eres la principal razón del porque me uní al club no me gustaba nada como te veía Finn**_

_**R –y yo que creía que era por el**_

_**Q –nunca ha sido por él… siempre has sido tu… **_

_**R –pero la que siempre ha estado en mi corazón has sido tu**_

_**Q –te amo y cada día que pasa lo hago más… tanto que hasta veces me da miedo**_

_**R –lo mismo me pasa cada día te amo más y te admiro mas**_

_**Q –te necesito… necesito besarte, tocarte, admirarte… amarte**_

_**R –yo igual te necesito… mi cuerpo y corazón te necesitan**_

Con esas declaraciones dejaron que sus cuerpos fueran los que expresaran su amor y devoción y admiración por la otra, dejaban que sus cuerpos se amaran mutuamente como si fuera la primera vez; todo lo iban haciendo pausadamente disfrutándose; estaban tan perdidas que no se dieron cuenta que una niña entraba a la habitación hasta que sin querer se tropezó con algo y saco de su mundo a la pareja para luego separarse.

_**R -¿Qué paso Stacy?**_

_Stacy –no puedo dormir… ¿puedo dormir con ustedes?… no quise levantar a Sammy porque llevaba varias noches sin poder dormir bien_

_**Q –**_la rubia aunque quería tener su noche de amor no pudo dejar de notar la mirada tierna de su novia a la rubiecita; esperaba que dentro de muchos años así llegase ser pero con su hijo o hija_** – claro Stacy… ¿Dónde quieres dormir?**_

_Stacy -¿puedo dormir en medio de las dos?_

_**R –claro que si**_

_Stacy –gracias… ¿me pueden abrazar?_

_**Q –claro –**_ambas a abrazaron a la niña; vieron como poco a poco se iba quedado dormida, en cuanto se durmió la rubia hablo bajito_** –lo siento**_

_**R –no lo sientas… mientras sepa que estoy a tu lado estoy completa**_

_**Q -quiero que dentro de muchos años después de que hallas ganado muchos premios tengamos hijos**_

_**R –yo también… pero ahora es hora de dormir fue un día divertido**_

_**Q –te amo**_

_**R –yo también te amo**_

Se durmieron con las promesas de que un futuro; formarían su propia familia; agradecían que al fin tuvieran una familia complicada pero una familia al fin; ya que ya no eran solo amigos eran una pieza fundamental en eso que siempre proclamaron.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Glee no me pertenece, ni su trama, ni sus personajes.

* * *

**AN2:**

**-Canción:**

-próximo cap: no lose… o puede q si lo sepa

-lo lamento por tardar pero he estado teniendo poco tiempo… espero comentarios tan siquiera diciéndome un hola, porque leerlo que me cometan me llena de alegría

-espero más cometarios…

-aprovechando les recomiendo mi otro fic "ahora me toca a mí"

-Búsquenme en twitter como: ** AlmaLCh01 (Alma León Chablé)**

**(**Para cualquier duda, reclamo, reproche, petición o sugerencia me lo dicen por ahí o me lo dejan en comentario**)**


	13. New New Directions

**New "New Directions"**

* * *

**AN:**

-Disculpen los errores ortográficos

-espero y le guste y por favor comenten

* * *

Lunes en la mañana y Rachel se encontraba caminado por los pasillos de William McKinley y detrás de ella iban Quinn y Sam; ese día cerca de las 10 de la mañana se reunirían varios padres de familia con Figgins debido a que la judía había recibido una llamada el domingo en la noche del director del coro para que se reunieran a primera hora de ese día.

Por esa razón se encontraba temprano en la escuela esperaba resolver algo pero si no lo hacía de todas formas esperaba que sus papas si encontraran una solución a todo ese desastre ocasionado por los disque héroes. Entre a donde estaba al director del coro mientras que Quinn y Sam se quedaron afuera.

_**R –**_la judía entro e inmediatamente se sentó enfrente del maestro_** -¿para qué me mando a llamar?**_

_WS –tienes que volver Rachel para que los demás vuelvan_

_**R – ¿se va Finn?**_

_WS –no puede irse nuestro capitán masculino… es la pieza fundamental del coro_

_**R –en verdad lo cree… el coro cuenta con dos mejores prospectos para ese puesto tanto Sam como Puck son mejores que Finn**_

_WS – ¡claro que no!… tienes que regresar las Nacionales están cada vez más cerca_

_**R –ya le dije mi condición… que se vaya Finn y regreso**_

_WS -¡eso no lo hare!... bien si no quieres regresar… pero deja que los demás regresen al club_

_**R –usted estaba aquí… vio que fueron sus descensiones**_

_WS –estas siendo egoísta Rachel_

_**R –en esta ocasión no… y antes que diga algo más porque lo veo en su cara… estoy con Quinn porque la amo… nadie quiere lastimar a su santo papanatas… bueno me voy… **_

Sin darle oportunidad al maestro del coro se retiró; ya afuera estaban dos enojados rubios que querían romperle la cara a lo que decía ser su maestro. Las clases empezaron y todos continuaron con sus clases normalmente para no hacer sospechar ni a Shuster o Finn de lo que estaban tramando.

A las 10 llegaron los Berry, Judy, los Evans, Sahara Puckerman, Gloria López, Susan Pearce y como lo había predicho Rachel también estaba Burt; iban por los pasillos con rumbo a la dirección cuando fueron interceptados por Sue que aparto a los Berry y a Judy de los demás.

_JF –Sue ¿Qué necesitas hablar con nosotros?_

_SS –del coro_

_LB – ¿usted es la entrenadora de las porristas?... yo creía que odiaba al coro… _

_SS –no lo odio… a quien odio es a Shuster_

_HB -¿Y para que desea hablar con nosotros?_

_SS –bueno se lo que ha estado pasando en el coro… creo tener una solución para todos y tener todo para que funcione… solo adelántese y llevare lo que necesitamos_

_JF –perfecto Sue_

Entraron todos a duras penas; ahí ya se encontraba Will que no sabía que estaba pasando para que la mayoría de los papas de los integrantes del club estuvieran ahí. Ya que todos estaban acomodados esperaron a que llegara Sue, la cual llevaba a dos personas más con ella.

_WS -¿puedo saber que está pasando?_

_HB –estamos todos aquí por lo que está pasando en el coro… más Judy, los Evans y nosotros por el comportamiento que han tenido Shuster y Finn para con nuestros hijos_

_WS –Sr. Berry usted no entiende_

_HB – ¡claro que entiendo!... usted es un maestro la vida personal de sus alumnos no le compete_

_WS –pero…_

_JF –nada de peros… nuestros hijos se tuvieron que ver en la obligación de salirse del coro_

_GL –y ellos no son los que deberían salirse_

_SP –los que deberían irse del coro son Shuster y el muchachito causante de todo esto_

_WS -¿Burt no vas a defender a Finn? ¿Para eso viniste?_

_BH –yo vine en representación de mis dos hijos… pero Kurt ya me conto todo lo que está pasando… y por mucho que me duela Finn está causando problemas debe salirse… lo hable con Carole y está de acuerdo conmigo_

_HB –mire Figgins venimos todos nosotros buscando una solución a todo esto… _

_SS –Figgins antes que alguien diga algo más yo la tengo_

_WS -¿Qué haces aquí Sue si odias al coro?_

_SS –no lo odio… es a ti_

_PF –Sue cuál es la solución_

_SS –el Sr. Hudson debe ser expulsado del coro por todo lo que ha causado y Will removido de su puesto como director del coro_

_WS -¿y quién se hará cargo?_

_EP – ¡yo lo hare!_

_SS – le propuse a Emma que ella con una persona más capacitada se hagan cargo del coro_

_WS -¿Quién es la otra persona?_

_SS –campeón nacional… ex –alumno de aquí y líder nato_

_WS -¿Quién?_

_SS –Jesse St. James_

_WS –me opongo_

_SE –no debería oponerse_

_WS -¿Y usted quién es?_

_SE –el padre de Sam… lo que la entrenadora de las porristas esta diciendo es lo que queremos todos_

_LB –exacto… por una parte tendríamos a un conocedor del coro y por otro lado a una profesora que le importan sus alumnos_

_WS -¡Emma! No puedes hacerme esto… _

_EP –lo siento Will pero antes que nada está mi trabajo y los muchachos me necesitan_

_WS -¡eso no va a pasar!... el coro no saldrá adelante sin Finn y sin mi_

_SP –lo siento Sr. Shuster pero no es por alabar a Noah pero él tiene mucho más talento que aquel muchachito… él puede ayudar a Rachel_

_ME –como muy bien dijo Sahara aparte de Noah también está mi hijo Sam_

_WS -¿Burt? Dejaras que saquen a Finn_

_BH –lo siento Will pero es lo mejor para evitar más problemas y para evitar la demanda que muy bien se la tiene merecida por parte de los Berry, las Fabray y los Evans por acoso_

_HB –Figgins tenemos una solución a este problema… todos estamos de acuerdo… y si no la acepta creeremos que avalas todo lo que ha estado pasando… y lo que han estado haciendo ellos lo podíamos llamar acoso y no me tentare el corazón para demandar a quien tenga que demandar_

_PF –Sr. Berry no es necesario que lleguemos a esas medidas… _

_JF –entonces se hará lo que pedimos_

_PF –totalmente Sr. Fabray… no permitiré y ni consentiré el comportamiento de los dos… Emma te harás cargo junto con el que propuso Sue… espero que no tengamos más problemas_

_HB –perfecto Figgins… bueno ya no tenemos más que hacer nos vamos_

_PF –antes Sr. Hummel si se puede quedar para que hablemos de Finn y Will desocupa el lugar para que el nuevo director del coro lo ocupe… y más tarde tenemos que hablar… lamento todo lo que ha estado pasando y me estaré más atento_

_SE –gracias_

_EP –yo seré quien hable con los muchachos de lo nuevo que está pasando_

_GL –muy bien_

_SP –vamos quiero desayunar…_

Así salieron casi todos sabiendo que sus hijos estarían ya bien, el que se quedo fue Burt. Will no estaba contento y menos que su novia aceptara ayudar ante aquel propuesta de Sue. Emma ya estaba en su oficina cuando llego Shuster.

_WS -¿Por qué Emma creí que me amabas?_

_EP –te amo… pero no voy a permitir que hagas lo que estás haciendo… es nuestro trabajo ser imparcial y proteger a nuestros alumnos_

_WS –no entiendes_

_EP –Sue me enseño todos los videos… así que estoy haciendo mi trabajo cosa que deberías hacer tú también… estas a punto de arruinar tu carrera por un niño malcriado que cree que todo debe girar en torno a él… y si sigues con esa misma actitud creo que tendremos que tomarnos un descanso_

_WS -¡Emma yo…!_

_EP –Emma nada… te amo Will… pero necesitas pensar las cosas que estás perdiendo por alguien que no vale la pena… ahora sal de mi oficina… y te advierto yo no soportare que estés insistiendo…somos adultos_

Burt había salido bastante enojado por todo lo que le había dicho Figgins obre Finn; fue en busca del maestro del coro y como supuso su hijastro estaba ahí también por lo que podría platicar con los sobre toda esa situación; los Berry le había advertido el día anterior que si las cosas con el muchacho seguían igual tendrían que tomar medidas más drásticas.

_BH -¿le dijiste Will? ¿O planeas seguir consintiéndole todo?_

_WS –yo no le dije_

_BH –Finn te expulsaron del coro_

_F -¿pero porque?_

_BH -¡¿Cómo que porque?!... _

_F –soy el líder_

_BH –eras… así como Will era el director del coro_

_F – ¿no entiendo? –_fue lo que dijo confuso el ex–líder del coro

_BH –esto fue lo que ocasionaron por estar acosando a Rachel y Quinn y de paso a Sam… sabes que los Berry y la Sra. Fabray me advirtieron que si sigues acosando a sus hijas te demandaran por acoso y tendrán que ponerte una orden de restricción_

_F –pero es que no me entienden… mi destino es con Rachel_

_BH –no busques más… Carole y yo estamos bastante enojados… apenas y logre convencer a Figgins de que no te expulse pero estas en prueba si saben que causas más problemas te expulsaran_

_F –yo… pero Burt… si tan solo me dejaran explicar las cosas_

_BH -¡NO! Debes entender que cuando se te dice que no es… es NO_

_WS –Burt estas siendo algo injusto_

_BH –no te metas… Finn no estás entiendes la gravedad de todo este asunto… están a nada de expulsarte y que te demanden…_

_F –es que…_

_BH –hoy cuando regreses tendremos una seria platica… y Will si tanto lo quieres no lo ayudes cometiendo esas locuras… por favor compórtate por hoy_

_F -¿Antes quien dirigirá al coro?_

_WS –es Jesse St. James_

Burt se iba dejando advertido a Finn de no meterse en más problemas. Las clases continuaron normalmente justo para la última clase Rachel y Quinn se habían escapado de clases y estaban tras bambalinas teniendo un momento a solas; no sabían lo que había pasado y cuando le habían mandado un mensaje a sus padre ellos solo habían respondido que lo sabrían a la hora del coro. Ambas confiaban en que todos los padres hubieran resuelto todo ese dilema.

_**Q –**_la rubia tenia arrinconada a la morena, no podía dejar de querer a cada minuto el cuerpo de su novia junto al suyo o sus labios besándola_** – tú me vuelves loca**_

_**R –igual que tú a mí**_

_**Q –no en verdad… no hay momento en que te deje de desear… incluso en mis sueños tu eres la principal protagonista**_

_**R –eso es excitante… quiero que me cuentes algún día alguno de tus sueños**_

_**Q –cuando quieras lo hare**_

_**R –bueno ahora lo que quiero es que me beses –**_se empezaron a besar con total lujuria olvidando de donde estaban en realidad eso les daba más emoción; estaban tan sumergidas en su mundo que nunca notaron quien estaba ahí con ellas; se apartaron cuando escucharon algo que sonó ruidosamente

_S –uno las deja unos minutos… e inmediatamente se desaparecen… parecen conejos… lo bueno es que ninguna puede quedar embarazada_

_**Q – ¿qué carajos haces aquí Satanás?**_

_S –la reunión del coro será antes… todos nuestros maestros de la ultima hora están avisados… pero como están en otras cosas no revisan sus celulares_

_**R –bueno nos das unos minutos**_

_S -¡claro que no! Les doy unos minutos más y empezaran de nuevo… nos vamos las tres juntas_

_**Q -¡te odio López!**_

_S –yo igual te amo Quinny_

_**Q -¡que no me digas así!**_

_S -¿y porque no Quinny?_

_**R –porque es como le digo cuando estoy llegando gracias a sus increíbles y muy talentosos dedos**_

_S –primero… ¡bien Fabray!… y segundo información innecesaria… ahora como me quitara tan grotesca escena de la cabeza_

_**Q –no seas dramática… **_

_**R -¡vamos! Dejen de estar discutiendo**_

En la salde coro ya se encontraban los demás sentados; Rachel, Quinn y Santana inmediatamente se sentaron; al frente estaban Sue y Emma cosa que desconcertó completamente a los muchachos.

_K – ¿nos dirán que está pasando?_

_SS –a causa de los recientes eventos que han pasado aquí con el ahora ex–director del coro y también ex-cocapitán_

_M – ¿ustedes se harán cargo del coro?_

_SS – no exactamente Aretha…_

_EP –yo me hare cargo_

_S –pero sin ofender usted que sabe sobre cantar y bailar_

_EP –no me ofendo… para eso estará alguien mas_

_**R –**_eso atrajo el interés de la diva que dejo de lado los mimos que se estaba dando con su novia_**- ¿Quién?**_

_SS –busque a un campeón nacional, graduado, sin nada que hacer y ex–alumno de aquí_

_**R –repito… ¿Quién es?**_

_SS –esperen aquí –_la entrenadora de la porrista salió mientras tanto salvo Emma todos los demás estaban expectantes de quien pudiera ser el nuevo director del coro

_EP –mientras regresa Sue podemos empezar a ver los candidatos para ser el líder masculino del coro_

_K –ya nos dimos cuenta que la cara bonita no funciona aquí… debe tener las capacidades igual que la diva para liderar el coro_

_EP –exacto Kurt_

_A –yo me descarto_

_M –yo también… _

_EP –en realidad Mike… pensaba que tú y Brittany nos puedan ayudar a mí y al nuevo director del coro con las coreografías_

_M – ¡eso esta genial!_

_B –claro Miss P_

_EP –en lo que estábamos_

_**Q –estaría entre Puck y Sam… Puck por un lado sabemos lo bien que canta; aparte de bailar y tocar la batería, la guitarra y el piano… Sam por un lado igual tiene un buen rango vocal y es buen bailarín, y toca la guitarra, la batería **_

_P -¿me permiten?_

_EP –claro…_

_P –por muy alagado que me siento… el que se debe quedar con el puesto es Sam… de todos modos ya lo habíamos planteado cuando la boda del papa de Kurt _

_**R –es buena idea… también eres perfecto**_

_P – ¡no! Yo estoy bien así_

_EP –alguien que se oponga –_al no ver objeción de nadie quedo por sentado que el nuevo cocapitán seria Sam_ –perfecto Sam eres el nuevo líder masculino_

_SS –_antes que alguien más dijera algo entre Sue con alguien más dejando sorprendido a todos y a varios enojados porque la última vez que lo habían visto querían romper la cara por lo que le había hecho a su diva_– denle la bienvenida a su nuevo director Jesse St. James_

_**Q –**__a nadie le hizo mucha gracia cuando vieron al muchacho todo a lo que había pasado la última vez que lo vieron__** - ¿Qué haces aquí St. James?**_

_J –como Sue lo digo yo soy quien dirigiré el coro… antes de que digan algo más… lo siento mi comportamiento en el pasado fue estúpido y me pase con Rachel… Rachel lo siento… el coro seguirá como lo han estado haciendo las lecciones de Shuster pero es momento de que se hagan las cosas como se debe_

_S- más te vale St. James que no hagas nada estúpido… _

_J –tranquilos no lo hare_

_SS –antes de que empiecen… Quinn, Santana y Brittany pasen mañana por su uniformas de nuevo… regresaran al escuadrón al final destruyeron a Shuster _

_**Q –yo… **_

_SS –si ya sé que andas con Bárbara… no te preocupes… qué más da que mis tres porritas principales anden con una mujer_

_**Q –ok… gracias**_

_EP –_Sue salió dejando ya a cargo a los nuevos directores del coro –_ bueno muchachos es hora de empezar_

El ensayo empezó con calentamientos de voz, de ejercicios y múltiples cosas más; era raro por vez primera tener a un director del coro que realmente le importara el coro y para que Jesse no se pasara estaba Emma. Si paso la primera reunión del nuevo New Directions.

Todos fueron saliendo y Mike, Puck Santana amenazaron a Jesse; los que se quedaron en la sala fueron Quinn, Sam y Rachel; era el momento perfecto para disculparse con las muchacha que en el paso le rompió el corazón.

_**R -¿Qué haces aquí?**_

_J –cuando Sue me digo sobre esto… lo vi perfecto… debía venir a disculparme contigo… fui un estúpido_

_**R –está bien… Jesse te perdono pero quiero que entiendas que estoy con alguien**_

_J –entiendo… ¿pero por favor dime que no es el papanatas de Hudson?_

_**R –no lo es… **_

_J - ¿es el rubio?_

_**Q –no es el rubio… es la rubia**_

_J -¿Ustedes están juntas?_

_**Q –si… y estoy haciendo todo lo posible por no romperte la cara…**_

_J -¡calma! Lamento todo lo que paso… y bueno no vengo a robar a tu mujer… se le ve que está feliz… si estuviera todavía con el santo soquete si la intento conquistar de nuevo_

_**Q –más te vale**_

_J –si ella es feliz yo lo seré… aparte deje irla por estúpido y cobarde así que no puedo reclamar algo que deje ir solo y que nadie me quito_

_S –mira hermano… no tengo la menor idea de lo que hiciste pero más vale que te comporte_

_J -¿tú eres?_

_S –Sam_

_J –no hare… nada malo_

_S –entonces nos llevaremos bien… me adelanto… las espero afuera_

_J –yo también me voy tengo todavía que ver unas cosas con Figgins_

Las muchachas se quedaron solas; sabían que la llegada de Jesse tampoco sería buena más que nada porque Finn odiaba a todo lo que se interpusiera en su camino a Rachel; muy en el fondo el muchacho no se comportó como un idiota.

_**Q –eso si fue extraño…**_

_**R –pero es un nuevo New Directions**_

_**Q –eso si… pero no sé si vayan a estar quietos Shuster y Finn con todo esto**_

_**R –tienen… ya le dijeron nuestros padres a Burt que lo tranquilice o lo demandaran**_

_**Q –esperemos que su minúsculo cerebro lo entienda**_

_**R –creo que debemos irnos**_

_**Q -¿Por qué?... quería aprovechar la sala de coro… para hacerlo aquí**_

_**R –por muy excitante que suena tú propuesta… Sam no está esperando… así que vámonos… cuando lleguemos a mi casa te daré tu premio**_

_**Q – ¡en serio!**_

_**R –si**_

_**Q -¡Vámonos nena!**_

_**R –te amo Lucy**_

_**Q –yo también te amo**_

Así salieron para encontrarse con Sam; a partir de ese día empezaba una nueva etapa en la vida de New Directions tan solo esperaban que su antiguo director y líder no fueran a hacer algo más estúpido.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Glee no me pertenece, ni su trama, ni sus personajes.

* * *

**AN2:**

-próximo cap: ya lo veremos

-si me dan la alegria de recivir mas comentarios lo amare mas

-aprovechando les recomiendo mi otro fic "ahora me toca a mí"

-Búsquenme en twitter como: ** AlmaLCh01 (Alma León Chablé)**

**(**Para cualquier duda, reclamo, reproche, petición o sugerencia me lo dicen por ahí o me lo dejan en comentario**)**


	14. Te Lo Advertí

**Te Lo Advertí**

* * *

**AN:**

-Disculpen los errores ortográficos

-espero y le guste y por favor comenten

* * *

Ya había pasado una semana desde los nuevos cambios en el coro; Shuster y Finn seguían sin aparecerse pero nadie confiaba en ellos por lo que seguían atentos a cualquier cosa. Durante esa semana Jesse demostró ser bueno, el coro conservo su tradición de las lecciones semanales las cuales eran designadas por la orientadora en tanto se mezclaba con practicas ensayos, calentamientos y cosas que Shuster nunca hizo.

Los Evans todavía seguían en el proceso de recuperar su casa por lo que seguían con los Berry; Quinn y Rachel cada vez estaban mas y mas unidas; en esa semanas habían sido sorprendidas por Sam, Kurt, desgraciadamente también por Santana y más espantoso aun por Judy pero aun con esos pequeños incidentes no dejaban de tratar de estar juntas lo máximo posible.

Jesse iba caminando por los pasillos cuando fue abordado por Finn, el cual llevaba toda la semana tratando de acercarse al muchacho sin éxito alguno; en la cabeza del exlíder pasaba la idea de que el ahora director de "New Directios" solo estaba ahí para quedarse con Rachel.

_F -¿Qué haces aquí?_

_J – ¿aquí te refieres al pasillo o aquí te refieres a McKinley o aquí te refieres a Lima?… bueno estoy aquí en el pasillo perdiendo tiempo valioso contigo, aquí en McKinley porque es donde ahora trabajo y obviamente aquí en lima porque es donde está mi trabajo y donde vivo_

_F –no me refiero a eso_

_J -¿entonces a que te refieres?_

_F –bueno si_

_J –buenos si o bueno… decídete Hudson_

_F –deja de confundirme_

_J –perdóname pero vives confundido tu solo… eso es mérito propio… _

_F –yo sé a qué viniste_

_J -¡¿Si?!_

_F –ella no regresara contigo… ella me ama_

_J –yo creo que lo que te falta de inteligencia te sobre de soberbia… ella no te ama y es cierto yo vine con dos propósitos aquí_

_F -¿Cuáles?_

_J –a dirigir el coro y a recuperarla y alegarla de ti… solo que me encontré que esta con Quinn y está feliz así que yo no destruiré su felicidad… la amo y si su lugar está al lado de la rubia por mucho que me duela la apoyare_

_F –mejor y no te pongas cómodo… Sr. Shue y yo regresaremos al coro sin nosotros no son nada_

_J –eso es lo que tú crees_

_SS –_antes de que los muchachos siguieran discutiendo, Sue hacia su aparición para evitar problemas con su nuevo aliado_– ¡Hudson no deberías estar en clases!… St. James tenemos cosas que hablar_

_F –es que yo_

_SS –no te pregunte… ve a clases… tu y yo nos vamos a platicar_

Los dos fueron a la oficina de Sue para que pudieran platicar; la verdad es que Sue nunca había odiado al coro a quien nunca había tolerado era a Shuster porque ella veía que el hombre predicaba pero de dientes para afuera y dentro del coro las cosas eran diferentes por eso al saber todo lo que estaba pasando aprovecho para sacar a William del coro.

_SS –St. James debes controlarte… no vengas a enredar más las cosas_

_J –si lo siento_

_SS –te traje aquí para que ayudes no para que enredes más las cosas_

_J –hay algo que no entiendo… hasta donde me quede no eras partidaria del coro_

_SS –lo sé, en realidad de quien no lo soy es de Shuster… sin él en medio el coro me cae bien… _

_J –por eso me buscaste_

_SS –con alguien con mente triunfadora como tú… el coro puede llegar muy lejos y tú y yo nos llevaremos bien_

_J –eso me gusta_

En tanto en otra parte, en una de las aulas se encontraba Quinn Fabray en clases, como le pasaba últimamente su mente la ocupaba su novia de piernas bronceadas pero en esta ocasión era otro su preocupación solo que no se la había contado a Rachel para evitarle preocupaciones pero no podía evitar sentir nerviosismo; sin importar que estaba en clases se dejó ir al viernes.

* * *

**Flashback**

Quinn se había quedado hasta al final porque se había quedado ultimando algunas cosas con Sue; su novia y todos sus amigos se habían ido ya que ella había insistido de que estaría bien por lo que con muchas reservas la dejaron.

Iba tan perdida en su mundo que no sintió que alguien la iba siguiendo a pasos grandes, en cuanto intento abrir la puerta de su carro algo se lo impidió por lo que volteo a ver y se llevó la sorpresa de estar enfrente del mayor testarudo de toda la historia.

_**Q -¡Finn! Diría que es un gusto verte pero te estaría mintiendo… ahorrémonos el drama… y ve al grano **_

_F – ¡estás loca!_

_**Q –se más original… te dije sin dramas… aun me sigo preguntando porque considerábamos que Rachel es la más diva de ese club… si tú lo eres… haces una tormenta en un vaso con agua**_

_F –no te voy a contestar como se merece porque no tengo la menor idea que quisiste decir_

_**Q –eso tampoco es novedad… nos faltara mucho porque bueno me esperan para mis dulces besos**_

_F - ¡¿Cómo?!_

_**Q –te explico porque al parecer a ti hay que decirte todo con manzanitas… Rachel mi novia me está esperando para tener un poco de sexo salvaje juvenil y desenfrenado**_

_F -¡claro que no! Rachel dijo que no debía ser hasta los 25_

_**Q –contigo solamente… como sea… ¿será que me digas lo que me vas a decir?**_

_F –te odio_

_**Q –eso tampoco es una novedad… **_

_F –por tu culpa lo he perdido todo… Burt y mi mama están enojados conmigo perdí el coro, la coach Beiste me quito como líder del equipo pero principalmente me quitaste lo que es mío… por eso te odio_

_**Q –pero si hace poco me decías que me amabas y que veías fuegos artificiales cuando me besabas… Finn es momento que madures**_

_F –te lo advierto Quinn que esto no se quedara así… me las pagaras todas juntas y completitas_

_**Q -¡no te tengo miedo!**_

_F –estas advertida_

**Fin Flashback**

* * *

Quinn no le había querido decir a Rachel sobre ese pequeño confrontamiento con Finn porque no quería preocupar a la diva; pero algo en su interior le decía que debía estar preparada para cualquier situación.

Las clases continuaron; la parejita no se vería hasta la hora del almuerzo. Rachel iba caminando por los pasillos de McKinley para su próxima clase cuando se encontró con Santana, la cual desde el día en que las había vuelto encontrar en pleno momento fogoso no paraba de hacer chistes y comentarios cada que podía.

_**R -¡ahora no! Voy a clases**_

_S -¡que genio!... alguien no recibió su dosis de amor por parte de cierta rubia_

_**R –lo dices por mí o lo dirás por ti**_

_S – ¡obvio que por ti!_

_**R –como eso que dijiste que alguien no había recibido sus dosis de amor por cierta rubia… creí que hablas de ti**_

_S –no te pases_

_**R –no lo hago**_

_S -¿y cómo van ustedes?_

_**R –vamos bien Quinn es dulce… cada día la amo mas**_

_S –me alegro en verdad por las dos… ¿y cómo van con Judy?_

_**R –ha sido tan vergonzoso desde que nos atrapo**_

_S –ya ves parecen conejos_

_**R –no es para tanto… y tu ni hables porque…**_

_S –bien entendí_

_**R –vamos a clases**_

_S –vamos_

A la hora del almuerzo la diva recibió un mensaje de su rubia que la encontrara en el auditorio por lo que fue a donde estaba su novia. En cuanto llego a su destino y se encontró con la ojiverde se besaron como si fuera el último beso que se darían había clara y pura necesidad, mas pasión y amor pero dominaba más la parte carnal que lo demás; sabían que lo que estaban a punto de hacer estaba mal y había provocado varios traumas pero su cuerpo y alma lo pedían.

Se apoyaron en el piano que había en el centro del auditorio; mientras que Rachel se restregaba por la pierna de Quinn; ya no había punto de retorno en ese momento por lo que empezaron a hacerlo a mitad del auditorio; no tardaron mucho en llegar a tan ansiado lugar primero fue la rubia e inmediatamente seguida por la morena. Se quedaron con sus cuerpos pegados y abrazadas.

_**Q –cada vez te amo más**_

_**R -¿Qué pasa?**_

_**Q -¿Por qué lo dices?**_

_**R –no se… has estado extraña desde el viernes**_

_**Q –estoy bien**_

_**R -¿segura?**_

_**Q –completamente**_

_**R –te amo… en verdad debemos empezar a tener un poco de auto control**_

_**Q –lo se… pero **_

_**R -¿pero?**_

_**Q –estaba en clases y estaba pensando en ti… en las veces que hemos hecho el amor…**_

_**R –y por eso la necesidad**_

_**Q –y porque mi cuerpo aclamaba al tuyo**_

_**R –eres tan romántica**_

_**Q –no es para tanto**_

_**R -¡claro que lo es! Quien hubiera pensado que Quinn tuviera un corazón tan romántico**_

_**Q –porque lo es por ti**_

_**R –desvías el tema**_

_**Q -¡yo no fui!**_

_**R –debemos empezar a controlarnos… **_

_**Q –ahora no… es momento que disfrutemos… ahora lo que quiero siempre es amarte, cuidarte y protegerte**_

_**R –yo también es lo que quiero contigo**_

_**Q –que bueno que St. James lo tomo bien… esperaba a otro haciendo panchos**_

_**R –es que Noah, Sam y Jesse son mucho más maduros que Finn**_

_**Q –lo bueno**_

_**R –debemos sepáranos… porque parece que San tiene una alarma para saber cuándo interrumpirnos**_

_S –_la latina pego una estruendosa carcajada por lo que dijo la judía_– No hablen de San como si no estuviera aquí_

_**Q -¿A qué hora apareciste?**_

_S –cuando aceptaste que eres romántica… eres tan blanda Fabray_

_**R –no digas nada latina que tu estas igual que Lucy**_

_S –claro que no soy igual que Quinny… oops lo dije lo siento_

_**Q –eso se lo tengo que decir a Britt**_

_S -¡no lo harás Fabgay!_

_**Q – ¡claro que sí!**_

_**R -¡alto! Nadie va a decir nada… ahora dime, ¿cómo le haces siempre para encontrarnos cuando estamos teniendo un momento privado?**_

_S –cuando hablas del "un momento privado"… te refieres a estar follando como locas sexuales depravadas… no tengo la menor idea de cómo lo hago _

_**R –vamos… necesito comer**_

_S –claro esta después del gran ejercicio que tuvieron quien no_

_**R –no tuvimos nada**_

_S –hay rubia_

_**Q – ¡cállate López!**_

_**R -¿Qué pasa?**_

_S –tienes un gran chupetón… que con nada se tapara_

_**R - ¡Quinn Fabray!... de esto hablaremos en la casa**_

_**Q –si bebe**_

_**R –y tu –**_dijo señalando a su amiga latina que inmediatamente ponía cara de _"yo no fui"__**– si no te hagas… que es contigo… no digas nada… ahora me llevan a comer **_

_**Q –claro**_

_S -¡que genio!_

El resto del día paso tranquilo; con Rachel queriéndole arrancar la cabeza a la latina por sus comentarios. Cuando llego la hora del coro y todos estaban puntuales incluso los dos directores. Ensayaron, practicaron; Jesse checo el rango de todos mientras hacía anotaciones. Cuando ya todos se iban Quinn recibió un mensaje.

_**R -¿Qué pasa amor?**_

_**Q –Sue que está loca… me quiere ver**_

_S –te esperamos_

_**Q –no adelántense… San lleva a Rachie a su casa… ya que termine lo que tengo que hacer voy a verte cariño**_

_**R –segura… porque me puedo quedar**_

_**Q –anda ve… **_

_**R –bien… por favor cuídate**_

_**Q –Rachel… no olvides que te amo**_

_**R –nunca… yo también te amo**_

La entrenadora de las porristas salió con sus clásicas locuras; ya que habían terminado con todo eso; la rubia ya se iba; mientras iba caminando tenía un presentimiento de que las cosas no estaban bien pero no le hizo caso. En el estacionamiento ya no quedaban casi carros; en el momento en que se disponía a abrir la puerta del carro sintió una gran sobre, la persona la tomo por y la volteo.

_X –te lo advertí… ahora es momento de que pagues todo lo que me has causado_

Y con un gran golpe de la gran mano noqueo a la rubia; mientras él sostenía el cuerpo inerte de la ojiverde alguien más se acercaba con otro carro; en tanto la rubia era introducida en el otro carro, la otra persona se metía al carro de la capitana de las porristas; y ambos automóviles partían con una Quinn inconsciente.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Glee no me pertenece, ni su trama, ni sus personajes.

* * *

**AN2:**

-¿Qué pasara con la pobre Quinn? ¿Quiénes eran los que la raptaron? ¿Qué hará Rachel cuando se entere?...

- espero sus comentarios tan siquiera diciéndome un hola, porque leerlo que me cometan me llena de alegría

-espero más cometarios…

-aprovechando les recomiendo mi otro fic "ahora me toca a mí"

-Búsquenme en twitter como: ** AlmaLCh01 (Alma León Chablé)**

**(**Para cualquier duda, reclamo, reproche, petición o sugerencia me lo dicen por ahí o me lo dejan en comentario**)**


	15. Cautiverio

**Cautiverio**

* * *

**AN:**

-Disculpen los errores ortográficos

-espero y le guste y por favor comenten

* * *

Miércoles llego rápidamente y Quinn seguían sin saber nada de la rubia con la desaparición de esta Rachel también parecía ausente pero era momento de que la diva demostrara sus dotes de actrices ese día delante de los sospechosos que tenían en mente; la policía también estaba participando en la búsqueda pero todo en manera silenciosa para no alarmar a quienes tuvieran a la ojiverde.

Para Santana la tarde/noche del lunes y la noche del martes fueron una de las peores cosas le habrían pasado más que nada por ver a un espíritu inquebrantable romperse delante sus ojos; no supo cómo y no busco explicaciones pero todavía recuerda cómo fue que se enteraron de que la rubia estaba desaparecida.

* * *

**Flashback**

Santana había hecho lo que Quinn le había indicado había llevado a Rachel a su casa pero algo preocupo a la latina por lo que decidió quedarse con esta hasta que su amiga llegara. Como todos los adultos se encontraban trabajando en la casa de los Berry estaban los pequeños Evans, Sam, Santana, Brittany y por su puesto la diva.

Después de comer; Santana ayudo a Rachel a lavar los platos mientras Sam y Brittany ayudaban a los pequeños a hacer la tarea. Cerca de las seis cuando estaban todos viendo una película; la judía empezó a sentirse como león enjaulado no sabía porque pero empezaba a sentir una opresión en su cuerpo.

Cuando noto que no había palomitas, ella se ofreció para hacer más; la latina no había quitado la mira de su amiga. En tanto la pequeña judía miraba hacia el patio; la porrista tenia la mirada sobre ella; Rachel no supo que paso lo único que sintió fue un fuerte golpe en el corazón que hizo que soltara el traste y callera de rodillas al suelo; todos en la casa escucharon el ruido, la que ya estaba ahí viendo a la diva fue Santana.

_B -¿Qué paso?_

_S –no lo sé solo se desplomo_

_**R –estoy bien**_

_S –claro que no lo estas_

_**R –necesito hablarle a Quinn**_

_S –no debe tardar en venir_

_**R -¡hable por favor!**_

_S -¿Qué pasa?_

_**R –necesito saber que está bien**_

_B -¡bien! Rachie yo la llamo... Sam llévala al sillón_

Mientras Brittany hacia lo que había dicho; Sam coloco a la diva en el sofá, los hermanos del rubio se le acercaron a la diva para tratar de animarla. La rubia porrista no lograba encontrar a Quinn ya que al hablarle al celular mandaba directamente hacia al buzón algo que no le gustó nada a la bailarina; Santana al ver la cara de su novia se acercó para tratar de averiguar lo que pasaba.

_S -¿Qué pasa?_

_B –manda a buzón_

_S –a lo mejor se le descargo… háblale a Sue_

_B –bien _

_S –_la rubia había empezado a manotear y su cara típica había pasado a una clara de preocupación, en cuanto colgó, la latina se le acerco_ -¿Qué te digo?_

_B –que ya no está que debería haber ya llegado o deber estar por llegar_

_S –vamos a esperar_

_B –tengo un mal presentimiento Santy_

_S –calma… averiguaremos donde esta_

Dieron las nueve de la noche y no había rastro del paradero de Quinn; los Berry, los Evan y Judy estaban reunidos en la casa de los primeros; en cuanto los muchachos habían visto que su amiga no aparecía hablaron a los padres para informarles lo que ocurría. Habían acordado no decirle a nadie más lo que estaba pasando; el martes Rachel se había quedado con Santana mientras Sam y Brittany iban a clases y Judy con los Berry iban a la policía.

**Fin Flashback**

* * *

Santana estaba esperando a que Rachel bajara y pudieran irse; ese día entraría en juego la primera parte del plan que se les había ocurrido en la noche del día anterior cuando no les quedo más duda de quienes eran los captores de la rubia.

* * *

**Flashback**

Todos New Directions se había enterado de lo que pasaba por lo que estaban reunidos en la casad e Rachel esperando algún tipo de respuesta y también vigilando a la diva que con cara hora que pasaba parecía más perdida; mientras todos buscan algunas explicaciones el teléfono de la judía sonó por lo que las miradas se dirigieron a ella; esta tomo el teléfono para leer el mensaje el cual la dejo sorprendida sin palabras; Santana le arrebato el teléfono para leerlo por ella misma.

_S –Rachel te ando este mensaje para decirte que ya que obtuve lo que quería de ti me voy de este cochino pueblo; al final Finn tenía razón y soy una perra sin corazón que solo quería jugar contigo; hasta nunca no me busquen… yo la voy a matar en cuanto la encuentre –_la latina no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo, todos estaban más allá de sorprendidos por lo que empezaron a hablar o más bien a discutir entre si_ –_

_B –silencio… cállense –_Britt al ver que no le hacían caso decidió_ gritar -¡CARAJO QUE SE CALLEN TODOS YA!_

_P –_todos guardaron silencio al momento de escuchar a una Brittany enojada y diciendo malas palabras_ -ya… tranquila Britt_

_B –en verdad van a creer que este mensaje lo mando Quinny… nunca le haría eso a Rachie ella la lleva queriendo desde hace mucho… piensen un poco quien es el único que usa esas palabras para referirse a ella_

_K -¡¿Finn?!... no creo que se ha tan estúpido de hacer algo así_

_B –pues velo creyendo… ahora obviamente van a creer que Rachel tiene el corazón roto y dejara de buscarla y eso vamos a tener que hacer creerle… vamos a seguir su juego pero lo invertiremos haremos que nos lleven hasta Quinn_

_S -¡eres un genio nena!_

_B –lo se_

_M –si Britt eres un genio_

_S –siempre les he dicho que mi novia es un genio… un cerebro andando_

**Fin Flashback**

* * *

Por eso estaba ahí Santana; Rachel después de eso salió de su letargo y se mostró más decidida y aguerrida que nunca iba a engañar a Finn porque para todos él era el principal sospechoso. Habían hecho que el rumor de que Quinn se había fugado porque había utilizado a Rachel se extendiera.

En cuanto llegaron entraron la diva llevaba una mirada de determinación; nadie se interponía en su camino y menos porque iba escoltada por Santana; pasaron por las cosas de la latina y luego por las cosas de Rachel.

_S -¿estás bien?_

_**R –lo estaré cuando encuentre a Quinn… ¿en verdad crees que funcione esto?**_

_S –Britt es un genio…_

_**R –si lo siento es que estoy nerviosa…**_

_S –bueno no quiero dejarte sabes que no pero si no lo hago no se cumplirá el plan_

_**R –ve estaré bien… **_

_S –cuídate por favor… Fabray me mata si te llegase a pasar algo_

Rachel se quedó sola buscando sus cosas y como había predicho la rubia burbujeante; Finn había mordido el anzuelo y se había acercado a la pequeña cantante para hablar con ella con su característica sonrisa de lado que lo único que mostraba era petulancia.

_F –ves te lo dije que Quinn te rompería el corazón… ahora ya podemos regresar_

_**R –Finn **_

_F –entonces_

_**R -¿entonces qué?**_

_F –hoy en Breadstix_

_**R –bien**_

_F –genial Rachel… ya verás que seremos inseparables_

_**R –pero no en Breadstix… será en mi casa a las 8… no habrá nadie**_

_F –entonces en tu casa_

_**R –con sonrisita traviesa y picara Rachel se despidió –nos vemos en la noche**_

La primera parte del plan estaba puesto en marcha ahora solo faltaba el resto; así paso casi toda la mañana con Finn como perrito faldero detrás de Rache; Puck, Sam y Santana habían hecho de todo para no ir a medio matarlo y sacarle a golpes la verdad porque sabían que así tampoco harían nada; mientras Finn seguía Rachel a ciertos lugares los demás no perdían la oportunidad de revisar el casillero, el locker en los vestuarios y hasta meterse al salón del maestro de español el cual llevaba con ese día dos días desaparecido pero aun con todo eso no habían encontrado nada por eso esperaban que en la cena con Finn, Rachel pudiera sacarle alguna información.

Al finalizar el coro la diva iba saliendo del salón cuando fue abordada por Jacob Ben Israel; este le había indicado que necesitaba hablar con ella y con la porrista latina de algo que había visto y de lo que necesitaban saber; se fueron a otro lugar y se aseguraron de que nadie más estuviera ahí.

_S – ¿escupe?_

_J –yo sé que Quinn no huyo como se escucha por ahí…_

_**R -¿Cómo lo sabes?**_

_J –yo estaba ayer aquí… quería hablar con Quinn para poder ver si tú y ella me daban una revista para JBI… _

_**S -¿Qué más?**_

_J –cuando la iba siguiendo… iba algo atrás de ella… vi a lo lejos que se acercaban a ella y me detuve y me escondí mientras grababa todo… como la desmayaron, la subían a un auto y los dos partían_

_**R -¿Cómo que los dos?**_

_J –si eran dos hombres_

_S -¿Quiénes eran?_

_J –es necesario que se los diga o pueden deducirlo ustedes solas_

_**R –deja de jugar a las adivinanzas**_

_J –es Finn con ayuda de Shuster_

_S -¡¿Qué?!_

_J –ellos dos tomaron a Quinn y se la llevaron_

_**R -¡hijos de perra!**_

_J –tengo algo mas pero eso es necesario hablarlo en otro lado aquí las paredes escuchan_

_S –vamos a mi casa… es más seguro… mientras en camino mándale mensaje a Judy, a tus papas y a los demás que nos vean allá_

_**R –ok**_

Mientras ellas se iban con el muchacho reportero a casa de Santana para averiguar lo otro que tenía que decirles. En tanto en otro lugar a las afueras de Lima en una bodega abandonada se encontraban Quinn atada a una silla, venda de ojos y muy confundida de cuando lleva ahí; desde que la habían llevado a ese lugar sus captores no le había hablado, ella sabía quién era que la había golpeado.

Lo único que la mantenía cuerda era pensar en su novia y eso le daba fuerza, sabía que su diva estaba sufriendo, por alguna extraña razón lo sentía; en los momentos en quedaba algo inconsciente soñaba con Rachel la cual le daba fuerza para tratar de escapar de ahí. El no ver nada para la rubia estaba siendo una completa tortura y el no saber porque la habían capturado también la tenía mal.

Quinn escucho pasos pero ya no era solo de una persona eran dos, y voces; voces conocidas sabía que una era de Finn porque él había sido la que la había atacado pero esa segunda voz, también la podía reconocer; al haber detectado al dueño de la voz se quedó impactada de cómo alguien ayudaría a Finn con esa locura; por lo que se preguntaba si Shuster estaba bien mentalmente para apoyar a su muchacho de oro con eso.

_F –bueno Quinn… yo tenía razón… ella me ama… acepto salir hoy conmigo_

_**Q –**_empezaba a luchar de su agarre_** -¡claro que no! Ella me ama**_

_F –la invite a salir hoy y me acepto… me invito a su casa… yo creo que pudo haber funcionado el mensaje que recibió ella ayer en donde la dulce Quinn le confesaba que todo era un juego_

_**Q –hijo de perra…**_

_F –la recuperare… y tu… bueno todavía no sé qué voy a hacer contigo pero algo hare_

_**Q –Shuster como puede usted ayudarlo en esta locura**_

_WS –el merece ser feliz_

_**Q – ¡y yo no!**_

_WS -claro que sí pero no con Rachel_

_F –hoy le pediré que regrese conmigo_

_**Q –no va aceptar regresar con impotente, incompetente e inmaduro **_

_F –_el joven primero le quito la venda de los ojos y acto seguido la cacheteo -¡_cállate!... yo soy lo mejor para ella…_

_**Q –para unirla solo servirás… ella necesita alguien que la impulse y la aliente… algo que obviamente no eres**_

_WS –Finn… creo que_

_F –no que quería verme feliz_

_WS -¡claro!... pero no crees que esto está siendo un poco extremista_

_F –claro que no… sin Fabray en para molestar… ella regresara a mi_

_**Q –eres un estúpido Finn… está jugando contigo para saber dónde estoy**_

_F –quisieras_

_**Q –pero eres tan estúpido y tan ególatra que no lo ves… deja que salga de esto te pateare el trasero**_

_F -¡cálmate! Que me estas cansando_

_WS –porque no la dejamos aquí… vamos a prepararte para tu cena… también necesitamos que nadie sospeche de nosotros_

_F –nadie o hace… todos creen que Quinn huyo… hasta la propia Rachel_

_WS –más tarde vengo y me quedo vigilando que no haga nada estúpido_

Los dos hombres se fueron dejando a la rubia sola; mientras en su cabeza le empezaba a entrar lo que Finn le había dicho pero algo en su corazón le decía que no debía creerle; por lo que con más determinación; ella necesitaba salir de ahí, en su corazón sentía que su novia no estaba bien; ella lo sentía.

Santana y Rachel junto con todos se enteraron de lo que Jacob tenía que decir y mostrarles; con eso tenían la evidencia para acusar a Finn y a lo que era su maestro Shuster del secuestro de la rubia; con toda esa nueva información se montaron un nuevo plan para emboscar a Finn. Rachel había salido momentáneamente de la casa al patio, necesitaba aire todo eso había llegado al fin a volverla a romper.

_**R –hay Quinn… cuanto me haces falta… te necesito conmigo… –**_la latina con su radar siempre en funcionamiento apareció dándole un pequeño susto a la diva_** – me asustaste San**_

_S –quiero que estés tranquila hoy mismo recuperaremos a tu rubia_

_**R -¿y si algo sale mal?**_

_S –eso no va a pasar_

_**R –hay posibilidades**_

_S –esto va a pasar… recuperaremos a la rubia hueca… atraparan a Shuster y Finn y los encerraran… luego tendremos nuestro baile… bailaran delante de todos como las bobas enamoradas que son… nos iremos a las Nacionales… cantaran un dueto ridículo y cursi y ganaremos… y en NY se juraran amor eterno… porque NY es donde está su futuro_

_**R –gracias**_

_S –todo saldrá bien Rachie… _

_**R –tengo miedo**_

_S –no hay porque… lo que ustedes tienen… es lo que mantiene fuertes a las dos… ese día tu sentiste su dolor… ¿Cómo? No lo sé… pero en algún nivel psíquico están conectadas_

_**R –no te entiendo**_

_S –según los metafísicos_

_**R –lees metafísica**_

_S –leo de todo… como decía… según ellos… antes de bajar a la tierra nos dividen en dos personas_

_**R –ósea que nos separan en mitades**_

_S –si… somos envidados en mitades… nuestro deber en cada vida que vivamos es buscar a esa mitad… ese complemento, a esa otra parte… durante todas esas vidas, buscaremos a nuestro gran amor, encontraremos algunos que parecerán… pero cuando llegas a encontrarlo se conectan y no habrá nada en la tierra que haga que se separen… y esas dos partes en cuanto se encuentren regresan juntos a lo que podríamos llamar cielo para pasar la eternidad juntos _

_**R – ¿tú crees que Quinn y yo?**_

_S –no lo sé… leí por casualidad eso… pero yo creo que si… ustedes están destinadas a estar juntas para siempre así que no tengas miedo recuperaremos a tu rubia_

_**R –gracias**_

_S –vamos hay que prepararnos para lo de hoy_

Así mentalmente le mandaba fuerzas a su rubia; en tanto la rubia seguía luchando para zafarse de su agarre necesitaba salir de ese cautiverio que la estaba volviendo loca y más que nada por sentir el dolor de su morena.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Glee no me pertenece, ni su trama, ni sus personajes.

* * *

**AN2:**

-próximo capitulo… veremos que pasa…. ¿recuperarán a Quinn?, ¿Finn se enterara del plan?

-resulta que mi mama practica la metafísica… yo no tanto… pero ella me conto que antes de que nos envían a la tierra somos separados y durante varias vidas vamos en busca de nuestro otra mitad, así hasta que damos con él o ella y en cuanto lo encontramos volvemos a subir para vivir eternamente

- espero sus comentarios tan siquiera diciéndome un hola, porque leerlo que me cometan me llena de alegría

-espero más cometarios…

-aprovechando les recomiendo mi otro fic "ahora me toca a mí"

-Búsquenme en twitter como: ** AlmaLCh01 (Alma León Chablé)**

**(**Para cualquier duda, reclamo, reproche, petición o sugerencia me lo dicen por ahí o me lo dejan en comentario**)**


	16. La Fuerza De Nuestro Amor

**La Fuerza De Nuestro Amor**

* * *

**AN:**

-Disculpen los errores ortográficos

-espero y le guste y por favor comenten

* * *

Quinn, después de que se fueran Schuester y Finn, empezó a tratar de salir de ahí. Algo que el muchacho había dicho en esos días la hacía querer escapar para ir en protección de Rachel, del amor de su vida. Aún con toda la intriga del antiguo capitán del coro, la rubia creía ciegamente en su diva y su corazón estaba convencido de lo que le decía el muchacho eran palabras vacías.

Mientras trataba de desanudar el agarre de las cuerdas, rogaba que el par de idiotas hubiera sido tan tonto para que pudiera zafarse: En eso estaba cuando notó que las cuerdas no estaban muy apretadas y empezó a desamarrase: Lo que le deba toda la fuerza para hacer eso era ir por su novia, ya que seguía sintiendo la opresión en su pecho de que Rachel no estaba bien.

En tanto, en otra parte de Lima, un hombre de treinta años estaba sentado en su carro reuniendo fuerzas para hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Sabía que era lo correcto después de todo lo que había estado causando. Así que, con la mayor valentía y sabiendo que era totalmente lo correcto, se bajó y fue en camino lento hacia la comisaria hasta llego a su destino.

_Policía -¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?_

_WS- Vengo a denunciar a alguien._

_Policía – ¿A quién y bajo qué cargos?_

_WS –A mí y a Finn Hudson por agresiones y secuestro de Quinn Fabray._

_Policía -¿Esto acaso es una broma?_

_WS –No. Hace días Finn y yo secuestramos a Quinn._

En eso, otro que había estado escuchando toda la conversación se acercó y estuvieron platicando.

_Policía –- Si… De hecho tenemos el reporte de que lo andan buscando… Bueno, William Schuester queda usted detenido. Tiene derecho a guardar silencio. Cualquier cosa que diga puede y será usado en su contra en un tribunal de justicia. Tiene el derecho de hablar con un abogado. Si no puede pagar un abogado le será designado uno a costa del Estado. ¿Entiende sus derechos?_

_WS –Sí._

_Policía -¿Algo más?_

_WS – ¿No me va a preguntar a dónde está?_

_Policía –Eso ya lo sabemos así que no es necesario._

_WS –Una cosa… Desearía hablar con Rachel y Quinn. Única y exclusivamente a ellas les daré mi declaración._

_Policía –Eso ya lo veremos… Llévenselo._

Mientras, en otro lugar, para ser más precisos afuera de la residencia Hummel-Hudson, un muy preocupado Kurt se encontraba reuniendo valor para entrar y enfrentar a su padres de lo que estaba pasando con el otro miembro de la familia. Al entrar se encontró con Carole y Burt sentados en la sala por lo que también decidió unirse y sentarse con ellos.

_BH -¿Qué pasa?_

_K –Hay algo que debo decirles._

_CH -¿Qué es?_

_K –Es sobre Finn._

_CH -Dime que no se volvió a meter en problemas._

_K –Problemas fue lo de la vez pasada. Esto es algo muchísimo más grave._

_BH –Explicate._

_K –Bueno…_

* * *

**Flashback**

Todos estaban reunidos en la casa de los López pero nadie entendía la razón del por qué. Tampoco comprendían lo que hacía Jacob, el mayor chismoso de la escuela. Los que estaban reunidos seguían esperando explicaciones de las morenas que eran las que parecían saber lo que estaba pasando.

_P -¿Qué está pasando?_

_**R –Jacob tiene algo que decirnos.**_

_S – ¿Él tiene que ver con la desaparición de Quinn?_

_S –Antes de que cualquiera diga algo más… No, Sam, él no tiene nada que ver._

_**R –Él tiene información.**_

_JF –Rachel, cariño, ¿qué tipo de información?_

_S –Sobre el paradero de Quinn y quienes la raptaron._

_**R –Jacob, diles.**_

_J –Ok. __El lunes yo estaba esperando a Quinn porque quería hablar con ella. Después de que saliera de la escuela y se dirigiera a su carro, yo la iba siguiendo pero esta nunca me vio. Cuando llego a su carro, pude ver que alguien se acercaba y me tuve que esconder._

_P –Eres un cobarde._

_J –Sé que eso crees, pero si me acercaba a ayudarla no hubiera servido para nada._

_**R –Sigue Jacob.**_

_J –Finn la tomó de los brazos y le gritó algo. Luego la golpeó y la desmayó. Se acercó Schuester con su carro por lo que Finn subió a Quinn al carro de Schuester y éste se llevó ese carro mientras Shuster se llevaba el de Quinn. Luego empecé a seguirlos._

_JF -¿Algo más?_

_J –No vine a decirles esto ayer porque he estado reuniendo evidencias._

_HB –Bueno, le avisaremos al detective Esposito de esto y veremos qué pasa._

_LB –Finn y Schuester tienen que pagar por esto._

_JF –Vayan a sus casa. Nos encargamos… Rachel, cariño, ve a descansar._

_**R -¡No! Finn viene en la noche aquí. Lo que hare es lo siguiente. Él viene creyendo que tragué toda esa estupidez que se inventó. Le sacaré la verdad, así no habrá manera de que se zafen de esto… Y es lo que haré.**_

_LB –Bien. Lo acepto porque sé que no habrá nadie que te cambie de parecer._

_HB –Hablaremos con el detective para que te estén cubriendo en caso de que pase algo_

**Fin Flashback**

* * *

_K –Lo siento por ser portador de malas noticias pero Finn está metido en un grave problema. Hoy lo detendrán… Y Judy y los Berry están tan enojados que han buscado al mejor abogado para encarcelar a los dos el mayor tiempo posible._

_CH -¡¿Pero cómo?!_

_BH –Lo siento, Carole. Espero no te enojes pero no estoy gastando dinero para defenderlo._

_CH –Te entiendo._

_BH –De todas formas, en cuanto lo detengan, nos hablaran ya que todavía es menor de edad. Ya veremos qué hacemos._

Las horas pasaron. Quinn se encontraba fuera de la bodega. Lo que en ese momento faltaba era que encontrara la forma de regresar a Lima. Mientras tanto, en la casa de los Berry, se acomodaba todo para que pudieran escuchar y grabar la confesión de Finn. También, para poder vigilar que no le pasara nada a Rachel.

_S –Mientras van a recuperar a tu Quinn, yo me quedo contigo a vigilar que nada te pase._

_**R –Necesito que vayas.**_

_S –Es lo que tú necesitas pero lo que yo haré será quedarme a cuidarte… Puck, Sam y Mike están ayudando. Ahora solo necesitamos que Finn confiese y ya no habrá modo de que salga de esto._

_**R –Gracias, San.**_

_S –Rachel, te quiero y no dejaré que nada te pase. En cuanto vea que se ponen las cosas graves, me meto._

_**R –Ok.**_

La tan esperada hora llegó- Mientras un escuadrón iba a la bodega abandonada a rescatar a Quinn, otros agentes cuidaban la casa Berry. Por vez primera y por increíble que pareciera, Finn había llegado puntualmente a la cita bien arreglado, perfumado, afeitado y bien peinado. Con eso se notó que, a su corta edad, ya empezaba a quedarse calvo. Finn trato de acercarse a besar a Rachel pero esta logro esquivar el beso que fue a parar a la mejilla.

_**R –Pasemos.**_

_F –Claro, cariño._

_**R –Finn…**_

_F -¿Si?_

_**R –No me digas "cariño", por favor.**_

_F –Está bien pero quien te entiende._

_**R –Obviamente, tú no.**_

Se sentaron a la mesa. Rachel sirvió la cena y Finn seguía con su sonrisa petulante de que todo lo que había salido a la perfección. Pero, con lo que él no contaba, era con todo lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor. Pasó la cena y no había modo de que dijera algo que les sirviera.

_F -¿Y ya saben algo de Quinn?_

_**R –Más o menos.**_

_F –Dime. ¿Qué te hizo la perra sin corazón?_

_**R –Nada realmente.**_

_F -¿Cómo que nada realmente?_

_**R -Sí**_

_F –Pero…_

_**R –Pero, ¿qué?**_

_F –Pero si se huyó…_

_**R –Ah, eso. No es cierto. Tuvo que salir de viaje para atender unos asuntos.**_

_F – ¿Y qué pasó con el mensaje que te mandó?_

_**R -¿Qué mensaje?**_

_F –Ese en el que decía que se iba porque había jugado contigo y había obtenido lo que quería de ti. De que yo tenía razón._

_**R -¿Cómo sabes de ese mensaje?**_

_F –Eso fue lo que escuché en los pasillos…_

_**R –No lo creo porque eso nadie lo sabía.**_

_F –Sí, alguien me lo comentó._

_**R –Finn, yo creo saber lo que se digo en los pasillos.**_

_F -¿Cómo?_

_**R –Porque yo fui la que lo dijo.**_

_F – ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! Rachel, sé que estas dolida por lo que te hizo la estúpida aquella pero aquí me tienes a mí._

_**R -Ese mensaje fue una mala jugada de alguien. Se le perdió el celular. Ya me mandó a decir que no haga caso de nada.**_

_F - ¡Claro que no te ha mandado nada!_

_**R -¿Cómo estás tan seguro? ¿Cómo sabes de la existencia de ese mensaje? ¿Qué estas ocultado, Finn?**_

_F –Nada, Rachel… Ya te dije que lo del mensaje, lo escuché en los pasillos…_

_**R –No lo creo porque eso no lo dije. Sólo dije que Quinn huyó porque me engañó**_

_F –Rach, cariño, acéptalo. Quinn te dejó_

_**R –No hay nada que aceptar. Ella anda arreglando algunos asuntos, por eso no ha estado, y me ha estado mandando mensajes. Me ama y nunca me traicionaría como tú.**_

Eso enojó al muchacho que perdió todo tipo de cordura y pegó un manotazo. No pudo evitar decir cosas de más.

_F –– ¡Carajo, Rachel! Claro que no te ha mandado nada porque yo tengo su celular. Yo te mandé ese mensaje. Ella ya no existe más._

_**R –Ella sigue viva.**_

_F -¡NO! ¡Tú serás mía!_

Finn tomó a la diva de los brazos y trató de besarla a la fuerza. Lo que nadie se percató fue de que alguien más estaba ya ahí y, al ver lo que le pasaba a la judía, juntó toda fuerza, valentía y coraje. Tomó por el brazo al muchacho y logró que soltara a Rachel. Luego, éstos se sorprendieron de ver quién era. La persona misteriosa le propinó un fuerte puñetazo y, luego, una patada en los bajos que hizo que se arrodillara, para luego ser tomado por la camisa.

_F –Pero… ¿Cómo?_

_**Q –La fuerza del amor puede contra lo que sea.**_

_F – ¡Ella me pertenece!_

_**Q – ¡Eso jamás!**_

_F – ¡Eres una perra! Quiero saber cómo te escapaste_

_**Q – yo no me escapé de ningún lado.**_

_F –Claro que sí. Te rapté. Te llevé a la bodega y te tenía amarrada para que dejaras de estar jodiendo._

_**Q – ¡Ay, Finny…! Como siempre de estúpido… Ahora que estás ahí abajo te vas a disculpar por haber tratado de sobre pasarte con Rachel.**_

_F – ¡Jamás! _

_**Q – **_Una cachetada fue dada por la rubia. -_** ¡Dije que te vas a disculpar! No te pregunté. No que tanto la amabas… ¡DISCÚLPATE!**_

_F –Yo solo iba a reclamar lo mío._

_**Q –– **_¡Zas! Otra cachetada para el otro lado._** -¡Dije DISCÚLPATE! Una alimaña como tú no tiene derecho ni de respirar su mismo aire.**_

_F –Sabes, Quinn, pensándolo mejor, somos iguales._

_**Q –Primero, yo no soy como tú y segundo, felicidades por pensar una vez en tu vida.**_

_F –Claro que somos iguales. Te gusta la violencia igual que a mí._

_**Q –No lo hago y menos porque a ella no le gusta pero, es lo que te mereces.**_

_F –Yo la merezco a ella._

_**Q –-**_Otras dos cachetadas fueron dadas._** -¡Que te disculpes!**_

Antes de que alguien más dijera algo, por la puerta entraban Judy, los Berry, Puck, Mike, Sam y el detective con cara de derrotados al no haber encontrado a Quinn en donde se suponía que estaba. Ninguno se había dado cuenta lo que estaba pasando.

_LB –Hija… Ven, por favor._

_**R – ¡Papá!**_

_LB – Te tenemos que decir algo y no te va a gustar…_

_**R –Mejor, vengan al comedor.**_

Santana arribaba también junto con otros dos policías y los otros para encontrarse a Quinn toda sucia teniendo a Finn de la camisa y de rodillas a ella. El detective dio una inmediata orden y tomaron a Finn para luego ser llevado.

_Detective –Srta. Fabray… ¿Cómo llego aquí?_

_**Q –De un aventón que me dieron.**_

_Detective –Necesito que me acompañe para que haga su declaración._

_**Q –Lo siento, detective, pero hoy no lo haré. Eso será mañana. Ahorita, necesito estar con mi estrellita. Y es mi última palabra.**_

_Detective –Pero, a primera hora. Y se debe presentar con su abogado. También será que vaya la Srta. Berry. Schuester no quiere decir nada si no es a ustedes._

_JF –Eso no va a pasar._

_Detective –Yo sé que está preocupada pero necesitamos su declaración completa._

_LB –Solo si garantizan que no les pasará nada._

_Detective –No pasará nada. Bueno, me retiro con mis oficiales para que puedan descansar. Mañana, por favor._

_**Q –Ok, detective. Mañana.**_

El hombre salió. Judy se acercó a abrazar a su hija. En tanto, Quinn mantenía sostenida de la mano a Rachel.

_JF –– ¡Ay, Quinny! Me metiste un susto cuando te fuimos a buscar y no te encontramos. Creímos que algo malo te había pasado._

_**Q –Me escapé. Necesitaba venir a proteger a Rachel.**_

_S – ¡Maldita sea, Quinn!_

_**Q –Yo también te extrañé, San.**_

La latina empezó a llorar. Trataba de hablar entre sollozos pero término mejor abrazando a sus amigas.

_S – ¡Ay, Quinn…!_

_**Q –Ya, San… Ya estoy aquí.**_

_P – ¡Ay, Quinn!_

_S –Me alegro que estés bien_

_M –Quinn nos metiste un buen susto_

_**Q –Gracias, chicos.**_

_LB –Me alegro que estés bien y no te hayan hecho nada._

_**Q –Yo sé que están preocupado por mí pero necesito estar a solas con Rachel. Me la llevo a su cuarto.**_

Ambas salieron. Todos los de ahí sabían que, después de todo lo que había estado viviendo, ellas necesitaban hablar a solas y que pasara lo que tenía que pasar. En cuanto estuvieron en la confidencialidad del cuarto de la diva, Quinn, con clara urgencia, reclamó los labios de su novia en un beso totalmente apasionado que tuvieron que terminar cuando surgió la necesidad de aire, pero se mantuvieron abrazadas.

_**R -¿Cómo lograste salir de ahí?**_

_**Q –Tú me ayudaste.**_

_**R -¿Yo?**_

_**Q –Bueno… No exactamente, pero sentía en el corazón que no estabas bien. Así que eso me dio la fuerza para salir de ese lugar y soportar estos días.**_

_**R –Te amo tanto… Me hacías mucha falta.**_

_**Q –Sabes que lo del mensa…**_

_**R ––**_ Esta puso su dedo para poder callar a la ojiverde. **-**_**No digas nada. Ya sé que no fuiste tú. Me imagino que te habló de la cena…**_

_**Q –Sí.**_

_**R -¿No le creíste?**_

_**Q –Mi lado racional decía que podía ser verdad pero, algo dentro de mí que era más fuerte, me decía que no era verdad. Que era una forma de sacarle información al papanatas.**_

_**R –No tienes ni idea de cómo estuve estos días.**_

_**Q –La tengo… Lo sentía. ¿Cómo? No lo sé.**_

_**R –Al parecer, nuestro amor es más fuerte que cualquier cosa.**_

_**Q –Te amo, Rachel, y este amor que siento es el que me dio las fuerzas para salir de ahí.**_

_**R –Y este amor que yo siento fue el que me dio la valentía para buscarte. **_

_**Q –Ven, vamos.**_

_**R – ¿Qué hacemos aquí? –**_La rubia tomó de la mano a la pequeña cantante y la llevó hasta el baño.

_**Q –Me quiero bañar pero contigo. Después de estos días de no tenerte, te necesito como no tienes idea. Necesito el calor de tu cuerpo y sentir lo suave de tu piel.**_

Con eso, Rachel empezó a llenar la bañera con agua tibia para aliviar la tensión del cuerpo de su novia, para luego empezar a desvestirla y luego desvestirse. Cuando estuvo llena la tina, cerró la llave.

_**R -–Solo bañarnos. Nada de negocios divertidos.**_

_**Q –Lo único que necesito en este momento es tenerte entre mis brazos.**_

_**R –Te amo.**_

_**Q –Yo también te amo.**_

Se dieron un dulce y delicado beso para luego introducirse en la tina. Sintiendo la cercanía de sus cuerpos pero también de sus almas y corazones, ahora el saber que estaban juntas ambas se sentían completas. La fuerza de su amor había resultado ser más que las intrigas y maldades. Sabían que su amor era verdadero porque había hecho que salieran delante de esa dura batalla.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Glee no me pertenece, ni su trama, ni sus personajes.

* * *

**AN2:**

-Próximo capítulo… ya lo veremos

-sé que me tarde más en actualizar pero bueno de repente la vida me abruma; quiero dedicar este cap a dos personas a una porque me ha estado ayudando Ester y a la otra Coralis Ikari sé que te dije que actualizaría ayer pero bueno en compensación, lo siento

-espero sus comentarios tan siquiera diciéndome un hola, porque leerlo que me cometan me llena de alegría

-Búsquenme en twitter como: ** AlmaLCh01 (Alma León Chablé) (**Para cualquier duda, reclamo, reproche, petición o sugerencia me lo dicen por ahí o me lo dejan en comentario**)**


	17. Dos Adiós y Un Nuevo Comienzo

**Dos Adiós y Un Nuevo Comienzo**

* * *

**AN:**

-Disculpen los errores ortográficos

-espero y le guste y por favor comenten

* * *

Quinn fue la primera en levantarse e, inmediatamente, se quedó admirando a la belleza desnuda que tenía a su lado. Si bien no habían hecho nada la noche anterior, la rubia había insistido en que durmieran desnudas ya que quería sentirla completamente. La ojiverde estaba feliz de haber regresado al lado de su novia y de tenerla de nuevo.

Tan pérdida estaba Quinn en sus pensamientos que no sintió que Rachel se levantaba y se dirigía lentamente a besar el cuello de la porrista. Esta al sentir los carnosos y suaves labios de su amada, logró salir de su trance y lo primero que hizo fue besarla apasionadamente con el solo propósito de demostrarle todo el amor. Se besaron hasta que hubo la necesidad de aire.

_**R –Debemos levantarnos. Tenemos cosas que hacer –**_con un largo suspiro de resignación Rachel continuo hablando_**–. Y hay que ver qué es lo que tiene que decir Schuester.**_

_**Q –Quisiera quedarme aquí contigo todo el día…**_

_**R –Yo igual pero hay que resolver esto de una vez.**_

_**Q –Bien. Vamos a bañarnos.**_

_**R – ¡Solo baño!**_

_**Q -¡Me ofende que creas que solo pienso en arrancarte la ropa, arrinconarte contra la pared y hacerte el amor hasta que pierdas la conciencia!**_

_**R – ¿Ves que es lo único en lo que piensas?**_

_**Q –En lo que pienso es en lo afortunada que soy por tenerte conmigo. Te amo.**_

_**R –Yo también te amo.**_

_**Q –Vamos a bañarnos que hay cosas que hacer.**_

Ambas se habían metido a bañar única y exclusivamente. Después de una media hora, habían bajado completamente arregladas en un estilo casual ambas en pantalón de mezclilla. En cuanto estuvieron en el comedor se percataron de que había casa llena. Todos se dispusieron a desayunar. Quienes acompañarían a las muchachas serian Hiram y Judy.

En cuanto todos terminaron de desayunar, salieron algunos a trabajar, otros a la escuela y cuatro personas a la jefatura de policías. En el camino iban calladas. No sabían a ciencia cierta para que pudiera hablar con ellas su antiguo maestro. Lo primero que harían sería que Quinn presentara su declaración de los hechos. Al cabo de una hora de estar declarando, todos se reunieron para darles las indicaciones a las muchachas ya que el maestro había pedido que solo ellas estuvieran y también el abogado. Ésa era otra de las peticiones que había hecho el hombre.

Ambas muchachas entraron a la sala de interrogatorio donde estaba William y a lado de él estaba el abogado. Ellas se sentaron de frente y se quedaron calladas aguardando que el que decía ser su mentor hablara.

_WS –Bueno se preguntaran ¿qué hacen aquí?_

_**Q –Exacto. No cree que ya nos hizo suficiente daño a Rachel y a mí por absolutamente ningún motivo.**_

_WS –Lo tenía. Bueno… Para mí era un motivo yo no creía que esto de ustedes fuera real…_

_**R –Lo único que le importaba a usted era su niño de oro. Lo único que le importó fue lo que Finn pedía y no le importaba que tanto Quinn como yo fuéramos felices.**_

_WS –Lo sé. Yo veía reflejado en Finn mi vida y creía que lo estaba ayudando a no cometer mis mismos errores._

_**Q –Al contrario, lo ayudo a cometer uno peor.**_

_WS –Sé que en su momento no lo vi hasta que ya habíamos hecho lo que hicimos._

_**R -¿Pero por qué lo ayudo? ¿Acaso no le interesó su vida? No ve que por un capricho de un muchacho lo perdió todo. Y, no es porque ser cruel, pero nosotras seguimos juntas y más unidas que nunca. En tanto usted lo perdió absolutamente todo.**_

_WS –Creía que Finn estaba en lo correcto._

_**Q –Ese fue siempre su error, creer ciegamente en lo que él decía. **_

_**R –Quinn y yo siempre hemos estado atraídas la una por la otra. Yo tengo derecho de ser feliz y ella me hace muy feliz, Es cierto, me torturó por mucho tiempo pero también lo hizo Finn. Al menos Quinn tuvo la decencia de disculparse y lo hace día a día aunque no sea necesario. En cambio, Finn me hacía sentir como si yo tuviera que disculparme con él. Él me hacía sentir que no era merecedora de tenerlo… Lo quise, pero Finn debió entender que mi vida es Quinn, que ella es mi felicidad, igual usted debió aceptarlo. **_

_WS –Lo siento. Me di cuenta demasiado tarde que ustedes se quieren._

_**Q – ¿Nos preguntó? ¿Se sentó con Rachel y le hablo de frente? No, simplemente se enfocó en buscar la disque felicidad de su niño sin pensar en lo que nos pudiera pasar a nosotras.**_

_**R -¿Qué planeaban hacer con Quinn? ¿Qué harían después?**_

_WS –No sé. Nunca le pregunté que planeaba hacer._

_**R -¿En algún momento pensó en nuestra felicidad?**_

_WS –No, pero porque creía que tu felicidad era Finn, Rachel._

_**R – ¿Yo se lo dije? ¿Fue de mi misma voz que lo escucho?**_

_WS –Claro que no._

_**R –Yo le dije que Quinn era mi vida, mi felicidad pero no me escuchó… No nos escuchó.**_

_WS –Y lo siento._

_**Q -¿A quién se le ocurrió todo esto?**_

_WS –Fue idea de Finn. Él vino conmigo después de que a ambos nos había sacado del club. Me dijo que Quinn estaba tramando algo en contra de Rachel, me planteó el plan y creí que era buena idea. Pensaba que metiéndote un buen susto te alejarías y dejarías que ellos volvieran y fueran felices._

_**R –Dirá fuera feliz…**_

_WS –Yo pensé que tu felicidad era con él._

_**R –Le dije que estaba feliz con Quinn, nunca me escuchó.**_

_**Q -¿Qué le hizo cambiar de parecer?**_

_WS –El martes que volví y no me encontré con Rachel fue raro, porque sé cuánto te preocupa tu asistencia. Y el miércoles cuando la vi toda decidida a encontrarte supe que algo iba mal en todo esto. A la par, veía a Quinn decidida a salir de ahí. Con esas dos cosas, supe que había cometido un error y que, en verdad, estaban en una relación._

_**R –Nos podíamos haber ahorrar todo eso si nos hubiera escuchado…**_

_**Q –Pero se dejó cegar por ese admiración rara hacia él.**_

_WS –Sí, lo sé. Me di cuenta demasiado tarde de lo que estaba haciendo. Perdí todo por eso. Pero, aunque fuese demasiado tarde, quise hacer lo correcto y entregarme._

_**Q –No entiendo para que quería hablar con nosotras si todo esto lo pudo decir en el juicio.**_

_WS –No habrá juicio._

_**Q -¿Cómo?**_

_WS –He aceptado un trato y evitar el juicio. No es necesario que niegue algo que yo sé que hice mal. Quería hablar con ustedes porque me quiero disculpar de corazón._

_**R –Antes que siga, sabe que no lo haremos. Es cierto esto no paso a mayores, pero en estos días lejos de ellas sentía que me moría. A lo mejor en un par de años podamos hacerlo, pero ahora no.**_

_WS –Lo imaginaba, pero aun así necesitaba decírselo. No supe valorar lo que tenía, siempre fue egoísta y las trate mal a ustedes dos. Lo siento y sé que esas palabras no significan nada pero necesitabas decírselas. Esto que estoy viviendo es un castigo más que merecido y el cual estoy aceptando resignado._

_**Q –Si es todo, nos vemos.**_

_**R –Adiós, Sr. Shue,**_

En ese momento ambas abandonaron la sala. Estaban siendo esperadas por el detective y Judy e Hiram. Estos últimos tenían un semblante serio algo que extrañó a ambas muchachas.

_**Q -¿Qué paso?**_

_**R -¿Por qué esa cara?**_

_HB –Bueno, Carole y Burt hablaron con nosotros…_

_**Q -¿Para qué?**_

_JF –Finn pide hablar con ustedes dos._

_**R -¿Para qué?**_

_HB –Nadie sabe._

_Detective –El Sr. Hudson ha reusado a hablar con sus padres, a pedir un abogado y a recibir comida… Lo que pide es hablar con ustedes._

_JB –Burt y Carole vinieron a hablar con nosotros para ver si ustedes pueden hablar con él. Claro, si ustedes lo desean. En caso de que no quieran, no las obligaremos._

_**Q –Si tú quieres, lo haremos. Tú decides, amor.**_

_**R –Necesitamos hacer esto para poder dejar este mal momento en el pasado y enfocarnos en el futuro.**_

_Detective –Bien pero será mientras esté en la celda. No queremos más problemas._

Tuvieron que esperar alrededor de media hora para que pudieran entrar a hablar con Finn, ya que el detective quería evitar cualquier problema. Mientras estaban esperando, se dedicaron a hablar sobre lo que esperaban.

Cuando llegó el momento, fueron guiadas por un guardia hasta donde estaba la celda de Finn. El guardia salió dejando a los tres solos. El muchacho estaba de espaldas por lo que no había reconocido la presencia de las muchachas, por lo que una de ellas tuvo que hablar.

_**Q -¡Hudson! –**_Este se voltio y quedo de frente de Quinn y Rachel.

_F– ¡Están aquí!_

_**Q –Obviamente.**_

_**R - ¿Qué te paso en la cara? ¿Qué quieres Finn?**_

_F –Yo…_

_**R – ¿Tu qué? ¿No crees que todo lo has dicho? Y qué manera de decirlo**_

_**Q –Mira, no sé qué quieras decirnos, si nos quieres culpar o que más puedas decir…**_

_F –Cuando me cruce por primera vez con Rachel, me cautivó. Ella tenía un imán particular, algo que me llamo la atención…_

_**R -¿A qué viene todo eso?**_

_F –Déjenme hablar_

_**Q –Continúa, entonces…**_

_F –Pero yo sabía quién era ella, sabía que tratar algo sería ponerme como blanco perfecto para los deportistas pero pasó el asunto que me llevo a entrar al club…_

_**R –Finn, ahórranos todo lo que sabemos y ve al grano.**_

_F –Te conocí, me diste la oportunidad de salir pero la arruiné y así fue siempre. Yo tenía miedo._

_**Q -¿De qué?**_

_F –De perder toda la popularidad. Para mí, eso era lo único bueno de mi vida. Yo era consiente que soy muy poca cosa para ella. _

_**R –Sigo sin entender que tiene que ver eso con el hecho que me trataras tan mal.**_

_F –Eso. Bueno. Creía, pensaba que si te hacía sentir tan miserable, como si fuera un privilegio estar conmigo, nunca me abandonarías. Que al hacerte sentir como si nadie más te pudiera querer, tú no me dejarías jamás. Siempre te ofrecía un futuro incierto pero no quería perderte. En parte, el tenerte a mi lado, me hacía sentir que algo estaba haciendo bien para poder tener a alguien como tú._

_**Q -¿Por qué el cambio de alma?**_

_F –Cuando me traían para acá, fue emboscada la patrulla. Sedaron a los policías, y a mí me atacaron varios, pero uno en particular me dijo: "eres un estúpido. No te das cuenta que por poco las separas, que tú lo único que le puedes ofrecer es un mundo sin futuro y felicidad. Déjala ser feliz, si tanto presumes que la amas sabrás de verdad que ella está mejor con Quinn. Declárate culpable, acepta tu condena y deja que ellas dejen esto en el pasado y que vuelvan a comenzar juntas, unidas y amándose. Eso es lo que tiene que hacer un pedazo de idiota como tú, la cárcel se encargara de ponerte en tu lugar"._

_**R -¿Esto qué significa?**_

_F –No sé exactamente. Solo que las dejaré en paz para siempre, aceptaré mi culpa y lo que me den de condena._

_**Q -¿Pero por qué?**_

_F –Ya estoy en el hoyo, ya lo perdí todo. Perdí una guerra que desde el principio ya la tenía perdida. Me disculpo y espero que algún día me perdonen. Adiós Rachel y Quinn_

_**Q –Adiós, Finn.**_

_F – ¿Pueden decirle a mis padres que quiero hablar con ellos?_

_**R –Hasta nunca, Finn.**_

Al salir le dieron el recado a los Hummel-Hudson, para luego hablar con Judy e Hiram de que habían ya terminado ahí. Mientras, Hiram había decidido quedarse, mientras que la mayor de las Fabray se llevaría a las muchachas.

En cuanto llegaron a casa de los Berry, mandaron a dormir a Quinn al cuarto de Rachel. Mientras la diva y Judy se habían quedado platicando. Así paso el resto de la mañana, hasta que llegó el momento en que Sam regreso con los niños. También habían llegado a la casa Santana, Brittany, Puck, Kurt y Mercedes.

_**R -¿Qué hacen aquí?**_

_M –Mi diva, venimos a ver como están. Sam nos dijo que hoy tenían que hablar con Schuester._

_K –Por lo que venimos a ver cómo están Quinn y tú._

_P –Exacto._

_S -¿Cómo les fue, Rach?_

_**R –Bueno, Sam, tuvimos que afrontar a los dos,**_

_S -¿Cómo es eso?_

_**R –Finn quería hablar también con nosotras, San.**_

_S -¿Para qué?_

_**R –Hablar, disculparse, y decir que aceptará lo que hizo y nos dejara en paz para siempre.**_

_M –Bueno, lo siento, Kurt, por ti y por tu familia pero es algo que Finn se merece._

_K –No hay problema._

_**R –Si ¿Cómo están?**_

_K –En sí bien pero, Carole estaba angustiada, porque no había querido hablar Finn con ellos ayer._

_P -¿Y Quinn?_

_**R –Durmiendo**_

_B -¿Cómo está, Rachie?_

_**R -¿A qué te refieres Britt?**_

_B –A qué… ¿Cómo esta Quinnie? Lo que pasó es un evento traumático y, bueno, no pasó a mayores pero… yo creo que ustedes necesitan ayuda profesional para superar esto._

_S –Britt, tiene razón._

_B –Mira, Rachie, no negamos que te atreves con todos, incluso aquel que tuviera duda y no lo había expresado, quedamos seguros que lo que tienen ustedes dos es verdadero, pero no podemos pasar por alto el hecho de Quinn fue secuestrada. No hay otra forma de decirlo…_

_**R –Sabemos que no lo aceptara…**_

_S –Por la rubia hueca no te preocupes, yo hablaré con ella._

_**R –Bien, Britt, tienes razón.**_

_S –Yo voy a despertar a la rubia y hablar con ella._

_**R –Gracias, San, por estar conmigo.**_

Santana subió las escaleras hasta el cuarto de la diva. Se encontró con que Quinn estaba durmiendo todavía Esta se subió a la cama al lado de la ojiverde, en tanto pensaba una forma "sutil" para despertarla. Después de un par de minutos a la latina se le ocurrió la forma, por lo que se preparó y empezó a gritar "fuego". La rubia se levantó sobresaltada y, al momento en que su cerebro registro las palabras, empezó a correr en tanto Santana se atacaba de la risa. La porrista al escuchar que alguien se reía, se frenó y volteó a ver quién era la causante de tremendo susto.

_**Q -¿Qué diantres, Santana?**_

_S –Ya rubia, tranquilízate._

_**Q -¿Qué quieres?**_

_S –Vine a platicar contigo._

_**Q -¿De qué?**_

_S –Es momento de que nos pongamos serias._

_**Q -¡Bien!**_

_S –Rachel aunque no quiera decirlo. Está preocupada por ti. Sabes que te quiero pero…_

_**Q –Pero quieres más a Rachel de lo que me quieres a mí, gracias a ese enamoramiento platónico que tienes por ella…**_

_S -¡¿Pero?!_

_**Q –Sé que amas a Britt…**_

_S –Lo hago; yo la amo…_

_**Q –Bueno, te preocupas por Rachel. Lo entiendo y lo aprecio pero, ¿qué le preocupa que por ende te preocupe?**_

_S –Ambas necesitan ayuda. Antes de que digas algo, porque te conozco y vas a rehusar, Rach lo piensa y bueno Britt cree que es lo mejor para ustedes. _

_**Q –Pero, estoy bien.**_

_S –En verdad me vas a decir que eso te sirvió para dejar de tener tus miedos._

_**Q –Bien, ganas. Los aumentó.**_

_S –Esto no es solo por ti, también es por ella. Puck y yo teníamos que ser fuertes, pero ver a una persona que, naturalmente, es una persona burbujeante, te rompe el corazón. El día que llego el mensaje, lo leí y, en ese instante, quise encontrarte y arrancarte la cabeza_

_**Q -¿Se lo creyeron?**_

_S –No sabíamos nada de ti, yo si lo creí,_

_**Q -¿Y qué paso para que cambiaran de parecer?**_

_S –Britt fue lo que pasó. Dijo que no habías sido tú y que nos detuviéramos de imaginar cosas malas. Y, bueno, de ahí una cosa llevo a otra y Jacob acabó en el plan de encontrarte. Perdón, rubia, pero tú lo dijiste, me preocupo por Rach._

_**Q –No hay problema. Tienes razón. Hoy hablare con nuestros padres y les diré sobre esto.**_

_S –Perfecto, sabes que es lo mejor._

_**Q –Gracias San, por cuidarla mientras no estuve.**_

_S –Bueno, vamos abajo._

Se reunieron con todos los demás de la sala, estuvieron toda la tarde los muchachos compartiendo. Quinn parecía muy relajada tomando en cuenta la situación que había vivido pero nadie quería presionarla a abrirse sobre la situación porque eran conscientes de la forma de ser de la rubia porrista.

Pasó rápidamente la tarde con los muchachos divirtiéndose y, en un momento, habían ayudado a los más pequeños a realizar sus deberes escolares. Así, poco a poco, fueron yéndose. Los primeros en partir fueron Kurt y Mercedes. Luego fue Santana con Brittany y el último fue Puck, un par de minutos antes de que por la casa empezaran a desfilar los adultos.

A la hora de la cena, todos se sentaron a comer. Judy también se encontraba, ya que en la tarde, Quinn le había mandado un mensaje a su madre que iban a cenar con los Berry. También durante la cena, los Evans habían informado que ya habían logrado recuperar su casa y que al día siguiente ya regresarían a ella. Después de la cena, los Berry y Las Fabray se reunieron en el despacho de la casa. Rachel se sentó en las piernas de Quinn mientras que los adultos las rodeaban a la espera de que alguna de las dos hablara.

_JF –Bueno, niñas, ¿alguna piensa hablar?_

_HB –Sí, ¿qué pasa?_

_**Q –Estuve hablando con Santana, o más bien, ella habló y yo escuché.**_

_JF -¿Y sobre qué?_

_LB –Pueden decirnos lo que quieran._

_**R –En vista de los recientes hechos, sabemos que no fue algo que pasó a mayores, pero es algo que siempre nos tendrá marcadas a las dos.**_

_**Q –Lo mejor es que ambas atendamos a un terapeuta para que así salgamos de esto en lo individual y en el sentido de pareja.**_

_JF -¿Es lo que quieren?_

_**Q –Sí, es lo que quiero.**_

_**R –Yo también.**_

_LB –Entonces, eso haremos. Buscaremos a alguien que conozcamos y lo haremos. _

_HB –Santana tuvo razón. Es algo que necesitamos superar todos como familia._

_**Q –Yo planeo hacer una familia para siempre con Rachel y sé que todavía nos queda un camino largo pero estoy completamente segura de que la amo y la quiero en mi vida.**_

_JF –Entonces, no hay más que agregar. Solo apoyarlas como siempre._

_**R –Gracias. Judy, papás, son los mejores.**_

_JF –Bueno, yo creo que es mejor que nos vayamos._

_**Q – ¿Será que pudiera quedarme a dormir aquí? digo si no hay problema por parte de ninguno de los tres.**_

_LB –Por nosotros, no hay problema._

_JF –Esta bien Quinn, puedes quedarte. Pero mañana sí quiero que vayas a dormir a la casa._

_**Q –Sí, lo hare. Me acompañará, Rachel.**_

_**R -¿Y Rachel no tiene nada que decir?**_

_**Q –Ya sabemos que vas a decir que si, así que nos lo ahorramos. **_

_**R – ¿En serio?**_

_**Q –Sí, hablo muy en serio.**_

_**R -¡Fabray, estás pisando suelo peligroso!**_

_HB -¡Niñas! Mañana puede Rachel ir a dormir contigo, Quinn._

_**Q –Gracias, Hiram.**_

_JF –Bueno, yo creo que yo si me voy. Han sido días muy pesados y extraños mi cama._

_LB – ¿No te gustaría quedarte?_

_JF –Gracias por la oferta pero quiero descansar en mi cama._

_HB –Bien, no hay problema. A ver cuándo volvemos a cenar juntos._

_JF –Cuando sea está bien._

_**R –Nosotras nos vamos a preparar para irnos a dormir. Buenas noches, Judy.**_

_**Q –**_ La rubia se acercó para depositarle un beso a su mama en la mejilla_**- Buenas noches, madre.**_

_JF -¡Cuídate, Quinnie!_

_**Q –Sí, mama.**_

Ambas se fueron dejando a los adultos. Al llegar al cuarto de la diva, cada una empezó a realizar su debida rutina antes de dormir, como un baño rápido, cambio de ropa y toda la sesión de limpieza de la morena. Después de que Rachel termino toda su rutina nocturna, se acostó en la cama a lado de la rubia. Quinn aprovechó para ponerse encima de la judía e inmediatamente empezarla a besar.

_**Q – ¿Sabes que te extrañé? Extrañé tus besos, tus caricias, tu cuerpo junto al mío.**_

_**R –Yo igual te extrañé.**_

_**Q – ¿Sabes que quiero hacerte el amor?**_

_**R –Al grano, como siempre.**_

_**Q –Te necesito, Rachel, como no tienes idea.**_

_**R – ¿Estas segura?**_

_**Q -¿De qué te necesito? Sí o ¿a qué te refieres?**_

_**R –De la terapia.**_

_**Q –Sí, estoy segura. Es algo que necesitamos las dos.**_

_**R –Te amo, Quinn.**_

_**Q –Yo también te amo y quiero demostrártelo. Quiero hacerte hoy el amor lenta y pausadamente, ir disfrutando tu cuerpo, tus sonidos, tú aroma, tú esencia, simplemente todo.**_

_**R –Me gusta ese lado tuyo decidido, es sexy. Hazme el amor, Quinnie.**_

Empezaron a besarse, pero Quinn había dicho que esa noche todo sería lenta y pausadamente. La porrista empezó a besar el cuello de la pequeña cantante y esta se dejaba llevar por las miles de sensaciones que su novia le despertaba con tan solo un beso. Poco a poco, iban sumergiéndose más en la pasión. La cheerio empezó a besar el cuello de su diva, a la vez que se prendía de el con el propósito de dejar una marca en su amada.

Una mano juguetona empezó a recorrer el cuerpo de Rachel, la cual cada vez estaba más cerca de centro de esta cuando un ruido las saco de trance e hizo que Quinn cayera de la cama por la impresión del intruso que tenían en el cuarto. Lo bueno que ambas pensaron es que ninguna había perdido prenda todavía.

_Stacy -¿Qué te paso, Quinnie?_

_**Q –Siento que esto ya lo viví.**_

_**R –Quinn, levántate y acuéstate.**_

_Stacy -¿Molesto?_

_**Q –Claro que no pequeña. ¿Qué pasa?**_

_Stacy –Es que las voy a extrañar-_

_**R –Nosotras también pero, si quieres, una vez al mes puedes venir a quedarte un fin de semana completo con nosotras. **_

_Stacy –_Se emocionó e inmediatamente corrió hacia la cama para abrazar a la pareja- _Gracias, eso me gustaría._

_**Q –Mañana le diremos a tus padres a ver que dicen.**_

_**R -¿Qué más pequeña?**_

_Stacy –Te extrañé, Quinn, en estos días. Me alegro que no te pasara nada._

_**Q –Igual a mí me alegra pero tenía motivos para regresar.**_

_Stacy-¿Les puedo pedir algo?_

_**R –Claro.**_

_Stacy – ¿Puedo quedarme a dormir con ustedes?_

_**Q –Sí, pequeña, claro que puedes.**_

_Stacy –Gracias Quinn._

_**Q -¿no que era Quinnie?**_

_Stacy –Cierto. Buenas noches, Quinnie. Buenas noches, Rachie._

_**R –Descansa.**_

La niña se acomodó en su lugar, como aquella ocasión, en medio de la pareja e inmediatamente quedo dormida. En tanto, la rubia y la morena, cada una quedó de un lado, se voltearon a ver y se comunicaron con la mirada.

_**R –Ni modo, pero imagínate que es un entrenamiento para cuando tengamos nuestros hijos. Así llegaran a interrumpirnos y ni modo que les digamos que no.**_

_**Q -¿Quieres tener una familia conmigo?**_

_**R –Yo creía que eso estaba más que claro. Quiero tres hijos, un perro, un gato, una pecera, y una casa grande.**_

_**Q -¡¿No quieres algo más, Rachel?!**_

_**R –Un amante.**_

_**Q -¡¿Qué?!**_

_**R –Es juego, cariño. Con eso es más que suficiente. Y, seamos francas, cuando nuestros hijos te pidan algo, aunque suene a lo más loco, tú se los conseguirás.**_

_**Q – ¿Piensas que yo seré la mama barco?**_

_**R –Sí, mientras que a mí me tocara hacer la de la mama mala.**_

_**Q –Una mama mala pero muy buena.**_

_**R –No sigas por ahí que hoy no podemos.**_

_**Q -¡Que mal!**_

_**R –Pero mañana, tú y yo nos desquitaremos.**_

_**Q –Eso me gusta cómo suena.**_

_**R –Te amo, Quinn, y me alegro que estés aquí. Mi vida se hubiera acabado si te llega a pasar algo.**_

_**Q –Yo también te amo.**_

Se acostaron. La niña al sentir a Rachel cerca, recostó su cuerpecito en el de esta, y con eso Quinn se acercó a abrazar a la niña por detrás a la par que podía abrazar a su novia. Ciertamente a veces el amor no solo se demuestra en un sentido físico también en un sentido emocional y espiritual.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Glee no me pertenece, ni su trama, ni sus personajes.

* * *

**AN2:**

-Próximo capítulo… ya lo veremos

-sé que me tarde más en actualizar pero bueno de repente la vida me abruma; me pasaron varias cosas para ausentarme el punto y el meollo del asunto es que "tengo tiempo libre" de nuevo para seguir actualizando

-espero sus comentarios tan siquiera diciéndome un hola, porque leerlo que me cometan me llena de alegría

-Búsquenme en twitter como: ** AlmaLCh01 (Alma León Chablé) (**Para cualquier duda, reclamo, reproche, petición o sugerencia me lo dicen por ahí o me lo dejan en comentario**)**


End file.
